The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious
by kaleen1212
Summary: Commissioner Dennis Randall is accused of killing a drug dealer who is responsible for the drug overdose death of his niece.  Ironside turns to Perry Mason to defend his longtime friend. The two again join forces to clear Randall of murder.
1. Chapter 1

This is a follow-up to The Case of the Look Alike Detective. It is helpful if it is read before this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Perry Mason characters or the Ironside characters. They are the creation of Erle Stanley Gardner and Collier Young.

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 1**

1.1

Perry Mason sat at his desk. He had just finished another trial, his third since arriving back from San Francisco. This one had been particularly long and grueling. In the end he was able to convince Hamilton Burger and Lt. Arthur Tragg his client was not guilty. He had provided enough evidence for Tragg to trap the real killer. Perry was tired from too many weeks with too little sleep.

Mason took a sip from the coffee his confidential secretary, Della Street, had put on his desk. In front of him was a stack of mail Della was expecting him to answer. Mason pressed and then spoke into the intercom. "Della, would you come in here, please."

A moment later Della came through his office door. With her hands behind her she leaned back on the door. "Are you ready to answer your mail, Perry?"

Perry loved that particular pose. Good thing he did as Della did it often. She walked to the center of the room with her note pad in hand.

Perry hated the mail and would inevitably put it off as long as Della would allow. He had already put it off twice. He doubted Della would allow it again but Perry could not resist giving it another try. "Della, let's do this later. We have more important things to do than this mail."

Della laughed. "Nice try, Chief but you have already put it off twice. It will not take that long. Let's just sit down and get it done. I also have all the remaining paperwork done for the trial. Once you have looked over that you can sign it and we can call it a day. We both could use a little rest. Between these three trials and the trial in San Francisco neither of us has had a minute to ourselves. Nor have we spent any time together outside this office that did not involve work. I miss that time together."

Perry smiled. He walked around the desk and approached Della. "Why don't we just call it a day right now and I'll take you to a nice quiet restaurant and we can go back to one of our apartments and spend the rest of the day and evening together."

As he reached for Della she slipped away from him and headed for the desk. "After the mail, Mr. Mason, and after 5:00." The intercom buzzed. Della pressed the button.

"Miss Street, there is a call for Mr. Mason from San Francisco," Gertie informed her.

Della picked up Mason's private line and answered, "Mr. Mason's office."

A familiar gruff voice barked out, "Hello, Della. Is my brother working today or did he decide he needed some time off after winning this latest case?"

"Hello, Robert. It is good to hear from you. Perry is right here. And for your information we have not had a day off since we arrived back here from San Francisco."

Perry took the phone from Della. "Hello, Bob. How's everything in San Francisco?"

_It was not that long ago Perry had traveled to San Francisco to defend Scott Whitmore, the son of Jim __Whitmore,__ now Senator Whitmore. Scott had been accused of killing Lt. David Martin. Perry Mason and Robert Ironside had joined forces to investigate the case. Working together with Ironside's staff, Paul Drake, Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg, they were able to prove Whitmore innocent with a dramatic __courtroom__ confession by Lt. Martin's father, David Martin Sr. Lt. Martin was investigating a drug trafficking ring in which he discovered his father was part of. He threatened to turn him in. Martin had his son murdered to keep from being exposed._

_The uncanny resemblance between Mason and Ironside caused quite a bit of excitement. After the trial Ironside made a startling revelation. He presented Mason with his birth certificate and a DNA test showing that Mason's father was also Ironside's father. The two men agreed to keep in touch._

"Everything here is fine. Dennis makes sure my caseload is extremely heavy. I think it is his revenge for all the trouble I cause him. Listen, Perry, there is a police convention in Los Angeles next week. Any chance of getting together?" Ironside asked his younger brother.

"Are you kidding? Of course there is. In fact would you like to stay at my place while you are here? I will see to it you have a vehicle to get around in," Mason said excitedly.

"Mark will be coming with me. It would probably be easier if we stayed at a hotel. I would appreciate if you would make arrangements. Some place close to your apartment, Perry," Ironside suggested.

"Of course. I will have Della take care of it right away," Perry assured him. "Do you need two rooms adjoining in order for Mark to assist you?"

"Yes, if possible. Otherwise put Mark in a room next door to me," Ironside told him.

"I thought you hated police conventions. I knew there was one in town but I did not think you would be coming after being told how you feel about them," said Perry.

"Police conventions are educational for police officers but I find them boring and usually avoid them. In this case they have asked me to address the convention. Seems they are interested in the Martin case. I am surprised they did not invite you to join us. Lt. Tragg called me when he found out I would be one of the keynote speakers. He is also addressing the convention. He wants to get together for dinner. Do you know any place where they serve really hot chili?" Ironside mused.

Perry laughed. "You really do like getting under Tragg's skin, don't you?"

"I can always spot an easy target," Ironside laughed. "Anyway call me back with the arrangements. I'll let you know my schedule as soon as I have it. Give Burger a call and have him join us for dinner," Ironside told him.

"Will do, Bob. Talk to you soon." Perry hung up the phone.

1.2

Ironside replaced the phone in the cradle as Ed and Eve came down the ramp. "Chief, Carl found Jermaine Weber. He was hiding out in a hotel in Chinatown. He resisted arrest and took a shot at Carl. Carl shot him but it's just a flesh wound. He'll recover. He is at the hospital. Reese put a police guard at his door. Wells wants to make a deal with you."

Mark walked over and put sandwiches on the table. Ironside lifted the bread and grumbled, "Ham again? Don't we have anything else in the refrigerator?"

Mark shook his head. The chief made that remark every time he made him ham sandwiches. "He wants to make a deal with Chief Robert T. Ironside? Doesn't he know the chief is known as 'No Deal Ironside'?"

"It's not up to me to make deals," Ironside groused. "If he wants to make a deal he will have to talk to the district attorney. I am not even in charge of this particular investigation. Carl Reese is. It's up to Reese to approach the DA with a possible deal."

Eve poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. "John Richards will probably make a deal with him simply to spite you, Chief. He still has not forgiven you for working with Perry Mason on the Martin case."

Ironside wheeled over to the filing cabinet. "Eve, where is the file on the Martin case?"

"It's on your desk. You had it out the other day. I was not sure if you were finished with it so I left it there. It is under the Jackson file." Eve told him.

Ironside wheeled over to the desk. He brought the Martin file back with him to the table. As he opened it the phone rang. "Get that will you, Eve."

"Chief Ironside's office," Eve declared into the phone. She listened a minute and said, "It's the commissioner. He wants to speak with you."

Ironside punched the line that was lit and picked up the phone. "Yes, Dennis."

"Bob, you have probably heard by now they have picked up Jermaine Weber."

"Yes, Dennis. I found out just a few minutes ago," Ironside said.

"Are you aware of how much I want this animal behind bars, Bob?" Randall asked.

"Dennis, the police are doing everything they can to build a solid case on this guy. As a friend, I have to tell you I think you should stay out of it completely," Ironside warned the commissioner.

"This guy sold drugs to my niece. She died of an overdose of the heroin he sold her. I want him, Bob. I would like you to take over the investigation. I don't trust anyone else to handle this one," Randall's voice was almost pleading.

Ironside shook his head as he spoke into the phone. "Carl Reese is one of the best detectives in the department. He is as good as anyone in my office. I am not about to step on his toes. He has been there for me every time I have asked anything of him. Dennis, Carl can handle this. You are too close to this one. Stay out of it. I am telling you as a detective and a friend."

Randall sighed into the phone. "Reese is one of the best. I agree, but not THE best. You're the best, Bob. Please, under the circumstances I can't order you to take it but I am asking you to."

Ironside felt for his friend. He knew how much he loved his niece. He had never had any children of his own. She meant everything too him. "I will check with Carl and keep track of how the investigation is going. Carl can report to me. But Dennis, I will not take it out of his hands."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "That's better than nothing. I would appreciate you doing that. Thanks, Bob," Randall said in resignation.

"Stop worrying, Dennis. We'll put this guy behind bars. Just let Carl do his job." Ironside hung up the phone. "Ed, call Carl and ask him to get up here. Tell him I want to talk to him."

"Right away, Chief," Sgt. Brown responded.

"Eve, get me a cup of that coffee, will you please," Ironside said as he reached for the Martin file.

Eve poured a cup of coffee, took it over and set it down in front of her boss. "Chief, why are you going over the Martin file? I thought we were done with that case."

Ironside frowned as he was reading the file. "Something Perry Mason said to me the night he asked me to help with the Martin investigation. He told me he had a great deal of respect for the police but felt the police quite often stopped at the obvious. He told me he is forced to dig past the obvious to find the truth. I have this nagging feeling we stopped at the obvious."

Mark sat down beside Chief Ironside. "I don't understand. We found solid evidence that Councilman Martin was the one who ordered his son killed along with Pierre DeValle. Why would the police have to dig further?"

Ironside looked up from the file. "I can't answer that…yet. But something is wrong."

Ed walked over and joined his co-workers at the table. Ironside had his full attention. "What are you basing this feeling on, Chief?"

"I can't answer that either. All I can say is I trust my instincts," Ironside said. "When is Carl coming up?" he asked Ed.

"He said he would as soon as he could get away. He is in the middle of the Wells case right now," Ed told his boss.

Ironside went back to reading the Martin file. Everyone else went back to their assignments.

1.3

Commissioner Dennis Randall sat in his office reading the arrest report of Jermaine Weber. When he completed the last line of the report he sat back. It looked like everything was in order. Reese had made a clean arrest. Randall knew Ironside was right about Carl. He was thorough and by the book. He was one of the best in the department. But Randall wanted his top man on the case. He had to find a way to convince Bob Ironside to take it over. Wells just could not be allowed to get off. Randall knew he would be on pins and needles until the man was convicted and sent to prison.

He would never forget that day when he had to tell his sister, Maureen, her daughter was dead. She was only seventeen years old. Stephanie Hillman was a pretty blond senior high school student who had made the honor role and had been planning on going to UCLA. To Randall's disappointment she had gotten involved with Jermaine Weber. The young man was nothing but trouble and Randall had tried to warn his niece several times but it always ended in a terrible argument between them. Randall felt a sense of responsibility to her after her father died in a car accident.

His sister had been through so much. He owed it to her to see to it the young man responsible for her daughter's death was punished. He would not rest until he was behind bars.

He and Robert Ironside had been friends for years. There was no better detective anywhere than Ironside. Randall had to have his friend in charge of this investigation. There was no way Weber would beat the rap with Ironside in charge. Maybe there was something Randall could do to get Ironside to change his mind. He would start checking further into Wells' involvement. Yes, he would prove to Ironside this case needed his attention.

1.4

"Chief, Hamilton Burger is on the phone," Della told Perry over the intercom.

Perry picked up the phone and punched the lighted line. "Hello, Hamilton, what can I do for you?"

"Della says you can take a four-day weekend next week for fishing. You interested?"

Perry laughed. "Sure am. I am wondering where your mystery fishing hole is. Della has cleared my calendar for next Thursday and Friday. Shall we invite Paul and Lt. Tragg to go with us?"

Hamilton hesitated and then said, "I was really looking forward to just you and I going. I thought it would be a good time for us to fish and spend some time together outside the courtroom."

Perry smiled. Hamilton Burger really had made a major effort toward Perry ever since returning from San Francisco where he helped Perry defend Scott Whitmore who was accused of killing a San Francisco police lieutenant. Perry had enjoyed the time they had spent together. It eased the tension that was caused when they opposed each other in the courtroom. "That's fine. We will just go together. By the way, Bob Ironside called me today. He is going to be in town here for the police convention. I am getting together with him for dinner. He asked that I invite you. I hope you will accept his invitation."

"I would love to. I did not get much of a chance to talk with him outside the case so a dinner outing would provide the time to ask him in depth about a couple cases he solved that I am particularly interested in. Tell the chief I would love to have dinner with him. I am not surprised Arthur has accepted. Despite complaining about the chief's chili, he finds Ironside fascinating. I think he admires the chief's abilities as a detective," Hamilton said.

"Well, don't tell Tragg but Bob has already inquired about where to find the hottest chili in Los Angeles." Perry laughed.

Hamilton laughed in return. "I don't think there is a place that serves chili hotter than the chief's!" Hamilton changed the subject. "Perry, I wanted to give you a heads up on a man that is going to be seeking your services. We are charging him with first-degree murder of his boss. His name is Thomas Rennihan. We have two witnesses and we have him on camera. He had been embezzling from the company when his boss caught him. He killed him rather than face charges. Now he has to face a murder rap. You can look at what we have."

"I have already seen the evidence and talked to him. He spent the entire interview lying to me. Della would not let me take the case if I wanted to. No, that is one I will gladly let you send to prison. He belongs there. I told him to find another lawyer. I'm not interested," Perry informed him.

"Good, I need a rest from you. Tangling with you over that last one was all I can handle for a while. You really screwed up my case against that drug dealer," Hamilton said.

"You should have indicted him on charges of dealing, not murder. He was not guilty of murder. I could not allow him to go to jail for something he did not do," Perry told him.

"Are you going to defend him on the charges we just brought against him on dealing drugs?" Hamilton inquired.

"No, I told him to find himself a different lawyer. Make sure you make that one stick Hamilton because he is guilty as hell," Perry said. "Got to go, I hear Della calling for me. I am looking forward to the fishing trip. Goodbye, Hamilton." Perry hung up the phone.

Della walked into Perry's office. "Chief, I have the briefs ready for your signature." She walked over and put them on his desk.

Perry signed them and handed them back to Della. "What do you say we get out of here and I'll take you to dinner. There is nothing really pressing that we need to work late and we could use a little down time." Perry walked around the desk and approached Della. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He bent down and kissed her.

When they separated Della smiled and said, "I'll get my coat."

1.5

It was six o'clock by the time the door to Ironside's office opened and Carl Reese walked in. "Hi, Chief, you wanted to see me?"

"Carl, update me on the Wells case," Ironside said.

Reese stopped. The concern was visible on his face. "Are you taking over the investigation?"

"No, I am not. I got a call from the commissioner. He is concerned about this one. You know his niece died of an overdose. The heroin was provided by Wells." Ironside pulled out a chair indicating Reese to sit down.

Reese sat down in the chair. "Yes, I am aware of that. Doesn't he trust me to handle this case?"

"It is not a matter of not trusting you, Carl. The commissioner just wants me to keep him up to date on your progress." Ironside looked at Carl and could see Reese was not convinced.

"We have a witness that saw Weber sell the heroin to Randall's niece. We have him under protective custody. We also have Wells on video making a buy from his supplier. We got a search warrant for his apartment and found 80 kilos of heroin. We know he has been selling it for some time but this is the first time we have been able to nail him," Reese said.

"Carl, I want you involved in every aspect of this case. There is no way I want this guy to get off. By the book, Carl," Ironside told him.

"Alright, Chief and I will give you regular updates. That is what you conceded to when the commissioner asked you to take over the case, isn't it?" Carl looked at Ironside for a reaction.

"I want you to update me, Lt. Reese, because I want this guy off the streets," Ironside barked at him with annoyance.

"Right, Chief. I will keep you informed." Reese got up and headed out the door.

1.6

Officers James Buckley and Kevin Kilmer pulled into the SFPD and parked their police cruiser in its normal spot. Kilmer got out of the car and walked to the back. He opened the trunk and took out the heroin and video that had been given to them by Carl Reese to bring to the station. As he pulled it out a man pushed the barrel of a gun into his back. "Do not turn around, just hand me that package and you will get out of this alive," the voice said.

Kilmer made no attempt to turn around. He handed the package and video to his assailant. That was the last thing he would remember as he was hit on the head with the butt of the gun.

1.7

Ironside was sound asleep when the phone beside him rang. He looked at the clock. It was 2:30am. "Ironside," he said. He listened for a few minutes. "Why was it not brought in immediately? Why did those officers drive around all day with heroin in their vehicle? Randall is going to have a fit." Ironside slammed down the phone. "Mark!" He knew he would get no more sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 02**

2.1

Mark Sanger was used to Ironside keeping him up in the middle of the night. His boss did not require a lot of sleep. Mark on the other hand did. Unfortunately if his boss could not sleep, neither could Mark. There was not much Ironside could do about the situation at this hour but Mark knew he would not be going back to bed.

Chief Ironside sat up at the table reading the Martin file. Mark had put on a pot of coffee. He poured a cup and set it in front of Ironside. "Chief, it is four o'clock in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed and get some sleep? There is nothing you can do until at least eight o'clock. Why stay up all night?"

Ironside continued going through the Martin file. He did not answer Mark. "Mark, as soon as Commissioner Randall gets in I want to see him. I don't want him hearing about this from anyone but me."

"Alright, Chief. Listen, do you mind if I go back to bed? There is no reason for both of us to go without sleep, is there?"

Ironside picked up two files and turned his wheelchair in the direction of his favorite window. He started to wheel himself toward it. "What's the matter? Don't you like my company?" he growled. "Don't just stand there. Bring the coffee over here."

Mark sighed and shook his head. He picked up the coffee. He followed his boss over to the window. "Chief, what is bothering you? You keep staring at that Martin file like the words are going to change. What is in there that has you carrying it around like a kid with a blanket?"

"I have my reasons, Mark. I am not prepared to discuss it yet. When I am, you will be one of the first to know." Ironside turned and looked at his aide.

"In other words, butt out," Mark said.

Ironside grinned his boyish grin. His expression quickly darkened. "I am concerned about the commissioner. He is emotionally involved in this case. When he comes to work later this morning and finds out our evidence has disappeared, he is going to be furious. We will not be able to hold Webb. We will have to release him. No telling what Dennis will do. He is not thinking clearly."

"You two have been friends for years. Why don't you talk to him?" Mark asked.

"He loved his niece as if she were his own daughter. He is not going to stop until Webb is behind bars. What concerns me is what he might do in the process." Chief Ironside frowned as he continued to switch back and forth between the Martin file and the Webb file.

Mark yawned. He picked up the chief's empty coffee cup and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want any more coffee, Chief?"

Ironside turned his head to look over his shoulder and responded, "No, Mark. Go to bed."

Surprised at Ironside's dismissal, since the chief usually did not allow Mark to sleep when he got in these moods, he watched Ironside for a moment, debating whether or not he should stay up with him. Ironside was staring out the window as he had on so many other occasions. Mark turned and headed for his room. He had grown accustomed to the chief's moods and he could see the San Francisco detective needed to be alone to think.

2.2

Della Street entered Perry Mason's office in the Brent building. She put a pot of coffee on and sorted the morning mail. The phone rang. Della picked up the receiver and pressed the lighted line. "Mr Mason's office."

"Hello, beautiful," said Paul Drake with his standard greeting. "Is the boss in yet?"

"Not yet, Paul but he should be in shortly. Do you want me to leave him a message?"

"Just tell him I will stop in. Something has come up he might be interested in. See you later, beautiful."

Della returned the receiver to the phone cradle. She heard the outer office door open. Della left Perry's office, walked through her office and saw Gertie removing her coat.

"Sorry I am late, Miss Street. I forgot to turn on my alarm and overslept."

Della smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Perry Mason opened the office door and walked in. "Good morning, ladies," he said with a smile.

After greeting the boss Gertie went back to work and Della followed Perry into his office. Perry hung up his overcoat while Della poured both of them a cup of coffee.

"Paul called. He said he would be in to see you shortly. He apparently has something he thinks you will be interested in." Della took a sip of coffee. "By the way, did I say thank you for last night?"

Perry look up at Della from his comfortable chair and with a playful smile said, "You certainly did, Miss Street."

Della smiled back at him. "It was nice to just kick back and spend time with you. I have missed that."

Perry covered her hand with his. "Me too."

Paul's code knock sounded on the private entrance into Mason's office. Della walked over and opened the door. "Hello, beautiful," Paul chimed out his customary greeting. "Hi, Perry."

"Hello, Paul. If you are here to get paid we do not have your check ready but we can have it ready by the end of the day." Perry waved his hand toward the comfortable chair Paul always chose when he came to the office.

"Actually I am here about another case I am working on. I found something you should know about." Paul swung his leg over the arm of the chair.

"Make yourself comfortable," Della said with a twinkle in her eye.

Paul grinned. "Anyway, I was hired by a client to find out if his son was dealing drugs. He apparently has been living above his means. His father has been worried about him due to the characters he has been hanging out with. I put Smith and Townson on the case. They connected this kid to a warehouse on the south side of town. I was able to get a look in there. Perry, I found containers matching the ones that we found in San Francisco and also here in LA."

Perry raised an eyebrow. "Were they labeled with that 'Armada' label?" Perry asked Paul.

"No, but they were made by the very same manufacturer," Paul answered.

Della asked. "Do you think it is possible that it is the same operation that Chief Ironside closed down in San Francisco?"

Paul shrugged. "It is a possibility. The heroin was packed the same way and stored in a warehouse. Perry, do you know if Ironside has had any re-occurance of the problem in San Francisco?"

Perry shook his head. "If he has, he has not mentioned it. I cannot believe he would not say something if he knew about it going on in his city."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Paul asked.

"Yesterday as a matter of fact. He is coming to the police convention next week here in Los Angeles. He said he was addressing the convention on the Martin case. Lt. Tragg is also going to be there. But he did not mention anything about what he is working on now, nor did he mention anything at all about any of those containers being found in San Francisco," Perry said.

"Well, ok. I informed Lt. Tragg what I found out. He seemed concerned about it but did not suggest what, if anything, he was going to do about it."

"Paul, do you want a cup of coffee?" Della said when she noticed Paul eying the coffee pot.

Paul grinned. "Thanks, beautiful."

Della went over to the coffee pot and poured Paul a cup. As she was walking back with it she suggested, "Maybe we should give Robert a call and find out if there have been any of these containers found in San Francisco."

"I agree. Della, see if you can get my brother…" Perry stopped as he realized what he had said.

Paul removed his leg from over the chair and sat up. "Brother?"

Perry could not believe he made the error in front of Paul. He sat for a moment trying to figure out how to repair the damage and finally decided on the truth. "Paul, just before we left San Francisco Bob Ironside provided me with proof that we are half brothers. We have the same father. He has known it for about ten years. He decided to tell me after the case was over. This is not for public knowledge. Bob is concerned over how the revelation might affect my mother. Therefore I gave him my word it would stay between me, Della and him. I did not mean to let it slip in front of you. I trust you will never mention this to anyone."

Paul was stunned. "I guess it explains why the two of you look so much alike. Your secret is safe with me, Perry, but I suggest you let Ironside know that I know about your relationship to each other."

"Della, get Bob on the phone, would you please," Perry said.

Della picked up the phone and called the phone number to Robert Ironside's office residence.

"Chief Ironside's office," said Eve Whitfield.

"Eve, this is Della Street. Is Robert in?" Della asked.

"Hello, Della. It is nice to hear from you. Yes, the chief is right here. Just a moment."

Della waited a moment and Robert Ironside came on the line. "Hello, Della. Are you calling about the arrangement for our stay in Los Angeles?"

"No, Robert. Perry would like to talk to you. Have you got a minute?" Della asked.

"Of course. Put Perry on the phone," Ironside responded.

Della handed the phone to Perry. "Bob, sorry to bother you but I wanted to make you aware of something going on here in LA."

"No bother at all Perry. What is it?" Ironside asked.

"Paul Drake is sitting in my office. He has been working on a case." Perry repeated to Ironside what Paul had told him. "Have any of these containers surfaced in San Francisco?"

Ironside frowned. "Yes. But until now I could not be sure it was anything but a coincidence. We just arrested a man yesterday who provided drugs to Commissioner Randall's niece. She died two weeks ago of on overdose of heroin. About 80 kilos of heroin were found in containers in the man's apartment. The containers were unmarked and were made by the same manufacture of the containers that were found in the three warehouses including the Dollhouse warehouse."

"Bob, it sounds like we did not put a stop to this drug trafficking ring by busting David Martin and Pierre DeValle. And it looks like whoever took over the operation is now operating out of both our cities," Perry pointed out.

Ironside was in agreement with his brother. "Perry, do you remember something you said to me about the police not going beyond the obvious?"

"Yes, I remember saying that when I first came to you about helping to investigate the murder charge against Scott Whitmore. Why?" Perry asked.

"I have been reading over the Martin/Whitmore file and I am beginning to believe that we did exactly that. We stopped at the obvious. I believe it is possible that Martin and DeValle were not the ones at the top of that operation. Someone else was issuing orders to them. It kept bothering me that Councilman Martin would give an order to have his own son murdered. I have known the man for a number of years. He was always so proud of his son. He loved him. I just could not accept he would kill him even if it meant exposing himself to a drug trafficking charge. There has to be another explanation. Now with the discovery of the container of heroin packed exactly as those in the warehouse here I have to believe it is all connected," Ironside said.

Perry asked Ironside, "What are you going to do?"

The chief raised his voice. "I am going to find out what in the flaming hell is going on. I am going to talk to Lt. Tragg and see if he can officially assign some men to investigate this. I can't use the city's money to hire Paul to continue this investigation."

"Paul has already informed Lt. Tragg of his findings although we don't yet know what he intends to do with the information. I will give Tragg a call," Perry told Ironside.

"No, never mind, Perry. I will call Tragg myself. You have cases of your own that need your attention. You don't need to be wasting your time on my investigation. I have to go. Commissioner Randall will be in shortly and I have to break some bad news to him. I'll see you next week," Ironside said.

The phone went dead. Perry took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Paul, can you see what you can find out about that warehouse you found the containers in?"

"I have already got the information my client asked for. Our business is concluded," Paul said.

"Put it on my bill," Perry instructed him.

"But Perry, you don't even have a client for this," Paul protested.

"Bob repeated something that I told him the first time we met. I accused the police of sometimes stopping at the obvious rather then digging below the surface. Bob said that is what we did when Martin and DeValle were arrested for Lt. Martin's murder. Now I am just as guilty as the police for not making sure there was nothing below the surface. Find out about that warehouse, Paul. Who rented it? And then find out everything you can about the individual that did."

"Alright, Perry. On my way." Paul got up and left the office by Perry's private entrance.

2.3

Officers Eugene Hartman and Frank Dodson were playing poker in the hotel room. Todd Morrow, the man they were assigned to protect, was watching TV. The noise of the TV covered the electronic sound of the key card as it unlocked the door. The door burst open and three men carrying guns with silencers burst into the room. Before they had the chance to react both officers and the man under their protective custody lay dead on the floor.

2.4

Patricia Randall answered the phone. "Yes, Chief, I will tell him." She hung up the phone and called out, "Dennis!"

Dennis Randall came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Yes, dear."

"Chief Ironside called. He would like you to come to his office as soon as you arrive," his wife informed him.

"Did he say why?" Randall inquired.

"No, Dennis, only that you are to come directly to his office."

Randall handed his coffee cup to his wife and kissed her goodbye. After a twenty-minute drive he arrived at the police station and rode the elevator to Chief Robert T. Ironside's office.

2.5

The phone in Robert Ironside's office rang. Mark picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office." After listening a moment he turned to his boss and said, "Chief, Carl Reese wants to talk to you."

Ironside picked up the phone and barked "Yes, Carl."

"Chief, I have some bad news. The motel manager where we had Todd Morrow just found Officers Hartman and Dodson and Morrow shot to death in the room."

If the roof could have come off with the roar of Ironside's voice, Ironside's office would have become the roof itself. "Damn it, Carl. Who in hell did you have protecting the man? School boys? What in the blazes am I going to tell Randall? He is on his way up here right now. Our entire case against Webb is completely gone. There is absolutely nothing to hold him on. Randall is going to be furious and I don't blame him."

Carl knew the chief had every right to be upset. Whoever was behind this were professionals. They knew where and when to strike. He had let Randall and Ironside down. "I don't know what to say, Chief."

"Don't say anything. We have 48 hours before we are going to have to release him. Find something to hold him on," roared Ironside as he slammed down the phone.

"Ed, you and Eve get over to that motel, now," shouted Ironside.

As Ed and Eve headed to the door, Commissioner Randall walked in and down the ramp. "You wanted to see me, Bob?"

"Dennis, sit down," Ironside told him.

"What's wrong? I know that tone of voice. What has happened?" Randall demanded raising his voice.

"Last night Officers James Buckley and Kevin Kilmer were attacked and knocked out in the parking garage. Whoever did it took the heroin and the video tape," Ironside told him. "Carl just called and said the hotel manager just found the two officers that were protecting Todd Morrow shot to death in the motel room, along with Morrow." Ironside saw the shock on his friend's face. "Dennis, we will hold Webb for 48 hours and try to get something to charge him with. It will give us time to investigate and tie him to the sale of the heroin to your niece."

Randall was livid. "This would not have happened if you had taken charge of the investigation when I asked you to. I can't believe this. This man is responsible for my niece's death and he is going to walk out of our jail because four so-called trained policemen failed to do their jobs…make that five. I want Reese off this case and I want you to take it over. Damn it, I can't believe this."

"We are not taking Reese off this case. I will work with him. These were professionals that did this. This could have happened to me just as easily as it did to Carl. Carl is a good detective. I will need him. I told you before, you are too close to this. Let us handle it." Ironside was practically ordering his boss to back off.

"Bob, do something about this or I will." With that Randall stormed out of Ironside's office.

2.6

Paul Drake entered the LAPD station. He walked down the hall to Lt. Tragg's office. He walked up to the desk outside his office and said to the officer on duty, "I would like to see Lt. Tragg, please."

The officer pushed the button to the intercom. "Lieutenant, Paul Drake is here to see you." He listened for a moment and directed his attention back to Drake. "You can go in, Mr. Drake."

Paul knocked on Tragg's door. "Come on in, Drake," Tragg called out. Paul entered Tragg's office. Tragg pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "What can I do for you, Drake?"

"Lieutenant, I wanted to talk to you about that warehouse that had the containers of drugs. Perry talked to Chief Ironside and found out that Ironside has a man under arrest for dealing drugs. The drugs were found in three-foot containers just like the ones that Pierre DeValle had in the Dollhouse Warehouse. They were packed exactly the same. The only difference was the Armada label was missing. Perry and Ironside think there is a possibility that Martin and DeValle were not the ones in charge of that operation."

Tragg sat back in his chair. "In other words Perry and Ironside believe the drug trafficking is in full operation only in both our cities at the same time. Is that correct?"

Paul nodded his head and said, "Yes, Lieutenant. That is exactly what they think."

"Well, Drake, I agree with them. We got a search warrant based on what you provided us. We found several of those containers in young Mr. Jerome Carrens' house. We have him in custody on possession right now. He is not talking right now but he's scared. I thought we would let him sweat it out for a while. His father hired an attorney with the idea of getting him to cooperate with the police. You see, his father wants to help him and is encouraging him to talk to us."

"Have you been able to get in that warehouse?" Paul asked.

"No, we can't just go snooping in there without a warrant. We do things differently than you and Perry. We have to have cause to search that warehouse. We can't just enter closed doors. You and Perry can get away with that." Tragg's voice only added to the meaning of the actual words Tragg had spoken.

Paul knew that Tragg was telling him to go ahead and check out the warehouse as he could not with the present circumstances. "Will you keep me informed with your investigation into this?"

Lt. Tragg smiled. "Certainly, and I trust you will do the same?"

Paul got up. "You will be the first to know, Lieutenant." With that Paul left Tragg's office.

2.7

Perry and Della had just finished the mail. Perry had been distracted all through the mail. Della knew he was anxious to hear from Paul. "Della, try and get Paul on his cell phone, will you please?"

"I just did that 10 minutes ago. Paul will call as soon as he has something to report. You have to be in court in two hours. We better get going or we are not going to get any lunch. It is already way past lunch time," Della urged him.

"Alright, Della but tell Gertie to forward Paul's calls to my cell phone should he call."

The intercom went off. Della picked up the phone. "Yes, Gertie." Della listened for a moment. "Send him in, Gertie."

Perry looked at Della, curious as to what prompted her to send in whoever the individual was. Della walked over to Perry's office door into the secretarial area and invited the man into his office.

The man before them was only about five feet six. He was balding and very chubby. He walked over to Perry Mason and said, "Mr. Mason, my name is Thomas Gibson. I am a private detective from San Diego. I have been working on a case that has brought me here to Los Angeles. My client's warehouse has been used as a means for trafficking heroin. The heroin is being stored in three-foot containers. It is in plastic bags packed in coffee. The bags are turned top to bottom. I have followed much of your cases and one in particular interests me."

"You are talking about the Martin/Whitmore case, are you not?" Mason asked him.

"Yes sir, I am. My client is trying to find out who is doing this. We can directly tie one of his employees to allowing whoever is doing this access to my client's warehouses. He believes this young man has altered his books to make it appear that my client is a part of this. Part of those records show that there is an operation here in Los Angeles and one in San Francisco. I was wondering if you might talk to me about the case you worked on with Robert Ironside."

Perry pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Gibson. I believe we may be able to help each other out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious

3.1

Sgt. Ed Brown and Officer Eve Whitfield entered the motel room. A forensics team was already on the scene. Ed walked over to the three bodies on the floor. Each had one bullet in the forehead. Ed noted they would have been dead before they hit the floor. "Dust the door handle for prints," Ed told the forensics officer. "Not that I expect you to find anything but do it anyway." The officer nodded in acknowledgement.

Eve was checking the door handle. The lock was undisturbed. There was no sign of forced entry into the room. "Looks like they let whoever it was in," Eve said.

"I don't think so," Ed disagreed. "From the position of the bodies I would say they were shot as soon as the killer entered the room. All three seem to have been looking toward the door. All are face down with their heads toward the door. Maybe they were careless and left the door unlocked." Ed checked the carpeting. It was wet and muddy. It had been raining. 

Eve walked over to where Ed was checking the wet carpet. "Ed, from the wet footprints on the floor it looks like there was more than one."

Ed bent down where Eve had already done so. "You're right, Eve. There are clearly three sets of wet muddy footprints on the floor. Check outside and see where they might have stepped in the mud," Ed ordered Eve who left the room immediately.

Eve walked directly out the door. The walkway to all the rooms was cement. It was wet but she could not spot any mud anywhere. Following the walkway she went past four rooms and turned the corner. There she saw a parking spot covered in water and mud. There were clear footprints in the mud on what would have been both sides of a vehicle. She reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Ed's number and after he answered said, "Get a team out here. I believe they parked just around the corner to the right of the room. We have clear footprints out here. I will stay here until the team arrives to keep anyone from disturbing the area."

Ed immediately sent out two men to take a cast of the prints and tire tracks and another to photograph the area as well as take samples of the mud.

Eve started knocking on doors to see if anyone had seen or heard anything.

When their work was completed Ed reached in his pocket and called the office.

"Ironside," the chief barked into the phone.

"Chief, it's Ed. Looks like there were three assailants. We dusted for prints but I doubt there will be any. We got a break outside as the vehicle they arrived in was parked in a wet muddy area just around the corner from the room. We have a cast of those prints as well as tire tracks. Eve questioned the people in the rooms around the murder scene but no one saw or heard anything, including the rooms the vehicle was parked in front of. They probably used silencers. I will pick up a list of all guests in the motel at the front desk on the way out."

"Alright, Ed. Good job. You and Eve get back here," Ironside said and hung up.

3.2

After Thomas Gibson left Perry Mason's office, Mason turned to Della Street. "Della, get Paul on the phone."

Della reached for the phone and dialed Paul's cell phone number. She waited a moment.

"Hello," Paul said.

"Paul, this is Della. Hold for Perry, please." Della handed the phone to Mason.

"Something has come up," Perry told Paul. "A private investigator from San Diego has uncovered another drug ring that is directly related with the one here and in San Francisco. I have given him as much information on the Martin/Whitmore case as I could. He has agreed to give us any and all information he is able to uncover if we will do the same. Paul, check him out. If he is what he represents himself to be, cooperate with him and keep in touch with him. His name is Thomas Gibson."

"I don't have to check him out. I know him well. He has helped me on many occasions when I needed information from San Diego. He's a good private eye, Perry. He will be an asset." Paul brought Perry up to date on his conversation with Lt. Tragg.

"Did Tragg say when he was going to interrogate the young man?" Perry asked.

"He's going to let him sweat it out for a while. His father is trying to get the lad to cooperate with Tragg so hopefully there will be some information forthcoming there. I will keep you informed."

"Paul, it's getting late. Call it a night. Tomorrow night I want to go take a look at that warehouse you linked Jerome Carrens to. I have to be in court tomorrow on a property dispute. It could take up most of the day. In the meantime check out Carrens. Find out everything you can on him," Perry instructed him.

"Alright, Perry. I will let you know what I find out.

3.3

Perry unlocked the door to Della's apartment and stepped back to allow her to enter in front of him. He took off his suit coat and dropped it on the back of a chair. He kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen. Taking two glasses out of the cupboard he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. Della set the Chinese food they had picked up on the kitchen table. She reached in another cupboard and brought out two plates and then took two forks out of the silverware drawer.

Perry and Della sat down at the table. Perry set a glass of wine down in front of Della and one in front of himself. Della dished out the Chinese food from the three containers and they began to eat their dinner. Perry chuckled.

"What do you find so amusing, Chief?" she asked him.

"We are sitting here drinking expensive wine with Chinese takeout. I offered to take you out to dinner you know," Perry reminded her.

"We would have had to be completely professional in a restaurant. Here we can be ourselves," she smiled. Della thought for a moment and then asked, "Perry, how far are you going to take this? You have no client and Paul is going to run up quite a bill."

"Just as far as I have to. I believe now Pierre DeValle and David Martin were just taking orders. We have to find the man who is running the operation and put him in jail." Perry took another bite of sesame chicken.

"Robert and Arthur are both capable of investigating this and finding the man running the operation. Arthur is an excellent detective and Robert…well we know he is the best there is. Why don't you let them handle this? We have work to do." Della took a sip of wine.

"Della, I failed to consider that there could be someone giving orders to DeValle and Martin. As a result someone got away with murder. I want that man. Oh, I know both Bob and Tragg are perfectly capable of handling this but I have to be involved." Perry continued to eat his food as he conversed with Della.

"It is not your job to catch the man. Your job was to defend your client. You did that. Let the police find him. I admire your dedication to getting at the truth but it is not as if there are not capable people already investigating this." Della poured more wine in both of their glasses.

"I do not doubt their capabilities but I have to check this out for myself." Perry finished his dinner and took another drink of wine.

"Alright, Perry, but I am going with you to that warehouse tomorrow," Della told him. "If you are going to insist being involved I want to be too."

Perry knew better than to argue with his strong-willed secretary. He started clearing the table. He put the remaining food in the refrigerator, picked up their wine glasses and motioned for Della to follow him. Perry headed for a couch in front of the fire Della had started. Both of them sat down side by side not leaving any room between them. Perry put one arm around her as they both stared into the fire. They remained that way for fifteen minutes without saying anything, just enjoying the comfort and presence of the other.

Della looked into the blue eyes of the man she loved. She took the glass of wine out of Perry's hand and set it down on the table in front of them. Perry smiled, lowered his lips to hers and drew her into a passionate kiss. After they separated Perry took Della's hand and led her down the hall.

3.4

It was 6:00 in the morning. The phone rang beside Robert Ironside. It did not wake him as he had been awake since four. He picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Stay out of this, Ironside. If you don't, we will make sure you regret it. You'll pay and so will Randall," said the voice.

"Who is this?" Ironside demanded to no avail as the line went dead. He returned the phone to the cradle. "Mark!" he shouted. "Mark!"

Mark Sanger walked into the room. The phone rang again. Mark picked it up before Ironside could reach for it. "Hello," Mark said.

"Mark, it's Perry Mason. Is the chief up yet?"

"He's right here, hang on." He handed the phone to his boss.

"Ironside," the chief said.

"Bob, it's Perry. I figured you would be up so I hope you don't mind me calling you so early."

"Of course not. What is it Perry?" Ironside asked him.

"I was paid a visit from a San Diego private investigator by the name of Thomas Gibson. Bob, we now have confirmation this drug-trafficking ring is in three cities. Gibson is investigating heroin found stored in his client's warehouse," Perry told his brother.

"Same containers?" Ironside asked.

"Same containers, packed exactly the same. They are being stored in the back of the warehouse. One of the employees is being paid to allow them to be stored there. The only new twist is the kid is altering the books to try to make it look like the owner is involved. Gibson called the San Diego PD and brought them into it. They are going to try and catch them either removing or putting the drugs in the warehouse. They have it under surveillance."

Ironside told Perry of the events of the previous day. "At this point I am afraid tomorrow we are going to have to release Webb. I am going to have Carl and Ed dig up everything they can on Webb but I don't see how we can hold him. We have lost all the evidence we had. Perry, we are dealing with pros. However, they got sloppy at the motel. We do have casts of tire tracks and footprints at this point. But none of the people who rented rooms seem to have seen or heard anything."

Perry in turn told Ironside about the warehouse. "Paul and I are going there tomorrow night. We will keep you updated."

"One last thing, just before you called I got a call. The man was trying to disguise his voice. He told me, and I quote, to stay out of this or I would regret it. He said I would pay and so would Randall," Ironside repeated the threat.

"I don't like this. Bob, you watch yourself. Someone doesn't want us nosing around this operation. We interfered with it once and they are trying to see that we don't again," Perry observed.

"An idle threat is not going to stop me but we will be careful. You do the same and take care of Della," Ironside told him.

Perry said with amusement, "You have developed a soft spot for her, haven't you?"

"I feel sorry for her having gotten involved with you," Ironside snarled.

Perry laughed and then said, "Seriously, Bob. Be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll talk to you soon." Ironside hung up the phone.

3.5

Dennis Randall entered the jail. "I want to see Jermaine Webb," he told the officer in charge.

"Sir, this is highly irregular," the officer said.

"That's an order, officer," Randall said.

The officer grabbed the key to the main gate into the holding cell and led Randall to Webb's cell. He unlocked the cell and Randall entered it.

Webb sat up on his bunk. He faced Randall with distrust in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you no matter how long it takes I am going to see to it you go to jail for the rest of your life. You killed my niece just as if you had driven a knife into her heart," Randall said angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I did not have anything to do with her death and you can't prove I did, now can you?" Webb said with a smirk.

Randall's rage began to rise. "You bastard! What do you know about what we can prove?"

Webb grinned. "I know you seem to have…shall we say misplaced the so-called evidence." Webb stood up and laughed at Randall, looking directly at him.

Randall lost control of the rage within him and grabbed Webb. He slammed him up against the wall. "You won't get away with this, you son of a bitch. I will kill you first."

The officer rushed into the cell. He put his arms around Randall and tried to pull him off of Webb. Two more officers rushed to the cell and assisted him, succeeding in separating the two men.

"You won't get away with this, Webb. You will pay for the death of my niece," Randall screamed.

"And you will hear from my lawyer," Webb yelled back at him.

The officers pushed Randall out of the cell. "Let go of me," Randall demanded. The officers released Randall who stormed out of the jail.

3.6

The phone in Ironside's office rang. Eve picked up the receiver. "Chief Ironside's office." She listened and punched the speaker."Go ahead, Ed. We are listening."

"Chief, Webb has been associating with some pretty shady characters. They are believed to be part of Pierre DeValle's group of thugs. One of them has been operating out of San Diego. It points to a possible operation there."

"Not just possible but definite. I got a call from Perry Mason this morning." Ironside proceeded to tell Sgt. Brown the details of his conversation with Mason.

"So now we have whoever is heading this drug operation running it in three different cities," Ed observed.

"Keep digging, Ed. We need something to hold Webb on," Ironside told him as he hung up the phone.

The door to Ironside's office opened. Lt. Carl Reese walked in and came down the ramp. He took a seat beside Chief Ironside. "Chief, we have a problem. Commissioner Randall just went down to the jail to see Jermaine Webb. Three of our guys had to pull him off of Webb. Webb baited him and the Commissioner lost it. Chief, he threated to kill him."

"Damn it." Ironside slammed down his coffee cup and spilt coffee all over the table. "Who in the flaming hell was the idiot that allowed him in there?" Ironside roared.

Eve came over with paper towels and started cleaning up the spilt coffee. "You cannot blame the officer. Randall way outranks him."

"He should have used his head and called me. I could have prevented this from happening," Ironside insisted. "Now the city could be facing a lawsuit. At the very least the press will have a field day. Eve, call the commissioner and tell him I am on my way over. Come on, Carl. You can take me there."

As Carl wheeled Ironside out of the office Eve picked up the phone and started dialing.

3.7

"Just what in the blazes were you thinking? You should not have gone anywhere near that jail," Ironside bellowed.

"Alright I know it was a mistake. It did not seem so at the time. He just stood there laughing. He knew we had lost the evidence against him. I am sorry, Bob. I just lost my temper. To think that scum is going to be turned loose tomorrow afternoon makes me sick." Randall got up out of his chair and walked around the desk. He sat down on the edge in front of his friend.

"Dennis, for god's sake you threatened to kill him," Ironside continued to chastise his boss.

"Oh, for cripes sake Bob, you know I did not mean that. I only said it in anger," Randall said, defending himself.

"Tell that to the mayor after the city is sued. Dennis, of all people you know better than this. You should not have gone anywhere near that jail," Ironside insisted.

"Alright, you have raked me over the coals and I admit I deserved it. But where do we go from here?" Randall asked Ironside.

"I am taking over this investigation. I will have Carl assigned to my office for the time being. Dennis, I want your word you will let me handle this and stay completely out of it from here on out. I will talk to the mayor and try to smooth things over not that it will do much good." Ironside turned his wheelchair and headed for the door. He opened it and placed his hands on the door frame pulling himself through the door. He called out over his shoulder, "I mean it, Dennis, stay out of this. Let me handle it."

As he close the door Carl approached him. "Well, did you get through to him?"

"I hope so." Ironside turned his head toward Carl and said, "Carl, under the circumstances…"

Reese interrupted him. "Chief, I think you should take this over. The city council will be expecting you to do so."

Ironside admired this detective. Many others resented him moving in on their cases but not Carl. "We are working this one together. I will call Jimmy and have you assigned to my office. Ed is out trying to get something on Webb so we can hold him. At this point there is not much chance but we have to try. So get moving. Call Ed. Find out what he is doing and make sure you both aren't checking out the same thing."

Ironside headed out with Reese close behind.

3.8

Private Detective Thomas Gibson found an open door at the warehouse. He quietly entered. It was dark and it took several minutes for his eyes to adjust. He walked through aisles of boxes. He stopped at one of the boxes. He pulled out a jackknife and cut the seal on one of the boxes. All he could find was canned food. He moved further down the aisle and repeated the process on several boxes with the same result.

As he reached the end of the aisle he spotted a door. Walking over to the door he tried the door knob. It was locked. He pulled out his knife once again. He jimmied the lock and opened the door. _You would think they would use deadbolt locks_, he thought. He opened the door, entered and closed the door behind him. He pulled out a flashlight as this room had no windows for a source of light. Gibson moved the flashlight around the room. There in front of him he saw row after row of three-foot round containers.

With knife in hand he broke the seal on one of the containers. As he expected he found heroin in plastic bags packed in coffee. He pulled out a camera and started taking pictures.

_This breaks this case wide open_, thought Gibson. He did not have to dig to find out who this warehouse belonged to. He knew. This warehouse had to be reported. There were now two warehouses in this city being used for drug trafficking. Who knew how many more there was? He had to call Perry Mason. He had to know what he was dealing with. If he was working with Chief Ironside on this then Ironside was the man to handle this. He did not bow to political pressure. Gibson reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Gibson dialed Mason's phone number. He waited while the phone rang. The lights came on in the room. Gibson turned around and saw two men with silenced guns. It was the last thing he was ever to see.

3.9

Perry was in the kitchen of Della Street's apartment. He had put a pot of coffee on and was frying bacon and eggs in a pan. Della walked in. She walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Smells good, Mr. Mason."

"We don't have much time. We have to get moving. Have a seat. Breakfast is ready." Perry opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

Della and Perry sat down and began eating their breakfast. Della asked, "Did Robert call and update you as to whether he has been able to find anything to hold Webb on?"

"Not yet this morning. He could have called last night. I would not have been wakened by an earthquake last night. I slept like a baby." He grinned at Della. He pulled out his cell phone. He could see he had a missed call. He touched the missed call symbol. It read Thomas Gibson. He then pressed his name and waited for the phone to ring. There was no answer as he was instructed to leave a message. "Mr. Gibson, this is Perry Mason returning your call. I can be reached all morning in my office. This afternoon I will be in court but can be reached after 4:00pm. I will be waiting to hear from you." He hung up the phone.

"I'll give Bob a call when we reach the office. We better get going."

Della and Perry finished their breakfast and left for the office.

3.10

Lt. Tragg was at the city garbage dump. He had been called there at 7:00 in the morning. One of the employees had discovered a dead body that had been dumped there. Tragg had just arrived at work when the call came in. From the description the employee had given Tragg he immediately called Paul Drake. He wanted him there for a positive identification.

Paul knelt down beside the body. He did not say anything for a couple minutes. Tragg did not say anything. He waited for Drake as he knew this man was a friend of his. Paul stood up, "His name is Thomas Gibson. He is a private detective from San Diego. He went to see Perry yesterday. He has been investigating a drug ring there for a client. It led him here. He and Perry were going to cooperate."

"Do you know where he was going when he left Mason's office last night?" Tragg asked him.

"Perry did not mention anything. You might give him a call. Maybe he said something to him about where he was going," Paul suggested.

Tragg pulled out his cell phone. He found Mason's name in his cell phone and pushed his name. The phone rang. "Mr. Mason's office," Gertie said.

"Gertie, this is Lt. Tragg. Is Perry in his office?" Tragg asked her.

"Yes, Lieutenant. One moment and I'll see if he is available." A moment later Perry Mason's voice said, "Yes, Lieutenant. What can I do for you?"

Tragg relayed the events of the morning to Mason. "Perry, did Gibson by any chance mention where he was going when he left your office yesterday?"

"No, Lieutenant, he did not. Nor did I ask. He did however try to call me last night. When I got up this morning and checked my cell phone there was a missed call from him. I returned his call just before I left for the office but I was sent to his voice mail," Mason answered.

"Perry, check your phone and see what time he called, will you please?" Tragg asked.

Perry pulled his smartphone out of his suit coat pocket and checked the missed call. "Lieutenant, he called at 11:48pm last night."

"You did not hear the phone?" Tragg asked.

"Ah… no. I left it in my suit in the living room when I went to bed. I would not have been able to hear it from that distance," Perry replied.

"Well, he has some white powder under his fingernails and what appears to be coffee in the cuff of his suit coat. Looks like he may have found another warehouse used for trafficking drugs," Tragg surmised.

"If that is the case he must have been discovered. He was probably killed on the scene and dropped off at the dump some time after midnight," Perry further surmised. "Lieutenant, Paul and I were going to check out a warehouse tonight that he thinks is being used for trafficking. Maybe you should come with us," Perry offered.

"No, Perry, I think you and Paul should do it yourselves. You can do things…I can't. If you come across anything, give me a call. But Perry, be careful. These people mean business. And Perry, this conversation did not take place," Tragg said.

3.11

At 1:00 in the afternoon Chief Robert T. Ironside was pacing back and forth in his office/residence waiting for the return of his staff. Sgt. Ed Brown, Lt. Carl Reese and Eve Whitfield were making one last effort to prevent the release of Jermaine Webb.

The door slammed opened and all three walked into the office. They sat down at the table. Ironside did not need to ask his staff. He knew they would have to release Webb.

"Sorry, Chief. We cannot find anything to hold him on. His attorney is downstairs. He will be released at 2:00p.m.," Reese said with regret. "Chief…"

"Forget it, Carl," Ironside interrupted him. "We start over. We will get him. It will just take longer. Where's the commissioner?"

"We have two men posted outside his office. They will make sure the commissioner doesn't go anywhere near Webb when they release him," Ed said.

Ironside thought about his boss and friend. He knew what the commissioner would be feeling and he did not blame him. They had this guy and they let him slip away. _But not for long_, thought Ironside. This man was not only tied to Randall's niece's death but he was tied to the drug-trafficking ring that continued after they nailed Martin and DeValle. These people did not know it yet but they were as good as behind bars. Ironside knew it in his gut. He would see to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 4**

4.1

"Mark!" Ironside yelled out. "Let's go. I want to be down there when they release Webb. Hurry up, will you. What in blazes is taking you so long?"

Mark walked out of his room. "Chief, relax. He's not going to be released for another forty minutes. We have plenty of time to ride the elevator downstairs."

"We won't if you do not get moving," Ironside grumbled.

Mark shook his head. Recent events had put the chief in a foul mood. Mark was the closest one for Ironside to take it out on since Ed and Eve were still out trying to find something to hold Webb. Mark grabbed his jacket and wheeled his boss out of the office and headed to the elevator.

4.2

When Ironside arrived at the jail there were half a dozen reporters waiting with cameras and microphones. When they spotted Ironside they all ran toward him. "Chief, Webb's attorney says that you accused his client with no evidence. He also says the commissioner attacked Webb and threatened him in his cell. He further states that it took three police officers to pull Randall off him. Any comment?"

"No!" snarled Ironside as Webb's attorney approached. The reporters seeing William Johnson heading their way ran toward the lawyer.

"Mr. Johnson. Chief Ironside has no comment. What about you?" yelled one of the reporters.

"The city of San Francisco will be served with a lawsuit for false arrest as well as Commissioner Randall will be sued for assault. This police department needs to understand they cannot arrest innocent citizens," Johnson told the press.

One member of the press did not seem to be buying Johnson's version. "Come on, Counselor, the police had a witness that was murdered along with the two officers that were protecting him and the officers bringing in the evidence were held at gunpoint, knocked out and the evidence stolen. You don't really believe that your client is innocent."

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty and the police have proved nothing. They are going to regret the day they accused an innocent citizen," Johnson insisted. Johnson headed into the jail.

Chief Ironside followed him in. Jermaine Webb was brought out. A smirk broke out on his face as he spotted Chief Ironside. He walked over and greeted his attorney and then approached Ironside. "No hard feelings, Chief. You leave me alone and I will instruct my attorney not to file any charges against Randall or the City of San Francisco." He grinned at Ironside.

Ironside looked at Webb with a hard-stoned-face glare. "Get out of here, Webb, or I will have you charged with loitering." As he watched Webb leave with his attorney Ironside thought, _enjoy your time on the outside, Mr. Webb. It will be short-lived._

4.3

Perry, Della and Paul pulled up to the warehouse Jerome Carrens had been connected to. Perry turned out the headlights on his Cadillac as they turned into the short road leading to the warehouse. Perry parked his vehicle behind a tree. All three sat in Perry's car. Paul and Perry looked out the window of the Cadillac taking in the scene around them.

"Let's get one thing straight right now," Perry said. "We are not separating. We stay together. Della, you are not to leave my side, not for a minute. Is that clear?"

Della nodded to Perry. "I did not see any police when we approached. I thought Lt. Tragg said he had this warehouse under surveillance."

Paul grinned. "There will not be any police here for the next half hour. That is the time we have to look around. I spotted Carrens here at this warehouse but he has not been tied directly to this warehouse. Tragg is trying to find out who rented it. We know from experience these people make it very hard for us to find out who rents these things. Until Tragg can tie Carrens to this warehouse he has no cause to get a warrant to search this place."

"Let's see if we can help him out a little. Let's go," Perry said to his companions.

Perry, Paul and Della got out of the car. They walked up the gravel driveway and headed to the warehouse being careful to stay in the shadows as much as possible. As they approached the warehouse there was a rustling of the trees behind them. Perry grabbed Della and pushed her behind him. Paul pulled his revolver out of its holster. He stepped in front of Perry and Della. "Stay behind me," he whispered.

They continued forward until they reached the warehouse. Paul pulled out his handkerchief and tried the door…locked. They continued down the length of the warehouse to the double garage doors…again locked. From behind Perry thought he saw something move behind a tree about 50 feet away. "Paul…," Perry began but was cut off by Paul. "It's just the wind," Paul said.

The trio continued around the corner to the back of the warehouse. There was another door. It was locked as well. Paul started to move past it as Perry stopped at the window. He pointed it out to Paul. The window was broken from the outside in. Just beyond the window Perry spotted a hole in the metal building which had been cut. It was low enough that it could have been missed if Perry had not shined his flashlight toward the ground. There were no lights in this area and the warehouse was well off the road. Perry knelt down and shined his flashlight on the hole. The gray metal was covered in a red substance. "Paul, look at this."

"Blood," Paul said. "I don't like this. We cannot tell from out here what we will be walking into on the other side. This hole is so low and it is completely dark in there."

"We cannot find out anything out here," Perry pointed out.

"Let's call Tragg. This blood could be what he needs to go in. Someone could be in trouble in there," Paul said.

"It could also be animal blood," said Perry. "The edges are sharp and an animal could easily cut itself on the metal."

"Come on, Perry, you don't believe that, do you?" Della asked.

At that moment a bullet whizzed past Perry's head. All three dropped to the ground. "That was close," Perry said. "Ok, Paul, now I think it is time to call Tragg."

Paul reached in his suit coat pocket and pulled out his phone. "Damn, no signal," Paul said.

Perry did the same and said, "Me neither. Della, check your cell phone."

Della reached in her purse and pulled out her phone. "I have one bar." She looked up Tragg's phone number and pressed his name. She waited as the phone rang. From the opposite direction of the last shot another one hit a tree above them.

"We can't stay here," Paul said. "We are sitting ducks and that bullet came from over there. There is more than one gunman here. Della, hang up. We'll try again when we have some cover."

After Della hung up Paul lead the way away from the warehouse out into the woods. He was followed by Della with Perry close behind. They found a spot behind some rocks and crouched down. "Della, try again," Paul said.

As Perry watched behind them Paul kept an eye in front of them. A bullet sounded again and Perry let out a yelp. "Perry!" Della called out in alarm.

"I'm alright, it just grazed my suit coat. It ruined it but it did not hit me. Startled me more than anything," he said.

Paul took the phone from Della and touched Lt. Tragg's cell number on the touch phone. He waited. "It's not going through."

Perry grabbed the phone from Paul. He tried and got the same result. "Della, do you have texting in your phone plan?" Perry asked.

"Yes, but I never use it," Della responded.

Perry opened the texting application and sent Tragg a message that they were under fire and needed help immediately at the warehouse. The text message went through. "Sometimes text messages will go through even though you can't get a phone call out. Let's hope Tragg receives text messages."

Three more shots were fired at them but bounced off the rocks that were protecting them. It was now evident they were coming from three different directions. Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out another gun. "Perry, take this."

Perry took the revolver. "We are cornered here, Paul. Maybe we should move back to the warehouse. We can get inside through that opening. Unless these guys have keys to the warehouse we could see them coming. We cannot do that out here. It could buy us some time until Tragg gets here."

"If he gets here," Paul said. "Ok, but stay together and stay down. Move as quietly as possible."

Paul, holding his gun in his right hand, again led the way. Della followed and a now armed Perry brought up the rear. They must have slipped out unnoticed as no more shots were fired. They retraced the way they came and arrived back at the warehouse. Paul entered the warehouse first. He helped Della through and Perry made it through the opening just as several bullets hit the side of the metal building.

Perry turned on his flashlight and pointed it around the warehouse. Three-foot containers were everywhere. "Paul, do you have a jackknife with you?"

Paul pulled out his knife and handed it to Perry. He cut the seal on one of the containers and pulled out a bag. He opened the bag. "Heroin," Perry said.

They looked around the warehouse. Della observed, "If all of these containers are full of heroin there must be thousands of dollars in drugs in this warehouse."

"More like millions of dollars," Perry said.

Someone tried to enter the hole which Perry, Paul and Della had come through. They started shooting at them. Perry grabbed Della and dropped to the floor taking her with him. Paul was already returning fire. "Perry, watch behind us in case they have access to this building."

Della's cell phone started chirping. Paul and Perry looked back at her. Della opened the phone and smiled. "Arthur is here. He has ten police officers with him. They were not far away and started moving in when they heard the shots. He said to stay out of sight."

"I never thought I see the day when I would be this happy to see Tragg," Paul said.

Perry laughed. "Let's see if we can find the lights in here."

"Arthur said to stay put," Della said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Perry replied. He got up and headed for the wall. Using his flashlight he pointed it along the wall. He spotted a light switch about 50 feet away. Staying low he headed for the switch and turned it on. The end of the building they were in lit up immediately.

They could hear shots being fired outside. Tragg's men were keeping their assailants busy. Again someone tried coming through the opening in the metal building. Drake and Mason pointed their guns to either side of the opening and fired.

"If one of you guys shoots me, I'll throw you in jail," shouted the familiar voice of Lt. Arthur Tragg. "Hold your fire, gentlemen."

Tragg came through the opening followed by two more police officers. "Holy Toledo!" Tragg exclaimed. If those things are full of heroin you people have stumbled on a multi-million-dollar drug-trafficking ring."

Within an hour the warehouse was crawling with teams of police investigators. They took statements from Perry, Della and Paul.

Perry approached Tragg. "Did you apprehend any of the men that were shooting at us, Lieutenant?"

"No, they are all dead. They had no intentions of surrendering. My men had to shoot them to stop them. None of them survived. Not one of them had any identification on them either. We took fingerprints from all of them. We'll find out if they are in the data base," Tragg said.

"Tragg, I can't thank you enough for getting here so quickly," Perry said.

Tragg laughed. "You are lucky you had Della with you or I probably would have taken my sweet time about it." Tragg grinned at Perry.

Perry smiled. "I have always said she is my good luck charm."

"This should get Jerome Carrens talking. Why don't you three get out of here? We'll take it from here. Get some rest and try staying out of trouble, Mason." Tragg left Perry and headed back to his men.

Perry found Della and Paul. "Tragg is finished with us for the night. We can check with him later. He is going to try to find out who the gunmen were. I don't know about you two but I am starving. Let's go get something to eat."

Paul grinned. "Now that is the best idea you have had all evening. And Perry, you are buying. You almost got me killed tonight. You owe me a dinner."

Perry chuckled. "I would have thought you should be used to me getting you into trouble by now."

Della laughed at the two men. "Paul, what's the most expensive place in town? If Perry has to pay we might as well have a really good meal."

4.4

Ironside's staff continued to work on the case for the next five days but had not made much progress. Mark was packing for his boss and himself in preparation for their trip to Los Angeles.

Robert Ironside had called Lt. Tragg in Los Angeles. Tragg had told him of the discovery at the warehouse. Ironside was upset with his brother for putting himself in danger. He had Drake for investigating. He should have left it to Drake's Agency to check out the warehouse. He called and chastised Perry for playing detective but he knew he did not get through to him. It was obvious Perry liked being in the middle of everything. His inquisitive nature was what drove him. Ironside could not blame him for that. He came by it naturally. It seemed to run in the family.

Carl and Ed were out running down leads on Webb. Eve was assigned to keep an eye on Commissioner Randall while the chief was out of town.

"Mark!" Ironside shouted. "Let's get moving. I don't want to miss our flight."

Mark brought the suitcases out and set them by the ramp. "We are ready to go and we have plenty of time, Chief."

Ironside turned to Eve. "Tell Ed and Carl to keep me updated at least twice a day. And Eve, make sure Dennis stays out of trouble. I will check on him after we get to Los Angeles. Call Perry Mason and tell him to meet us at the airport. If anything comes up, call me." Ironside wheeled himself toward the ramp. Mark pushed him up the ramp and then picked up the suitcases as they headed out the door.

4.5

Ironside and his aide were the first ones off the plane. Mark wheeled the San Francisco detective down the terminal to baggage claim. When they arrived at the baggage carousels Perry Mason was waiting for them.

As soon as Mason spotted his brother he approached him. He smiled, offered his hand and said, "Bob, welcome to LA. I have been looking forward to your visit."

Ironside accepted his hand and shook it. "Hello, Perry. I am happy to see you are still in one piece," he growled. "Where's Della?"

"She is back at the office. She will meet us for dinner after we get you settled in the hotel. Hello, Mark." Mason offered his hand. Mark shook it and nodded.

"I have you set up at the Holiday Inn. It is four blocks down from my apartment. I will take you to the convention center myself for your speech."

Mark located their luggage and removed it from the carousel. Perry picked up Ironside's suitcase and said, "This way." After reaching Perry's Cadillac, Mark with Perry's help got Ironside settled in the car. Perry put the chief's wheelchair in the trunk of his car. He got behind the wheel and entered traffic.

"Perry, I am really upset with you for going to that warehouse. It is bad enough you put yourself in danger but putting Della in danger was inexcusable," Ironside scolded Mason.

"You don't know Della that well yet, Bob. I could not have kept her away if I had tried. Paul and I kept an eye on her," Perry assured him.

"You are not a cop. Nor are you a detective. What you did was reckless. If you were on my staff I would have busted you down to traffic control," Ironside groused. Figuring he had bawled out his brother properly, he changed the subject. "Was Lt. Tragg able to identify any of the three gunmen who tried to kill you?"

"No, there was no record of their prints on file with the LAPD. He is going to try to find out who they were but there is not much to go on," Perry told him.

"Have him check immigration. I have a hunch they are Frenchmen," Ironside offered.

"You think they are part of DeValle's mafia?" Perry asked.

"It's at least a possibility worth checking into," Ironside suggested.

"Alright. I will mention that to Lt. Tragg. Now what about Jermaine Webb?" Perry asked Ironside.

"You already know we had to release him. What I did not tell you was Dennis went to the jail. Webb baited him and Dennis assaulted him. He threatened to kill him in front of the officer that is in charge of the jail," Ironside told Mason.

"Is he going to sue?" Perry asked.

"Before he left the jail he made a point to tell me he would not if I left him alone." Ironside snorted in disgust. "As if that would keep me from continuing the investigation."

Perry arrived at the Holiday Inn. He and Mark got out of the car. Perry removed the wheelchair from the trunk. He and Mark helped Ironside into it. A bellhop arrived to take their luggage.

After checking in Mark wheeled his boss to the elevator. The three men arrived on the 20th floor. Mark used his key card to unlock the room. The bellhop placed their luggage down. Perry tipped him twenty dollars and the young man disappeared out the door.

The door to the adjoining room was unlocked and Mark moved his suitcase to that room. Ironside looked over to the bed and saw that it had handicapped equipment designed to help an individual maneuver. Ironside looked at Perry. "Not exactly standard equipment."

Perry smiled. "I thought it would be of some use for you."

Ironside looked at his brother and nodded his thanks as he was not good with words in this type of situations.

"I will let you and Mark get settled and I will meet you in the lobby. Dinner is at 6:00 pm. That gives you about forty-five minutes. It will take about fifteen minutes to arrive at the restaurant." Perry left the room to let his brother get settled.

4.6

They arrived at the restaurant at 5:45pm. Della and Paul were already there. Della walked up to Ironside and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Chief, it is so good to see you."

Ironside smiled at Della. "You look as beautiful as ever, Della."

Della then kissed Mark on the cheek. "I hope you are keeping the chief in line, " she said amusingly.

Mark half smiled at Della and said, "No one keeps Robert T. Ironside in line." That drew a laugh from Della.

Paul shook hands with the detective and then Mark as Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg walked up to the table. They greeted Ironside and Mark and took their seats.

Tragg looked at Ironside and said, "Seems like old times without the chili."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lieutenant. I tried to get Perry to find a restaurant that served some really hot chili but he let me down," Ironside said.

Everyone laughed. "My stomach has not recovered from all that chili you forced on us in San Francisco," Perry said.

Burger spoke up, "Chief, where's the rest of your staff? I only see Mark here."

Tragg smiled. "While the cat's away…my guess is they took advantage of the boss being away and took the night off for drinking and dancing. After all we all know from experience Chief Ironside is a slave driver. He doesn't allow anyone to sleep or rest."

"Somebody has to work," Ironside said with a grin. "The convention did not ask for anyone on my staff. Commissioner Randall likes for me to participate in these things. The department will only cover Mark's expenses on this one. Right now as all of you know we are working on this drug-trafficking ring again. I would not have brought any of them anyway. I can't spare them right now," Ironside replied.

"Chief, what happened with the evidence against Jermaine Webb? All I read in the papers was Webb was released on lack of evidence," Tragg asked.

"The cops that brought the heroin back to headquarters were ambushed in the parking garage and knocked out. When they woke up it was gone. The witness we had under protection was murdered along with the two cops who were protecting him. It was a professional job," Ironside answered.

"Lieutenant, the chief thinks you should check immigration on those three gunmen from the warehouse. He has a hunch they are part of DeValle's French Mafia," Perry said.

"Already in the works," Tragg said. "The same thing occurred to me. I have asked for names of anyone who has come into the United States by way of California to start with. Those people in immigration have their own time schedule. It may take some time to get an answer."

Ironside looked over at Tragg. "If you don't get an answer in a day or so, call me. I know people there. I'll get them to speed things up."

"We need a contact in San Diego with Gibson gone," Paul suggested.

"I know the DA there. I'll give him a call," Hamilton offered. "Arthur, you must know a cop or two there."

"Try Lt. Jordan Russell," Ironside said. "I have known him for years. He's a good man. Tell him I told you to call him. Update him on what is going on here and in San Francisco. We need to coordinate our efforts as there is not much doubt all of this is related."

"Paul found out the name of the man who rented the warehouse we raided," Perry told everyone. "Unfortunately, the name is phony. We are trying to run down who he is."

Ironside's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Ironside." Then he said, "Go ahead, Ed." Ironside listened for several minutes. "Can we tie Webb to this warehouse?" Ironside continued to listen. After a couple minutes he spoke again. "Good job, Ed. Stay with it and be careful. Whoever is behind this is dangerous. They have already killed two police officers and a private detective. And make sure the drugs are brought in with an escort. Keep me informed," Ironside barked into the phone and hung up.

Everyone was looking at Ironside. He gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Ed and Carl got a tip on a warehouse. They found out it was in the name of Jermaine Webb. They were able to get an undercover narcotics officer in the building. The warehouse was full of those three-foot containers of heroin. Ed said there was several million dollars worth of drugs in that warehouse. He's issued a warrant for the arrest of Webb. We'll pick him up as soon as we can find him."

The chief's phone rang again. "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Eve. I just got a call from Officer Herriman. He's the officer that was assigned to keep an eye on Commissioner Randall. Chief, he lost him."

Ironside felt rising anger. "I want him found. Call Carl. Tell him to pull a couple officers out of homicide and find him," Ironside roared. "Call me as soon as he is located," Ironside slammed his cell phone shut.

"Chief, what's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Herriman lost Randall," Ironside told him.

4.7

Ed arrived at Jermaine Webb's apartment with three police cruisers and six police officers. Ed pointed to two of the officers, "Go around to the back entrance in case he tries to flee. You two stay here in case he gets by us and you two come with me."

Ed headed into the apartment building. He located the number of Webb's apartment. He knocked on the door, "Police! Open up Webb." Brown waited for a moment and when he got no response he tried the door. It was not locked. Ed opened the door and entered along with his two accompanying officers. "Webb! San Francisco police." There still was no response. He motioned for the two officers to head down the hall. He continued through the living room toward the kitchen with his service revolver in hand.

As he entered the kitchen a man was laying on the floor. Standing over him was Commissioner Dennis Randall.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 5**

5.1

Robert Ironside was sitting with Perry Mason and Della Street in Mason's living room. They were drinking bourbon which Perry had purchased knowing his brother was coming to town. Ironside was preoccupied with events going on in San Francisco. Worried about the commissioner, Ironside kept checking his watch.

It had been two hours since Eve's call. _What the hell is taking them so long to locate the man_, Ironside wondered.

Perry, sensing his brother's mind was miles away in the Golden Gate city, tried to ease Ironside's concerns. "Relax, Bob. You have a very efficient staff. They'll find Randall. You don't really think he would do any harm to Webb, do you?"

"Nothing more serious than punching him. Dennis is not a violent man. Under normal circumstances he would not even consider that. Actually my biggest concern is he may be trying to tail him. Webb is associating himself with some pretty dangerous people, considering they have already killed three people. I am more concerned about the commissioner's safety," Ironside admitted with obvious worry etched in his handsome face.

Perry stood and walked over to the bar. He returned with the bottle of bourbon. Perry filled Ironside's glass first and turned to fill Della's glass. Trying to lighten the mood Perry joked, "Well, if he does anything rash just remember you have a lawyer in the family." His attempt at humor fell flat as Ironside simply stared back at him.

"How long have you known the commissioner, Robert?" Della asked Chief Ironside.

"A long time," Ironside answered. "He came to the police academy when I was there to give a speech. When he was done I approached him to challenge him on a couple of statements he had made. We argued for a few minutes and…I don't know he must have seen something in me he liked. He offered to continue our discussion over a drink. That was at four o'clock in the afternoon. We were still there at midnight and neither one of us was in any shape to drive home," Ironside laughed gruffly. "That one evening cemented a life-long friendship. He was instrumental in me being promoted to Chief of Detectives. After I was shot he agreed to my proposal of becoming a consultant to the police. He's been a good friend. I owe it to him to protect him."

"They'll find him, Robert. Besides they are also out there looking for Webb to arrest him. Maybe they have already picked him up," Della suggested.

"No, they would have called me immediately if they had him in custody. I just can't shake this nagging feeling when they find one they will find the other. Perry, it's getting late. I better get back to the hotel. I have to be up rather early. I am sorry if I was not very good company tonight. I guess my mind is elsewhere," Ironside conceded.

"No apology necessary. Let's have lunch tomorrow after your speech. I'll pick you and Mark up in the morning around nine o'clock. Will that be early enough?" Perry asked.

"That's fine," Ironside agreed. "And lunch sounds good as well."

"Perry, I'll wait here while you take Robert back to the hotel," Della said.

The lawyer wheeled Ironside out of his apartment and down to the parking garage as they headed for the Holiday Inn.

5.2

Commissioner Randall looked up at Ed Brown. "I found him this way, Sergeant."

"Commissioner, what are you doing here?" Brown asked as he knelt down beside the man on the floor.

"It's Webb," Randall informed Sgt. Brown. "I have been tailing him all evening. I was sitting out in my car when I heard a gunshot. I tried the front door. It was locked so I went around to the back. I tripped over him when I came in. There were no lights on in the room. I found the switch and turned on the kitchen light and there he was."

Ed felt Webb's neck for a pulse. There wasn't one. The man was dead. "Did you see anyone come in?"

"No, no one. Nor did I see anyone go out." Randall looked at Ed. "This is not going to look good…me being here."

"No sir, it isn't." Ed called out for the two officers to join him in the kitchen. Officer Damon Richards who was the younger brother of the prosecuting attorney, John Richards, came into the room followed by Officer Curtis Simpson. Ed pulled out his cell phone and called headquarters. "This is Sgt. Brown. I need a forensic team. We found Jermaine Webb. He's been murdered." Brown gave the officer the address and hung up.

Richards looked at the commissioner and asked Brown, "What's he doing here?"

"The commissioner found him," Brown told him.

"Well, then why didn't he call headquarters?" Richards was very close to his older brother. He had been very unhappy when Commissioner Randall had not taken Ironside off the Martin murder investigation. Ironside and Mason had made his brother look like a bumbling fool. Damon had not forgiven either of them for the part they played. The commissioner had also blocked two promotions Damon felt he deserved. Randall noted in the report that Richards was too hot-headed and had a problem with authority. Needless to say Richards blamed Randall for the rut he now found himself in. But now things were looking up. Randall had threatened Webb and was now found standing over the dead man. Richards would see to it that Brown did not sweep this under the carpet. This would be one time even Ironside would not be able to cover for Randall. He had to get in touch with his brother.

5.3

Chief Robert T. Ironside lay in bed but sleep was allusive. He had called both Eve and Ed twice since they had arrived back at the hotel and neither of them was answering. It was unlike his staff not to report in to him after he made a point to tell them to do so. They would have unless something had prevented them from calling. This only served to worrying him more.

Mark came through the adjoining door. He stopped and looked at his boss who obviously had not been sleeping. He grabbed a chair, set it down beside Ironside's bed and sat down. "Can't sleep, huh?"

"Neither Ed nor Eve has called in and I can't reach either of them," Ironside complained. "They should have called by now, Mark. I don't like it. This can't be good."

Mark wanted to ease his friend's concern but he knew he would not be very convincing. He was just as worried as Ironside. When the chief gave an order everyone followed it…unless something was preventing them from doing so. He did not know what to say to ease the chief's concern. "Chief, you should try and get some sleep. You will hear the phone when they are able to call. We have to get up early. Sitting there worrying is not going to do any good."

Ironside looked at his aide, frowned, and raised his voice. "Do I have to remind you that you are sitting in _my room _and not tucked away in bed in _your room_?" Ironside said grumpily.

Mark shook his head. He hated it when the chief pointed out he was doing the same thing as the chief himself. Sometimes his power of observation drove Mark crazy. Living and working with a detective, especially one as good as Ironside, had its disadvantages. You could not put anything over on him. "I saw your light and came to check on you. I thought maybe you might need something." Mark hoped his voice was more convincing than the story he just made up.

On the night stand beside the chief's bed his cell phone began ringing. Ironside snatched it off the stand, flipped it open and nearly shouted, "Ed, what the blazes took you so long to report in? I have been waiting all evening."

Sgt. Ed Brown waited for the chief to get his frustrations out of his system before speaking. He had worked for him long enough to know he really was not upset with him. The chief always wanted answers _yesterday,_ and when he did not get what he wanted he became frustrated and that frustration was always taken out on those around him. "Chief, we found Jermaine Webb. He has been murdered."

"Murdered? Looks like his friends felt he was becoming a liability. Where did you find him? Any evidence pointing to who did it?" Ironside inquired.

Ed's hesitation was not missed by Ironside. "Alright, Ed, out with it. What's wrong?"

"When I entered his apartment I found Commissioner Randall standing over him," Ed told him.

"DAMN IT," Ironside thundered. "What in the flaming hell was Dennis doing there?"

"He said he had been tailing Webb all evening. He followed him to his apartment. He heard a shot and went in to investigate. He found him dead on the floor. Webb had been shot in the forehead. There was a .38 revolver lying on the floor beside him." Ed waited for his boss's response.

"What did you come up with in your search of the place?" Ironside asked his Sergeant.

"I did not search the place, Chief. The investigation…"

"Why in the hell not?" Ironside thundered.

"Office Damon Richards was one of the officers on the scene. He apparently contacted District Attorney Richards. Richards called the mayor. He talked the mayor into pulling me off the investigation because of you being the commissioner's friend. He said you could not be objective where the commissioner is concerned. Chief, he assigned Lt. John Means as the lead detective on the case," Brown reported to Ironside.

"MEANS IS NOTHING BUT A LACKEY TO RICHARDS. HE WILL DO WHATEVER RICHARDS TELLS HIM TO DO," Ironside clamored.

"What do you want me to do, Chief?" Ed asked his boss.

Ironside calmed down. "Means and Richards will do everything they can to railroad Dennis into the death penalty. Means is not above fabricating evidence. I have been trying to nail that man for a while now. Ed, we can't let this happen. Dennis may have been motivated by his anger at Webb but I know him. He would not, could not and did not kill Webb. If he heard a gunshot before he went in then someone shot Webb just before he entered. There is nothing more you can do tonight. Go home. Get some sleep. Tell Eve to do the same. Start early tomorrow. Get over to that apartment; search it for any evidence that will help Dennis. Have Eve talk to the neighbors. See if they heard or saw anything."

"Means will never let me in," Brown said.

"You tell whoever is there that you are under a direct order from me. I outrank Means. They will have to let you in. I will fight it out with him when I get back tomorrow. I'll have Mark change our plane tickets to fly out right after my address to the convention. And Ed, Dennis's life depends on us. We have to find the killer. Means will arrest Dennis by tomorrow. You can count on that. Richards is going to use the commissioner to get back at me. I have no intentions of allowing him to do that. I will call the mayor in the morning. He owes me after I pulled his hide out of the fire on the college murders and the Martin murder. I am sure I can get the city council to listen to me."

"Chief, what about an attorney for the commissioner? Shall I call the Smith, Downing Law Office? They are the best there is here."

"They are good but not good enough. If Dennis needs an attorney I know of a better one. I'll talk to you in the morning." Ironside hung up the phone and immediately began dialing. He waited while it rang. "Della, it's Robert. I need to talk to Perry."

"He is not here, Robert. He stepped out for a minute. Shall I have him call you?" Della asked him.

"No, but tell him I need to talk to him in the morning. It's important." Ironside hung up.

5.4

Commissioner Dennis Randall arrived at home. When he unlocked the door and walked in Patricia Randall was standing in the hallway. "For heaven's sake, Dennis, I have been worried out of my mind. Where have you been? I can't believe you did not call me."

Randall walked over to his wife and took her into his arms. "I'm sorry, dear. It was inconsiderate of me." He tightened his hold on her when he felt her shaking. "We have to talk. I may be in trouble because of my own stupidity. I should have listened to Bob Ironside."

5.5

A very nervous man sat in his boss's office. "Ok, I want a report on how this is being handled," his boss said.

The man spoke up. "We have taken care of that private detective from San Diego. We got rid of Ironside's witness and have removed the evidence against Webb. Ironside was forced to release him. While Randall was out tailing him we got a cop to remove his service revolver from his office. We killed Webb with that gun. We left the police a bit of help in the apartment. Randall should be arrested for murder tomorrow."

The boss pondered what he had just been told. "I am not sure that was very smart. Do you really want to tangle with Ironside? That man is a real problem. He almost killed our operation, along with that damn lawyer from Los Angeles. Randall is one of Ironside's closest friends. He is going to come out with both barrels blazing to protect him. He will know Randall is not guilty and he is not going to stop until he gets at the truth. Ironside is not going to allow Randall to go down without a fight."

"Ironside is just a man and he's in a wheelchair for God's sake. He's a cripple," the man said.

"If you believe what you just said then you are a fool. Ironside is our worst nightmare. And what you have done is no different than waving a red flag in front of a bull. He is the bull that you have just enraged. I told you to quiet the situation down. Instead you have made it worse." The boss shook his head. "What about the LA warehouse?"

"Carrens was careless. Tragg arrested him. There was no evidence tying him to the warehouse though," the man told him.

The boss rolled his eyes. "Then will you mind telling me why it has been raided by the LAPD?"

"A private detective was hired by Perry Mason. He and Mason went out to the warehouse. I sent three guys out there to take them out…they missed."

"They missed? Not only did your incompetent fools miss but they led Tragg and his men there. Between losing that warehouse and the one in San Francisco we have now lost eight million dollars in heroin. And all because of whom? IRONSIDE AND MASON!" the boss shouted.

"What do you want me to do?" the man asked.

"We still have two warehouses in San Francisco and three in Los Angeles. You better take steps to see to it Ironside, Mason and Tragg do not discover where they are. I am not about to lose any more money. Find out what lawyer Randall hires to defend him. We will have to buy him off. Keep a very close watch on Ironside. We may have to take him out. But don't do it unless I tell you. Is that clear?" the boss asked him.

"Yes sir, perfectly clear," the man said.

"Check our San Diego operation. Find out if it has been compromised. You better assign someone to keep an eye on Mason and Drake in Los Angeles. Is there a cop in the LAPD we can buy off?" asked the boss.

"There might be someone there. I will check into it."

"One last thing. If I lose any more money you will pay for it…with your life. Now get out of my office," the boss said to him with a voice so cold it sent chills down the man's spine.

5.6

Perry and Della arrived in the lobby of the Holiday Inn precisely at 9:00 am. Ironside and Mark met them there with their luggage.

Della and Perry exchanged a glance. "Bob, I thought you were going to stay tonight and go back to San Francisco tomorrow. I was hoping for more time with you," Perry said.

"Something has come up. I have to get back to San Francisco right away. I'll tell you about it in the car."

After Mark and Perry helped the chief into the car, Perry headed into traffic to the convention center. He sat silently waiting for his brother to speak.

Finally Ironside spoke up. "Perry, Jermaine Webb was murdered last night and Dennis Randall was found standing over him."

Shock registered on both Perry and Della's face. "You don't believe he did it, do you?" Perry asked Ironside.

"There is no way in hell Dennis killed Webb. I know that man. He should not have been there but he only entered the house after he heard a shot. Perry, there is no way he killed the man but I have a feeling he is going to be charged with murder." He explained how the investigation had been taken over and his suspicions of why.

"Bob, do you really think Richards would go after Randall just because of what we did in court?"

"Yes, I do. Damon Richards will encourage him to do so. He will be hungry to beat me. I have watched him since you defeated him in court. Instead of learning from the experience he has been filled with hate for me. If he can convict Randall to get at me, he will do it. Perry, I have a favor to ask of you. I know I don't have the right. After all you have only known for a short time that we are brothers…"

Mark perked up at the statement his boss just made.

Perry interrupted his older brother. "Della, while Bob is addressing the convention, get on the phone and get us two tickets to San Francisco. Turn the office over to Gertie. If we have any work that has to be handled right now, have David Gideon take care of it through one of our associates. Then go to your apartment and pack. I will go to mine and do the same. Get us motel reservations in San Francisco."

"The motel reservations are not necessary. You will stay with me. This case worries me with the number of people that have already been killed. I want you where I can protect you. I will be assigning around-the-clock protection for both of you. Don't argue with me because I am not going to listen," Ironside said.

"This is one time you will not be getting any argument from me," Perry told him. "In fact I welcome the protection and the accommodations."

"For now we will keep Paul in Los Angeles investigating there. He will need to assign some men to head to San Diego. My staff can handle the investigation in San Francisco. We will need to keep in close contact with Lt. Tragg. You should call Hamilton and convince him to indict Carrens. We need to get that man talking," Ironside said.

"Do you have any idea at all who is behind this?" Perry asked Ironside.

"It has to be someone who is very powerful. With what we know right now there is someone out there that can come up with gunmen at a moment's notice and he or she seems to have an awful lot of knowledge of the workings of the police in both our cities. Only someone with the power to control a lot of people and remove them if they become a problem could plan such a huge operation," Ironside said.

Perry pulled his Cadillac into the convention center. He and Mark helped Ironside into his wheelchair. Perry bid his brother goodbye and got back into his vehicle knowing that although Ironside would deliver his address to the convention it was the last thing on his mind right now. Perry knew that he must once again join forces with Ironside to solve what would be the biggest drug-trafficking ring in the history of California in order to clear Commissioner Randall. Perry had no intention of letting his older brother down. There would be no stopping them. These people had awakened a sleeping giant in the name of Robert T. Ironside and they had no idea how far Perry Mason would go to help the brother he had come to love.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 6**

6.1

Sgt. Brown and Lt. Carl Reese pulled into the parking lot of Jermaine Webb's apartment building. Both men got out of Brown's black sedan and entered the building. As they reached the apartment an officer stepped in front of them. "I am sorry, Sergeant, but I have orders not to allow you in the apartment."

"What's your name officer?" Ed asked him.

"Smith, sir," the officer told him.

Ed moved in so close to the officer that his face was not more than half an inch from Smith's. "We are under orders from Chief Robert T. Ironside to search this apartment. Now you can either step aside or I assure you, mister, you will answer to the chief."

Smith started squirming. "Sir, I am not trying to give you a hard time but I am under orders as well, from Lt. Means."

Lt. Reese raised his voice to a near shout. "And who in the hell outranks whom, officer? Lt. Means or Chief Ironside?"

Officer Smith looked from Reese to Brown. He decided he would rather deal with Lt. Means than Chief Ironside. He was not about to refuse an order from Robert T. Ironside. No one in their right mind would face the wrath of Ironside willingly. Smith stepped aside and allowed Brown and Reese to enter the apartment.

As Ed and Carl entered, Lt. Means immediately walked over to them. "I am only going to say this once, gentlemen, get out of here. I am the detective in charge of this investigation and I don't want either one of you in here. If you don't leave now I will have you arrested."

"Go ahead and try," Reese challenged him.

Lt. John Means called over two of the policemen on the scene. "Arrest these two men for obstructing justice."

Both police officers looked at each other. One of them addressed Means. "Sir, we cannot do that."

"What do you mean you can't do it?" shouted Means. "That was an order, mister."

"I am sorry, sir, but Chief Ironside just called from Los Angeles. He issued an order that Sgt. Brown and Lt. Reese are to take over this investigation immediately. He has removed you from the investigation."

Lt. Means was livid. "He can't do that. I am only going to tell you one more time, Officer. Arrest these men or I will have you up on charges."

"Do what you have to, Lieutenant, but I am not disobeying an order from Chief Ironside," the officer said.

"You will do no such thing, Lt. Means. Chief Ironside issued an order and this officer is following it," Ed said.

"Ironside is not in charge of this investigation," yelled Means.

"He is now," Reese snarled back at Means. "He outranks you, Means, period and there is not one thing you can do about it. Now you get out of here or I will have YOU arrested."

Means stormed out of the room. As he left he shouted over his shoulder, "You have not heard the end of this, Reese. I am going to the mayor."

6.2

Robert Ironside pushed open the door to his office residence and wheeled himself down the ramp slowing the speed of his wheelchair as he went. Sitting at the work table was Patricia Randall. She stood up as Ironside wheeled his way over to her. With tears in her eyes she pleaded with Ironside, "Robert, you have to help Dennis. He did not kill that man. I have been married to him for thirty years. He could not kill a man in cold blood. Robert, he considers you to be among his closest friends. Please, Robert, help him."

Ironside took her hand and guided her to a chair indicating for her to sit down. In a gentle voice he said, "I know he did not kill Webb and I promise you I will do everything I can to help him."

Mrs. Randall squeezed Ironside's hand and then planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Robert. I knew we could count on you." She got up and left Ironside's office. She was passed by Perry Mason and Della Street as they entered and came down the ramp.

"Eve, have Carl or Ed called in?" Ironside asked.

"No, Chief, but the mayor is on his way over here right now," Eve told him.

"That's all I need right now," Ironside grumbled. "Perry, I need you to check to see who is legally in charge when the commissioner has been removed from his duties. I had Eve bring up everything you need to give a legal opinion."

Perry sat down. Eve walked over to him and placed all of the records of the city council as well as police procedure manuals in front of him. Perry began the task of reading through them.

Ironside began pacing in his chair.

6.3

Lt. Tragg and Hamilton Burger were in the interrogation room. Across from them sat Jerome Carrens. The young man was sweating and fidgeting in his chair. His lawyer sat beside him as did his father.

Lt. Tragg threw down a plastic bag of heroin on the table in front of Carrens. He pointed at Burger. "This is our district attorney, Hamilton Burger. He is ready to indict you on charges of possession and trafficking heroin. Quite frankly we don't want you. We want the guy in charge of the operation. We are willing to offer you a deal. You help us and Mr. Burger here will recommend probation to the judge."

Carrens looked at his father and then to his lawyer, Davis Russell. Russell said, "You have the right to remain silent, however I recommend you cooperate with the district attorney and Lt. Tragg. You are facing several years in prison if you are convicted of trafficking drugs. Cooperating with these men is in your best interest."

"What good would probation do me? They would kill me if I betray them. You don't understand these people. They do not tolerate mistakes. You only cross them once. No way, I am not talking," Carrens said as he shook his head back and forth.

Lt. Tragg watched Carrens and said, "We can protect you. If we put whoever is doing this behind bars you will not have anything to worry about."

"I am not talking." Carrens folded his hands and looked down.

Carrens' father addressed his son. "Jerome, this is ridiculous. These men are giving you a chance for a new start. If you don't cooperate with them you are going to jail for a very long time."

"At least I will be alive. If I do as you ask they will kill me. No, I told you I will not help you," Carrens insisted.

Lt. Tragg called for the attending officer. "Take him back to his cell."

After Carrens' father and lawyer left the room Lt. Tragg turned to Hamilton Burger. "Indict him."

"There might be a better way," Hamilton said.

"Such as?" Tragg asked.

"Turn him loose and follow him. We can always pick him back up. He might lead us to someone higher in the organization," Hamilton said.

"Interesting idea," Tragg pondered. "We can't spare any men right now, though."

"Call Paul Drake. He can do it and help Perry in the process," Hamilton suggested.

Tragg grinned. "Come on, Hamilton; let's pay the Drake Detective Agency a visit."

6.4

Mayor Patrick Simpson entered Chief Ironside's office with Lt. John Means following close behind.

"Mr. Mayor," said Ironside. "What can I do for you?"

Mayor Simpson glanced over at Perry Mason. "John tells me you took over the Webb investigation."

Ironside looked up at the mayor and said, "That's right."

"Chief, I put him in charge of the investigation because I believe you are too close to Dennis Randall to be objective," Mayor Simpson said as he waited for Ironside's response.

"I have never been anything other than objective, Mr. Mayor. I want people on this investigation that are capable of being objective. My staff is." Ironside looked directly at Means.

"Are you saying I am not?" Means said angrily.

"That's exactly what I am saying. Shall I have Eve pull out all of the files on the cases you have botched, Lieutenant?" Ironside asked him. "Dennis Randall deserves better than to have someone who is trying to help a district attorney who is more concerned with getting back at me than he is that Randall might just be innocent."

"I don't have to take this from you, Ironside," Means shouted.

"You can leave my office anytime, Mr. Means," Ironside offered.

"Now take it easy, gentlemen," Mayor Simpson said. "Chief, with Randall suspended until this is cleared up that leaves me in charge."

"Wrong, Mr. Mayor," Ironside said. "Perry, would you tell the mayor what your legal opinion of this situation is?"

Perry stepped forward. "Mr. Mayor, Chief Ironside asked me to go over the city council's rulings and police procedures. When Chief Ironside was named consultant to the police force, the chain of command was changed. With Commissioner Randall suspended until further notice the running of the police department falls to him. In fact the way the chain of command is set up the Chief is over everyone except the commissioner at all times."

"Why of all the dirty…" Means began.

"That's enough, Lieutenant," the mayor said. "Chief, I am not trying to upstage you or interfere with your authority. I did not need Mr. Mason to tell me that. I was there when that was changed to reflect your authority. There is no one in the department more capable than you to run it and no one I have more respect for. I am concerned that this will appear we are sweeping this under the rug by you doing the investigating of a man who is known to be your friend."

"Mr. Mayor, I want justice just the same as you but I will not allow this man to railroad Dennis Randall onto death row for political gain," Ironside said.

"Why you son of a…" Means screamed.

Mayor Simpson turned to Means and roared, "Lt. Means, Chief Ironside is YOUR superior. I will not tolerate you speaking to him in that manner. He already has enough reason to bring you up on charges for insubordination. You will treat him with respect, you hear me?" Simpson asked.

Means calmed down and backed off. "I apologize, Chief Ironside," he said.

"Apology accepted," Ironside returned.

"Chief, what I meant when I said I was in charge was I just thought you should back off and let someone else handle this, but if you are insisting on handling it yourself I have a suggestion," the mayor offered.

"And what would that be?" Ironside said with suspicion.

"Let Lt. Means run the investigation publicly. You can run your own investigation privately. This will show the public that we are impartial and fair."

"Means intends to charge Randall with murder," Ironside snarled.

Means, in complete control of his demeanor, turned to Ironside and said, "Look, Chief, the gun on the floor was Randall's service revolver with his prints all over it. There were no other prints. He was found at the scene standing over Jermaine Webb. He attacked him and threatened to kill him. If this was anyone but Randall, you sir would have charged him with suspicion of murder already."

The room became silent. Ironside stared at Means. He believed this man to be a dirty cop. He could not prove it yet but he never ignored his gut instinct. It was always right. Yet he knew what Means was saying was the truth. With the evidence against Dennis, if it had been anyone else he would have arrested him. He hated what he was about to do. "Alright, Mr. Mayor. Lt. Means can go ahead. But he is to report everything to me. If I find out, Lieutenant, that you have kept anything whatsoever from me I will pull you off the case and bring you up on charges. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. Perfectly clear," Means said.

"Is it your intention to charge Randall with murder?" Ironside asked Lt. Means.

"Yes sir, it is unless you can give me reason why he should not be." Means said.

"No, Lieutenant. I cannot. But let me bring him in," Ironside said.

"Alright, Chief. When can you have him here?" Means asked.

Perry Mason spoke up, "I will bring my client in at seven o'clock tonight at which time he will surrender himself to you. Is that satisfactory?"

Means stared at Mason. "You are going to defend him?"

"That's right, Lieutenant," Mason told him.

Means did not like this. Ironside had arranged this. He was sure of that. But even the great Perry Mason would not be able to win this one. "Yes, Mr. Mason. That is satisfactory. I will be here." He turned and left Ironside's office.

"Chief, I am truly sorry," Mayor Simpson said. "Believe me, I sincerely hope you are able to find the evidence to clear Commissioner Randall for I do not believe for a second that he killed Webb. You will have the full cooperation of the city council. I speak for all of them when I say we are behind you and the commissioner a hundred percent. You will not get any grief from us no matter the pressure. The council will be happy to hear Mr. Mason is going to defend Dennis. Good luck, gentlemen." Mayor Patrick Simpson turned and left.

Ironside sat still with his thoughts. The pain he was feeling was evident on his face. Eve walked over and approached the Chief from behind, putting her arms around her boss. She did not say a word for the moment. She hoped her expression of comfort would let the chief know she knew how painful what he just had to do was for him. Ironside took both her hands and pulled her close. He kissed the back of her hand.

"We'll clear him, Bob. We won't stop until we do," Perry assured him. Della reached over and squeezed Perry's hand. She looked into the blue eyes of the man she knew well and could see Perry was feeling Robert's pain. She thought to herself, _'I would not want to be the object of these two men's wrath.' _

6.5

Lt. John Means sat in the district attorney's office with the D.A and Officer Damon Richards. "I don't like this one bit," Damon Richards said. "If John has to report everything to Ironside then Mason will know your entire case."

District Attorney John Richards shook his head. "There is a thing called discovery, little brother. I have to reveal in advance to Mason who I am calling to the witness stand anyway. This one is straightforward. If Mason is talking to Ironside, and I don't doubt he is, then he already knows who I will call. I am not worried. We have a slam dunk case here. Ironside and Mason will not get Randall out of this. I will get revenge for the mess they made of my first case. I still believe Whitmore was guilty and got away with murder. This is going to be sweet. I am poised to beat the great Perry Mason! And Ironside will be right alongside him. The only thing sweeter would be to put Ironside himself behind bars."

Lt. Means looked at the DA. "Maybe that is possible as well. Since you have to reveal who you are calling to the stand, Ironside knows what you are up to. But look at it this way. I will know what Ironside is up to and by extension so will you."

The three men looked at one another. John Richards smiled. "Keep me informed, gentlemen."

6.6

Lt. Tragg and Hamilton Burger arrived at the Brent Building. They rode the elevator to the floor Mason and Drake kept their offices. When they arrived at the Drake Detective Agency Tragg opened the door. "Is Mr. Drake in?"

Drake's secretary was a bit flustered. She did not care for the police showing up here in her boss's office…especially with the district attorney in tow. "One moment, Lt. Tragg." She pushed the intercom and said, "Mr. Drake, Lt. Tragg and Hamilton Burger are here to see you."

"Send them in," Drake's voice was heard over the intercom.

"You gentlemen may go right in," she told them.

Tragg and Burger entered the private office of Paul Drake. "What can I do for you?" Drake asked them.

Lt. Tragg sat down. "We have not had any luck with Jerome Carrens. He will not talk. He is so scared of whoever is behind this he would rather go to jail than help us."

Paul Drake frowned. He lit up a cigarette. He offered one to both Tragg and Burger who declined. "I am not surprised. I did not think he would cooperate. We are dealing with people whose idea of getting rid of a problem is to kill them. He has reason to be scared. So what are you going to do, Hamilton, indict him?"

"Mr. Burger has a different idea, Drake," Tragg said.

Burger stood up. "If we are ever going to get to the bottom of this drug-trafficking problem we have to get that boy to talk," Burger said. "I have suggested to Lt. Tragg that he release him, follow him and see where he goes. Maybe he will lead us to some higher-ups that will lead us to more higher-ups."

Paul took a drag off his cigarette and asked, "Isn't that taking a bit of a chance? If he is that scared he may decide to disappear. He might slip the surveillance team assigned to him. And then there is the problem that if these thugs find out he is back on the streets they might think he has talked and decide to take him out. They have no problem killing people they see as a threat."

Hamilton Burger knew Paul Drake had made two very good valid points. "Those are both concerns we will have to take into consideration. We have to make sure he is well covered so he doesn't take flight. As for your other concern…in order to take him out they have to come after him. We will be waiting."

"Sounds like you have already made up your minds. What do you want with me?" Drake asked.

Lt. Tragg leaned forward. "We cannot spare the kind of men this operation will take. But you can. After all your biggest and best paying client is Perry. We want you to handle this."

Surprised by this revelation Paul asked the obvious question, "And who foots the bill for this?"

"I figure we can split it with Perry," Tragg said with a smile.

"I will have to check with Perry but if it's ok with him then yes, we'll handle it." Drake put out his cigarette.

Hamilton grinned and stood up. "I knew you would not let us down, Drake. Let's go, Tragg. And Paul, call Perry as soon as possible, will you? We would like to get started."

6.7

Mark pulled the chief's van into the driveway of Commissioner Dennis Randall. Ironside pushed the button to release the lift that would lower his wheelchair to the ground. Mark and Perry got out of the van and joined the chief as they headed to the front door of Randall's residence.

Perry rang the doorbell and the three men waited. Patricia Randall opened the door. She attempted to hide the worried look on her face. "Come in, Chief. Dennis is in the study."

Ironside placed a hand on both sides of the door frame and pulled his wheelchair into the foyer. Patricia Randall led the way to the study. Ironside followed as did Perry and Mark.

Randall was sitting at his desk. When the door opened he turned around to see his friend wheel himself into the room. Surprise registered on Randall's face as Perry Mason followed Ironside into the room.

"Hello, Bob. I take it this is not just a social call," Randall said.

"I wish it were, Dennis, but no, it is not. You remember Perry Mason?" Ironside said.

"Of course," Randall answered.

"I asked Perry to come back with me to San Francisco as soon as I heard what had happened. Dennis, I am going to be straight with you. Lt. Means is going to arrest you for the murder of Jermaine Webb." Ironside watched his friend and boss.

Randall stood up. "I was afraid this would happen. I cannot blame him as the evidence points right at me. But Bob, I am telling you the truth when I say I did not kill Webb. He was dead when I entered that room. I don't know how I missed seeing the killer. I went into the apartment as soon as I heard the shot."

"I believe you, Dennis. I did not believe you did it when I was told what happened and I do not believe it now. That is why I asked Perry to come back to San Francisco and defend you." Ironside wheeled over to Randall.

"And you are willing to do that, Mr. Mason?" Randall asked.

"Yes, Commissioner, I am. I don't believe you did it either and I will do everything I can to help clear you of this charge," Mason told him.

"Then are you here to take me in?" Randall asked.

Ironside looked directly into the eyes of his boss. "Yes, Dennis, we are. I assume you will surrender yourself willingly."

"Of course I will," Dennis replied. "If only I had listened to you, Bob, I would not be in this mess."

"It's too late for that now, Dennis. We have to concentrate on finding out who framed you and that means finding out who is behind this drug-trafficking ring. I believe one goes hand in hand with the other," Ironside said.

Perry asked. "Commissioner, what were you doing at Webb's house?"

"After he was released I decided to follow him to see where he went. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was hoping he would do something or go somewhere that would help us arrest him and put him back in jail. I know it was stupid but I just could not live with him walking out of jail scot-free while my niece is dead because of him," Randall answered.

"That is exactly the argument they will use for a motive for murder…that you could not live with his release so you decided to take justice into your own hands," Perry pointed out. "They have witnesses at the jail that saw you attack and then threaten to kill him. Then we have the problem that he was killed with your gun and only your fingerprints were on it," Perry continued.

"You don't have to tell me how bad this looks, Mr. Mason. I know. I knew it the moment Sgt. Brown walked into the kitchen with me standing over Webb's body. But I assure you I did not kill him," Randall told him.

"We are going to have to head to headquarters. Lt. Means will be waiting for us there," Perry said. "We will continue this conversation after you have been booked."

"Let me explain to Patricia what is happening and I will be right with you," Randall said. Randall walked toward the door of his study.

Ironside turned his wheelchair toward the door and said, "Dennis, I am very sorry but I promise you I will do everything I can to help you."

Randall half smiled and said, "I know you will, Bob, and I appreciate it. You're a good friend." He turned and left.

Perry looked down at Ironside. "I know it looks bad right now, Bob, but we have not even begun. We will go down those paths of yours that lead to nowhere and we will turn them into a path to the truth. You will see. I won't let you down."

Ironside waited a moment after listening to Perry quote something he had said to the lawyer the last time he was in San Francisco. After he got control of his emotions he said, "I know you won't. Because between us, we are going to tear this city apart until we find out what in the hell is going on."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 7**

7.1

The door to Ironside's office opened. Mark Sanger wheeled the chief into the office and down the ramp. Perry Mason and Dennis Randall followed them in. Sitting at the table was Lt. John Means along with one uniformed officer. He stood up as everyone entered the room.

Ed and Eve walked over to the table waiting for their boss to take control. Ironside wheeled over to Lt. Means. "As promised Commissioner Randall has surrendered himself to me."

Lt. Means walked up to Dennis Randall. "Commissioner, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Jermaine Webb. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning…"

Randall interrupted Means. "I know my rights, Lieutenant."

Lt. Means pulled out a pair of handcuffs and reached for Randall to place them on his wrists.

"That is not necessary, Lieutenant," Ironside barked at him.

"Chief, may I remind you of regulations regarding…" Means began.

Ironside gave Means a look that shut Means up immediately. "Don't quote regulations to me, Lieutenant," Ironside reprimanded his subordinate detective gruffly. "I know the regulations and I am telling you those things are not necessary and that is an order."

Lt. Means looked at Ironside with disdain and said, "Yes sir." He put the cuffs away. "Please come with me, Commissioner."

Randall began to follow Lt. Means when Ironside grabbed his arm. Randall stopped. Means looked back. "When you have finished booking the commissioner, Lieutenant, I want him brought back up here," Ironside told Means.

"This is highly irregular, Chief. What is the purpose of him being brought back here?" Means stood in front of Ironside challenging him.

Ironside was quickly losing his patience with Means. He was not used to being questioned. "Because I said so," Ironside snarled.

Perry Mason came forward. "I want some time with my client, Lieutenant."

"You can question him in his cell. I must insist he remain in his cell in our custody," Lt. Means told Mason and Ironside.

Ironside turned to Ed Brown. "Sgt. Brown, go downstairs with Lt. Means. Since he can't seem to follow orders bring the commissioner back here after the Lieutenant is done booking him. Lt. Means, I would suggest you learn to follow my orders or you are going to find yourself pounding a beat or better yet assigned to traffic control. Is that clear?"

Means was livid but kept his anger contained. "Yes sir," he said with contempt dripping in his voice. Brown followed Means and Randall out the door.

Perry and Della sat down at the table with Robert Ironside. "That man is going to present a problem," Ironside said. "I don't believe for one minute he is going to tell us everything he finds out and I have no intentions of telling him a thing. Everything we discover would go right to the district attorney. Eve, get on the phone. Find out where Carl is and get him here immediately."

The door opened and Lt. Carl Reese came into the office. "Don't bother, Eve. What's up, Chief?" Reese said.

"Lt. Means," Ironside said.

"Oh, what about him?" Reese said in disgust.

"Carl, who do we know we can assign to Means that we can trust to keep us completely informed on his activities?" Ironside asked.

"How about me?" Reese said. "I can investigate everything he can and report back to you. He is not going to like it though. He is not exactly fond of me."

"That, Lt. Reese, is the least of my worries," Ironside said. "Ok, you got the job. You are now Lt. Means' partner until further notice. Get downstairs and let the Lieutenant know you two are now working together. Keep us completely informed as to what he is up to and get Damon Richards' partner up here. I want to talk to him.And send Ed back up here."

"You got it, Chief." Reese turned and headed out of Ironside's office.

Perry smiled. "I would like to see the look on Means' face when he finds out Carl is assigned to babysit him."

Mark came in the room. "Are you cats getting hungry?"

Ironside turned to Mark and in a raised voice said, "I thought you would never ask. How about chili?" Perry groaned. Della chuckled.

"It's your stomach," Mark said and headed to the kitchen.

7.2

Lt. Tragg brought Jerome Carrens out of the cell. He gave him his personal belongings and said, "Your bail has been raised. You are released. However, you must appear at your arraignment the day after tomorrow. I suggest you get in touch with your lawyer."

Carrens picked up his things and left as fast as his legs could carry him. He did not notice the two men that followed him after he left the police station.

7.3

Lt. Reese arrived downstairs and found Sgt. Brown who was sitting on the edge of a table as Lt. Means was in the process of booking Randall for murder. Reese walked over to Brown. "Hi, Ed. The chief has decided that Means needs a partner. I get to work with the little weasel."

Ed snickered. "I think I will hang around to see the look on Means' face when you break that news to him."

"Sorry, Ed. Ironside wants you back upstairs pronto," Carl said.

"The man is simply a kill joy," Ed said as he headed out. "Oh, the chief wants the commissioner brought back upstairs when Means is done."

Means was fingerprinting the commissioner as Reese watched. He took him over to the photographer and had mug shots taken. He then took him into another room to assign him the jumpsuit presently worn by prisoners. When he finished with Randall a while later he brought him out. He walked over to Reese. "Where's Brown?"

"The chief sent me down to take his place. He wanted Brown back upstairs." Reese made an effort to keep from showing Means the contempt he felt for him. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the chief wants to work in teams. You and I have been assigned as partners for the time being," Reese said with as big a grin as he could spread across his face.

"I don't need a partner and certainly not you. You can tell Chief Big Mouth I am not working with you or anyone else. This is my investigation. It is supposed to be independent of Ironside's investigation. I am in charge of the public investigation," Lt. Means yelled at Reese.

"You just don't get it, do you, John boy? You are not in charge of squat. With the commissioner out of commission Ironside is in charge of the whole damn police department. He's the boss and he calls the shots. I have been sent to babysit you. Did you really think the chief was going to let you head this investigation? That was for the benefit of the mayor. All you are is the figure head the mayor needed to cover the collective butt of the city council. You and I are going to investigate this together. That way the chief can be sure you are not manufacturing evidence against the commissioner, not to mention the chief will know everything you are reporting back to Richards. I am betting Ironside is looking for a reason to bust you, so I am going to tell you up front you will not be doing any investigating without me. If I catch you doing so, I will report right back to the chief and you will be busted right out of this department. Oh and one more thing…if you ever call the chief anything except 'Chief Ironside' I will personally shove my fist down your throat. He is a ten times better man sitting in that wheelchair than you are on your feet. He's something you will never be…a good honest cop. Now you are excused for the night and remember don't touch this case after hours or I will help the chief bust you. Got that, John boy?"

Dennis Randall was grinning from ear to ear. It sometimes drove him crazy when Bob Ironside did this type of things to him but right now he was rather enjoying it. He knew he could depend on Bob to cover all the bases. Sending the sometimes hot-headed Italian Reese was an excellent idea.

If steam could actually come out of a person's ears Means would have been a whistling tea pot. He turned on his heels without saying a word and stormed out of the room.

"Speechless, the man is actually speechless," Carl mocked. "I was sure he was going to say he was going to go crying to the mayor. I am so disappointed."

Dennis Randall laughed. "We better not keep Bob and Perry waiting."

"Ironside and Mason…doesn't it just give you a spooky feeling seeing those two together? They look so much alike they could be brothers." Carl shook his head and led Commissioner Randall out of the room.

7.4

Ed walked into the Chief's office. The aroma of chili was in the air. Except for the two days the chief had been in Los Angeles this was the third time in a week chili was being served up. Ed could not figure out why the chief was so fond of that stuff. He could not believe the chief did not have ulcers by now.

"Is Means done with the commissioner?" Ironside asked his sergeant.

"Should be by now, Chief. They should be up in a few minutes," Ed said as he sat down.

The phone rang. Eve walked over and picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office. Just a moment, Lieutenant, he's right here. Mr. Mason, it is Lt. Tragg for you."

"Thank you," Perry said. "And Eve, my name is Perry." He took the phone from Eve who smiled at him and punched the speaker phone button. "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hello, Perry. How are things going there?" Lt. Tragg asked.

Perry brought Lt. Tragg up to date on what had transpired regarding Commissioner Randall. "Is there anything new on your end?" Perry asked.

"Perry, I got a call from Immigration. The chief's hunch was right. The three gunmen killed at that warehouse were all French and all members of DeValle's French mafia. They entered the country last week. I did somechecking with the French police. They have searched the homes of all three men. Apparently they were paid to remove a couple of very prominent citizens from our midst," Tragg told Mason.

"Who?" Ironside asked him.

"Perry Mason and Robert T. Ironside," Tragg said with a bit of drama in his voice.

Della looked at Perry with concern on her face. "Were you able to find out why, Lieutenant?"

"The obvious reason is both of them are beginning to interfere with this drug-trafficking ring. They seem a bit more serious about preventing them from investigating," Tragg said.

"Anything else, Lieutenant?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, Chief, in fact there is. Each was paid by a wire transfer from Wells Fargo Bank in Sacramento. We are running down who owns the account right now," Tragg informed them.

"Any evidence of another base of operation for more drug trafficking?" Perry asked.

"Not at this time," Tragg said. "Also I wanted to let you know we released Jerome Carrens. Paul has assigned his men to him to see where he leads us. One of us will keep you informed about what happens. Oh, and Perry, I told Paul the LAPD would split the bill with you since we will be helping you in the process," Tragg said.

Perry could almost see a smile on Tragg's face when he said that. "What about the drug trafficking in San Diego? Do you know if Paul has found out anything about that?"

Tragg said, "He and Hamilton flew to San Diego about an hour ago. They are going to do some checking there. Again we will get back to you on that."

"Alright, Lieutenant. Thank you for all your help there in Los Angeles. Let us know if anything else comes up," Ironside said and cut off the call.

"Alright, Ed, what did you find in Webb's apartment?" Ironside asked Brown.

"Nothing that will help the commissioner. We could not find anything to refute the evidence of the gun with his fingerprints," Ed said. "The commissioner's prints were not found anywhere except on the gun," Ed told his boss.

Ironside frowned. "Not even on the doorknob?"

Ed shook his head, "No, not even on the doorknob. But then the commissioner said the door was open. He would have no reason to touch the doorknob."

"The prosecution will say he wiped his prints off the knob or simply used a handkerchief to prevent from putting fingerprints on the doorknob," Perry observed. "He will contend Randall was suprised by Sgt. Brown; that he simply did not have enough time to get out of there before the police showed up. Ed, if it is ok with you I would like to visit the scene tomorrow."

Brown nodded his head. "Of course, Perry. I will take you there myself. I don't think you will find anything though."

The door banged open and Lt. Reese walked in with Commissioner Randall. They came down the ramp and took seats at the table.

Ironside grinned. "I trust Lt. Means was unhappy about me assigning you to work with him."

Carl grinned back at Ironside. "Let's just say we put a damper on his power trip."

"Sit down, gentlemen. We are about to have dinner." Ironside waved his hand toward the chairs.

Carl sniffed the air. "Please don't tell me that is chili I smell."

Commisioner Randall curled up his nose. "I would probably get a better meal downstairs." That brought out laugher among everyone.

Mark came in with a large pot of chili. "As usual this stuff carries the normal warning, eat at your own risk. Bourbon coming right up."

"Tragg will be pleased he missed this meal," Perry said as he dished a bowl of chili for himself and then one for Della.

Ironside told Reese and Randall about Tragg's call as everyone began eating dinner. Randall looked at Ironside. "Bob, I can't order you around right now obviously but I would sure feel better if you had around-the-clock police protection. That goes for Perry as well. I sure would hate to have my lawyer shot out from underneath me."

"Perry will not be leaving here without police protection and I will not be leaving without Ed or Eve or someone in the department if they are not available. You probably got up here ahead of the police officers assigned down the hall to both elevators. No one will be allowed access other than those that work here without my direct say so. Feel better, Dennis?" Ironside nodded his head once at Randall.

"I will feel better, Bob, when you solve this mess and not until then," Randall grumbled.

"Commissioner, when you left your office yesterday did you lock your office door?" Perry asked.

"No, I rarely lock it. I normally leave before my secretary. She locks the door when she leaves. Yesterday I left early. I drove over to Webb's apartment and parked just down the street. I waited until he came out and then followed him," Randall told Perry.

Ironside asked, "Where did he go?"

Perry interrupted before Randall got a chance to answer Ironside. "Just a minute, Bob. Commissioner, who has access to your office besides you and your secretary?"

"The cleaning crew has keys to the office. And of course there is a master set with the front desk," Randall said.

"You kept that gun in your office, did you not?" Perry asked.

"Yes, of course. There is little need for me to carry the gun outside this office. In fact there really is no need for me to have one in my office but it is regulation. I kept the gun in the top drawer of my desk," Randall said.

"Someone had to have gotten into the office and taken the gun. I hate to say this, Bob, but like last time there must be someone in the police department that took that gun. I want to talk to your secretary, Commissioner. We need to know what time she locked the door and if anyone was in the office after you left but before she left. If we can determine about what time it was taken we can check to see who was in the building at the time and start narrowing down the suspects," Perry said.

"We can have her come up here in the morning. What time does she arrive, Dennis?" Ironside asked.

"She arrives at …" Randall stopped in mid sentence. He said nothing further but it was clear something was bothering him.

"What is it, Dennis?" Robert Ironside asked.

"My secretary called in sick yesterday. She had been coming into work with a cold that got worse. She went to the doctor and he recommended she take a day or so off. There was a replacement secretary yesterday. She would have been issued a set of keys for the day. She would be the one to lock the door."

"Eve, I want you to find out tomorrow who that replacement secretary was. We will need to talk to her," Ironside said.

"Alright, Chief," Eve said.

Perry turned back to Randall. "Now Commissioner, where did Webb go after he left his apartment?"

"He went to the Whitmore Storage Company. I watched him enter the one warehouse where he stayed for over an hour," Randall said.

"Did you get a look inside there, Dennis?" Ironside asked.

"No, I did not approach the warehouse. Webb had opened the big double doors and if I had entered he would have spotted me immediately. I waited until he came out. He got in his car and left. I followed him across the Golden Gate Bridge where he met with a man I had never seen before. They talked for quite some time. Webb walked back to his car and pulled out one of those three-foot containers and gave it to the man who gave Webb an envelope. Webb reached in the envelope and took out money. I watched him count it and put it back in the envelope. The two men parted and I followed him back to his apartment," Randall continued.

"Commissioner, how far away were you? Were you close enough you could identify the man if you saw him again?" Perry asked him.

"I had parked down quite a ways from where Webb had stopped. I walked up and stayed behind a cement barrier. I could not have been more than fifty feet away." Randall took a drink of his bourbon.

"Did you hear the conversation between the two men?" Perry asked.

"No, they spoke in very low voices. I could not make out what they were saying," Randal answered. "They left soon after the money was exchanged."

"And then Webb went back to his apartment. What happened next?" Ironside asked.

"After he arrived back at his apartment he did not leave there. I stayed across the street until I heard the gunshot. The front door of the apartment building was locked so I went around to the back. I went in. His apartment is right by that back door. The door to his apartment was open. I went in. It was dark. I moved forward into the apartment. I tripped over something. It turned out to be the body of Webb. I checked to see if he was alive. He wasn't. That is what I was doing when Sgt. Brown came in," Randall told them.

"Ed, didn't you say the front door of the building was unlocked when you arrived?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, Chief. I went right in," Ed said.

"Then the man who killed Webb must have left by the front door. If he had gone out the back door, the front door would have remained locked," Della said. "And if he went out the front door then maybe someone saw him."

"Chief, when we go check out that apartment tomorrow, we need to check with the neighbors and see if they heard or saw anything. We might get lucky and find someone who saw someone leaving the building immediately after the shot was fired," Perry requested.

"We'll check that out tomorrow. We'll meet here at nine tomorrow morning. Carl, you and Means can check out the neighbors in the surrounding houses and Eve and Mark can check out the other apartments in the building. Perry, Ed and I will be checking Webb's apartment. Dennis, I want you to check the mug files and see if you can identify the man Webb sold the heroin to by the Golden Gate Bridge. We will all meet back here afterwards and figure out where to go from there. In the meantime I would appreciate if you all would go home," Ironside said.

Everyone got up and headed to the door. Carl walked up to Commissioner Randall. "Commissioner, I'll escort you back downstairs." Randall started to follow Reese.

"Dennis," Ironside called out. "It'll be alright."

Randall looked at his friend and nodded, then left with Reese.

Mark began clearing the table. Ironside wheeled his chair over to the window. Perry looked at Della and then followed his brother over to the window. Della hesitated but joined Perry and Ironside at the window. Ironside sat there staring out over San Francisco. "Someone in this department removed that gun from Dennis' desk. That cop, if he is a cop, is part of this drug-trafficking ring. We have to find that man before the thugs behind this decide to remove him as well."

"Bob, I have a hunch that secretary that was brought in as a replacement will turn out to be someone who was not sent over by the agency. It would explain how our man got into the office. Or the secretary herself is the one who removed that gun," Perry said.

"Robert, are there cameras covering the halls in this building?" Della asked.

"Yes, in some parts of the building but not where the commissioner's office is located. We have them in the area where prisoners are booked and in the jail but not in the offices of our higher ranking personnel including the commissioner or myself," Ironside reported. "As soon as we can tie down the approximate time the gun was removed we will know who was in the building at the time. But I think your hunch may turn out to be right, Perry. At any rate we have to find the woman who reported here yesterday as a replacement for Dennis' secretary."

"Alright, we will start fresh in the morning then," Perry said.

"Robert, you should try and get some sleep," Della said.

"This is a good time for figuring out things. I'll go to bed a bit later. You two will be staying in Mark's room. The bathroom is off to the left over there." Ironside pointed.

Mark came over to the window, "Are you ready to retire, Chief?" Mark asked.

"No, Mark. I think I will stay up for a while. Put on a pot of coffee, will you please?"

7.5

Della and Perry closed the sliding door into Mark's room. Della sat down on a couch. Perry sat beside her and put his arm around her. Della relaxed and snuggled up against him. "This case is going in so many directions I wonder if we have enough people to keep up with it," she said.

"If we don't, Bob will bring in more people. One thing is for sure, none of us are going to be getting much sleep for the duration of this case, least of all Bob. He is not going to rest until he clears Randall of this charge," Perry said.

Della looked into the worried blue eyes of the man whom she had come to know so well. "Perry, what is it?"

"It's just that whoever has framed Randall did a very good job. It looks really bad right now. We have to come up with a lot more than just claiming his gun was stolen if we are to get him out of this mess," Perry told her.

"You and Robert will," Della said with complete certainty. "I have confidence in both of you." She smiled at Mason as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

7.6

The phone rang. The man answered it, "Hello."

"Mason and Ironside will be at Webb's apartment tomorrow morning. It might be risky as he will be there with several cops. Check it out. If you are comfortable take out one or both of them. There's half a million waiting for each one for you when you do."

The line went dead. He could care less about the lawyer but if he could take out Ironside he would have more contracts than he could possibly handle. It was important he did not become over confident. Removing Ironside had been tried many times before and other than putting him in a wheelchair for life, every attempt had been in vain. But he would not fail. _First Ironside and then that pain of an attorney. Yes, this is going to be a very lucrative trip to San Francisco. _


	8. Chapter 8

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 8**

8.1

It was eight o'clock in the morning and Lt. Tragg was sitting in Wells Fargo Bank waiting for the bank president to find the time to see him. He had gotten nowhere in trying to find out whose name the Sacramento bank account was in. Tragg had to find out who had hired the hitmen to kill both Perry Mason and Robert Ironside. Their lives might depend on it.

A tall man in his late forties opened the door and walked out of the office that read 'Joseph Bell'. He walked over to Tragg. "Lt. Tragg, I am sorry for the delay but it could not be avoided. Please come into my office."

Tragg followed Bell into his office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Bell walked around his desk and sat down. "Now what can I do for you?"

Tragg pulled a paper out of his suit coat and placed it on the desk in front of Joseph Bell. "This is a court order requesting you release all information on who owns the account that these funds were wired from. Now I realize they were not wired from this branch but I need to know immediately. The lives of two people might depend on finding who sent this money. I asked for this information yesterday and was put off. I will not wait any longer. If I don't get what I want I will go back to the judge and start arresting people for ignoring a court order."

"Now just a minute, Lieutenant. It takes time to find out this information. I may not be able to get it for you for a week or so," Bell protested.

"In a week or so the two men whose lives may depend on me finding out who sent this could be dead. I do not believe it would take anything more than a phone call on your part to get this information. You may have to fax a copy of that court order in order to get the information but that is all the slack I am going to cut you. Now you get this information and get it right now or I call the judge," Tragg threatened.

Bell looked at Tragg with a look of disgust but picked up the phone and dialed the Wells Fargo Bank in Sacramento.

After carrying on a five-minute conversation he faxed a copy of the court order to the Sacramento branch and waited for the return of the results. A few minutes later the fax machine came to life and Bell handed the fax to Lt. Tragg.

Tragg looked over the paper in his hands. He turned to Bell and said, "It is amazing what one can do when they are motivated, isn't it?" He walked out of the bank president's office.

8.2

Carl Reese arrived at headquarters at eight o'clock in the morning. He was met by Lt. John Means who appeared not to be in any better mood than he was the night before. He did not acknowledge Reese as he approached. "Follow me, Mr. Means."

Means followed Reese to the jail. Reese approached the officer in charge and said, "Commissioner Randall is to be released to me by order of Chief Ironside to confer with his lawyer." Reese handed him a paper authorizing Randall to be released to him. The officer went back into the jail, opened Randall's cell and brought him out.

"Good morning, Commissioner," Carl said cheerfully. He turned to Lt. Means and said, "Stay here and call Richards. Find out when he will be arraigning the commissioner. When you are done with that go over the arrest report and make sure everything is in order. We would not want the commissioner to get off on improper police procedure, would we?" Without waiting for Means to respond Reese turned and motioned for Randall to follow him.

After they were out of earshot Randall said, "How long do you think you can give him busy work before he starts complaining?"

Reese laughed. "Who's he going to complain to? Right now since I outrank him he answers to me. My immediate superior at the present time is Chief Robert T. Ironside. He could complain to him about me but I have a feeling that would fall on deaf ears."

Randall snickered. "That is because Bob has selective hearing. I know from experience."

Reese grinned at Randall and then stopped at the front desk. "Where is Sgt. Randy Kempt?" he asked the desk sergeant.

A young officer stepped forward. "I'm right here, Lieutenant."

"Good, you are right on time. Believe me, you never want to be late when meeting with Chief Ironside," Reese said. "Follow me."

The three men headed for the elevator that would take them to Robert Ironside's office.

8.3

Hamilton Burger and Paul Drake arrived at the office of Lt. Jordan Russell of the San Diego police department. They were led into his office by Russell's secretary.

Burger stepped forward and said, "I am Hamilton Burger, prosecuting attorney for Los Angeles and this is Paul Drake of the Drake Detective Agency in Los Angeles."

After the men shook hands they sat down. Lt. Russell offered, "I am sure you are here regarding the murder of Thomas Gibson."

"Yes, we are but we are also interested in the warehouse which Gibson was investigating."

"What would you like to know, Mr. Burger?" the lieutenant asked.

"Whatever you are willing to share with us. We have a young man in custody who was running drug-trafficking out of a warehouse in Los Angeles. Paul here along with Perry Mason discovered it. It had more than two million dollars worth of heroin. Three hitmen from DeValle's French mafia tried to take out Paul and Perry but Lt. Tragg arrived with the LAPD," Hamilton told Lt. Russell.

"Once we were informed of Gibson's death we got a search warrant for the warehouse. We found about two million dollars in heroin. We have arrested the young man who worked for the owner."

"Are you sure the owner is clean?" Paul asked.

"There is no doubt about that. When he discovered a problem with the books he hired Thomas Gibson." He looked at Paul. "You know his reputation, Drake. He is as honest a detective as you are. He and his client, Gilbert Dickinson, came to me with the company books. Dickinson also keeps a set of books his employees do not know about. He found a large discrepancy between the two sets of books. That is when they brought them to me. The young man who has been handling the one set of books is Mitchell Jones. I have checked the bank records of Dickinson. They show the same deposits as what he has recorded in his books. However, Jones' books show a much larger deposit. We checked his bank account but it had nothing unusual. But his brother's account shows the difference between Dickinson's and Jones' books. The funds in Gene Jones' account are then immediately wired to an account in a Wells Fargo account in Sacramento. That account is being checked now. We have both Mitchell and Gene Jones in custody. We are charging them with embezzlement at the moment. There will be further charges I am sure as we check out this drug ring."

"Lieutenant, you should get in touch with Lt. Tragg of the Los Angeles police department. He is investigating the same drug ring. Also, talk to Chief Robert T. Ironside of the…," Hamilton said before being interrupted by Lt. Russell.

"…San Francisco police department. I know Chief Ironside. He's the best detective this side of the Atlantic Ocean. What has he got to do with this?" Russell asked.

"He's investigating the murder of Jermaine Webb, a drug dealer who was murdered," Paul offered.

"I heard," Russell nodded. "I also heard they charged Commissioner Randall with the murder. That is ridiculous. I have never known a more honest man. It is unfortunate he happened to be near the body after making a threat towards Webb. I don't believe for a minute that he is guilty though."

"Ironside doesn't believe it either," Hamilton said. "He believes Webb was killed by whoever is running this drug ring. He may have to find the man before he can clear Randall. Ironside believes Randall's gun was planted. That combined with the threat Randall made against Webb has really put him in a bind."

"What about the warehouse? I am betting it was full of three-foot containers full of heroin in plastic bags packed in coffee," guessed Paul.

"Yes, that is exactly what we found. About two million dollars worth of the stuff," Russell confirmed. I take it you have found the same in LA and Ironside has found the same in San Francisco?" Russell asked.

**Paul** nodded in acknowledgement. "I think it would be helpful to all of us if we worked together on this case."

"I could not agree more. I will keep both you and Chief Ironside up to date on what is happening here if both of you do the same." Russell got up, grabbed his suit coat off the back of the chair and headed for the door indicating the meeting was over.

Paul and Hamilton followed him to the door. "We'll be in touch."

8.4

Lt. Reese, Commissioner Randall and Sgt. Randy Kempt entered Ironside's office/residence. They walked down the ramp and were met by Perry Mason. "Good morning, gentleman. Chief Ironside will be with us in just a moment. Commissioner, the chief would like you to sit down over here with the mug shot books and see if you can identity the man who was at the Golden Gate Bridge.

Randall walked over to the table and sat down. He began looking through the mug books.

Chief Ironside entered the office from the bathroom. He wheeled over to the table. "Good morning," he called out in his signature gruff voice. He looked over the young Sergeant and said, "Sit down, Sergeant."

Sgt. Kempt took a seat beside Ironside. He was slightly nervous as he had never come face to face with Chief Robert T. Ironside and he had heard plenty of stories about him. No one liked being called in for a one on one with this man, least of all having it done when one did not know why. "You asked to see me, Chief?"

"Mark, bring out some coffee, will you please." He turned back to Kempt. "You are Sgt. Damon Richard's partner. I would like to talk to you about him."

Kempt looked at Ironside. Perry Mason took a seat on the other side of Ironside. Della Street walked over and took a seat beside the lawyer. Kempt looked between Mason and Ironside and shook his head. "I heard you two looked a lot alike but wow, you could be brothers. The resemblance is amazing."

Ironside ignored Kempt's observation and barked, "Well, what about Richards?"

"What did you want to know, Chief?"

"What kind of partner is he? Do you trust him? Do you consider him honest?" Ironside inquired.

Kempt became uncomfortable. "He's my partner. I have to work with him."

"Sergeant, I don't have the time or the patience to dance around your feelings or loyalties to Richards. I want answers, honest answers. This conversation goes no further than this room but you will answer me," Ironside glared at the detective sergeant.

Kempt hesitated as if carefully considering what he was going to tell Ironside. He had no intentions of protecting a man he considered unworthy of the badge he carried. Ironside was not a man to mess with. "He's a lone wolf who ignores rules and doesn't keep me informed what he is doing. So no, I do not trust him. In fact I spend half my time checking up on him. As far as being honest, again no, I do not consider him honest. I believe he is involved with something illegal. I have nothing concrete I can give you, Chief, but he is constantly dealing with the shadiest of characters and he is secretive about why. It never seems to have anything to do with the job."

Ironside listened to the man with a stone-face stare. He did not like what he was hearing. He was not surprised but he did not like it none the less. "Sergeant, I want you to do something for me. I would like you to keep a close eye on Sgt. Richards…see if you can find out what he is up to. Would you be willing to do that?"

Kempt looked at Ironside. "I would like to know what this is about before answering that, Chief."

Ironside explained his suspicions of Richards regarding Commissioner Randall. He told him only what he thought he needed to know. When he was finished he waited for Kempt's reaction. "Alright, Chief. I will see what I can find out. It will not be easy. He doesn't share anything with me. But if he is a dirty cop and I suspect he is, I would rather not be associated with him. I have no intentions of letting him bring me down with him. How do you want me to report back to you?"

"As long as he suspects nothing you can drop in this office when you have learned something worthwhile telling me. But Sergeant, you are to take no chances because if he is involved with what I think he is then he is dealing with some pretty ruthless people. I don't want you taking any chances. Is that clear?" Ironside questioned.

"Yes sir, perfectly. Anything else, Chief?" Kempt asked.

"No. You better get going," Ironside said in dismissal. Kempt left the office. He passed Eve Whitfield on her way in.

"Good morning, Chief, everybody," she said. "I checked out the replacement secretary as you requested. The employment agency never heard of her. She was not sent over by them. In fact they were unable to find a replacement to send in at all. They said they called the commissioner's office to tell him. A woman answered the phone and said she was the commissioner's secretary and that she had come in to work after all."

Mason stood up. "Eve, can you check with the front desk to see who she signed in as and if anyone recognized her?"

"I did that already, Perry. She signed in as Mary Gallows and no one downstairs that saw her had ever seen her before. They all described her as about five foot seven, brunette, nice figure, and pretty face."

"Eve, have the key she turned in checked for fingerprints," Ironside ordered.

"Already being done, Chief," Eve said with a smirk on her face believing she had stayed ahead of the chief.

"Where's the video?" Ironside asked.

"Video?" Eve asked, confused.

"From the parking lot!" Ironside growled. "She had to leave here somehow. She would have parked in the garage. I assume you checked the video to see what vehicle she left in?"

"I'll get right on it," Eve said deflated. _Was it ever going to be possible to stay a step ahead of that man_, she thought.

"Never mind, Eve, I need you with us. Mark!" Ironside yelled.

"I'm right here, Chief, and there is nothing wrong with my hearing," Mark complained.

"I want you to go downstairs. Check the garage video and see if you can find a woman who fits the description Eve gave leaving the garage at approximately five o'clock. And tell Lt. Means to meet us in the garage." Mark turned and left.

"Alright, let's head over to Webb's apartment. Ed, you're driving. Della, I would like you to stay here with the Commissioner. I'll have one of the officers outside this office step in until we get back."

"Alright, Chief," Della said.

8.5

Paul Drake was driving a rental car on a desert highway. Hamilton Burger sat in the front seat. They were headed to the warehouse. Lt. Russell had given them the address with permission to take a look around. A semi truck seemed to be picking up speed behind them. "Better let him pass, Paul. He seems to be in a hurry," Hamilton observed.

Paul slowed down. The semi did not. Instead it rammed the back of their vehicle. Both men took quite a jolt but were unharmed. Paul stepped down onto the accelerator and floored the car. It immediately began to pick up speed. It was not enough to stop the semi from pulling up beside their car. The driver of the semi rammed the car nearly sending Paul off the road. He regained control of the vehicle. "Hamilton, call the police NOW!" he shouted.

Hamilton pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. The vehicle took another jolt from the semi truck knocking the phone to the floor. Paul lost control of the vehicle sending it over the incline and downward. As Paul tried to control the vehicle Hamilton hit his head on the dashboard in front of him and was knocked out. "Burger!" shouted Paul. There was no response. As the car begin to turn over Paul realized he would not be able to stop it from rolling. The car turned over a couple of times and crashed into a tree. It came to a complete stop upside down. Neither man moved.

8.6

The van arrived at Jermaine Webb's apartment. Ironside pushed the button to release the lift. He wheeled onto it and pushed the button riding the lift to the ground. Perry Mason joined him. Reese arrived a minute later with Lt. Means. "Eve, when we get inside you question the neighboring apartments. Carl, you and John check the surrounding houses. Find out if they saw or heard anything. Ed, you join Perry and me. We'll check out the apartment. Ok, let's get moving. Remember, we need something that will help Dennis."

Perry stepped behind Ironside and pushed his chair toward the apartment building. Ed walked beside the chief's left side.

8.7

From the bushes a sniper laid in wait. Lucky for him the bushes were so thick no one could possibly see into them. He pointed his gun toward the three men moving down the sidewalk toward the building. The blond woman had gone ahead of the rest and had entered the apartment building. Damn! He wanted the man in the wheelchair but another man was walking beside him blocking a clear shot at him. He had already waited until two of the men had headed down the street. The lawyer was probably not armed but he knew the other man with Ironside would be. He could not be sure whether or not Ironside himself would be armed. He would wait until they went in and quietly follow.

8.8

Reese and Means knocked on the door of a house down the street from the apartment building. This was their third one. So far no one had seen anything. The door opened and a woman in her sixties appeared. She was still in her bathrobe with her hair uncombed. "I am not buying whatever it is you are selling." She began to shut the door. Reese put his foot in the door. He pulled out his badge and showed it to the woman.

"Oh, I am sorry. I took you for salesmen. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We are investigating the murder of a man in the apartment building down the street," Carl told her. He reminded her of the date and asked her if she had seen anything. Before she had a chance to answer he turned to Lt. Means. "We can save some time if we split up. You check next door. I will talk to this lady." Means was more than happy to get away from Reese and do some investigation on his own.

Reese turned back to the woman and said, "May I come in?"

"Sure, this way," she answered. She led Reese into the living room. There were several suitcases sitting at the front door.

"Could you tell me if you saw anything the night of the murder?" Reese asked.

"I had just arrived home at right about the time it happened. In fact I have not even unpacked my suitcases yet. They are still sitting at the front door. Anyway, I thought I heard a car backfire. I looked outside and did not see any cars moving or any with lights on. While I was looking a man ran by the house," she said.

Carl perked up. "Can you describe the man?"

"Well, it was pretty dark but I would say he was a man in his thirties…say mid thirties." She stood up. "I am going to get a cup of coffee. Would you like one?"

Carl shook his head. "No, thank you. The man," he said as he pulled a picture out of his pocket, "is this him?" He handed the woman a picture of Commissioner Randall.

"Oh, heavens no. The man in this picture is much older than the man I saw running down the street," said Abigail Falconer.

"Would you come down to headquarters and look though our mug files…see if you can find the man you saw?" Reese asked.

"Why of course. When would you like me to do so?" she asked Reese.

"Right now. I have a few more houses to check and I will come back and get you." Reese got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back."

8.9

Perry Mason pushed Robert Ironside's wheelchair into the apartment Jermaine Webb had once occupied. Ed Brown followed them in. All three men started looking around. Ironside wheeled over to a wastebasket. There was nothing in it but behind it he noticed two cigarette butts. Ironside reached down and picked them up. They were two different brands. He put them into his pocket.

Ed bent down over the spot where the body had fallen. He turned to his boss. "From this drawing on the floor he must have been shot from over there." He pointed toward the door. "Looks like he was surprised and shot as the assailant entered the room. That is what Carl and I figured when we came in the other night."

Perry shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Look at the mud on the floor."

Ed looked around. "What mud?"

"Look here," Perry Mason pointed by the desk.

Ironside rolled over to the desk. "He's right, Ed. There is just a slight hint of mud here. It looks like he was standing here."

"And dragged over here after being shot," Perry said.

"But why? Why would he take the time to move the body over here?" Ed asked.

Ironside moved closer to the desk. There were particles of dirt on the desk and a couple spots of blood on a piece of paper that had been shoved into a book Ironside opened. "Because Webb fell on this desk," Ironside said. He opened the drawers of the desk and began examining the contents.

Perry Mason joined Ironside at the desk. "The killer must have wanted something from this desk." He started checking the drawers on the opposite side Ironside was looking. Neither man could find anything of interest in the drawers. Perry ran his hands along the desk. He continued do so as he reached under the middle of the desk. He stopped. "There is something carved in the bottom of the middle desk drawer."

Ironside pulled the drawer out, dumped the contents on the top of the desk. There was a phone number carved on the drawer. Mason and Ironside looked at each other. Mason grabbed the phone and dialed the number. He waited while the phone rang. "Secretary of State's office," said the voice. Perry hung up the phone.

Ironside looked at the phone number. "This is a Sacramento exchange. Who answered, Perry?"

"Secretary of State," Perry said.

Suddenly a silenced bullet was fired into the back of Ed Brown and he went down. The gunman leveled his gun at Chief Robert Ironside and fired.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 9**

9.1

Just as the assailant fired, another shot was fired from behind. As the bullet entered his body he jerked his gun upward. His bullet entered the wall near the ceiling. He dropped to the floor where he stood. Standing behind him was Lt. Carl Reese with his service revolver pulled and aimed forward. "Chief, are you ok?"

Ironside wheeled over to where Ed Brown laid on the floor. The chief checked his pulse. "Carl, call an ambulance NOW!" Ironside roared.

Perry Mason was already on the phone calling for the ambulance. Reese pulled out his cell phone and called police headquarters.

Ironside wheeled his chair over to the gunman who was lying dead on the floor where he had been dropped by Reese's gun. Ironside checked for a pulse. There was none. "We'll need a forensic team, Lieutenant."

Racing into the room with her service revolver drawn was Eve Whitfield. She lowered it after surveying the scene. "Chief?"

"I'm alright, Eve," Ironside assured her. "Thanks to Carl."

Eve then noticed Ed lying on the floor. She hurried over to him. "Oh, Ed!"

Perry Mason walked over to Eve and gently lifted her by the shoulders. "Help is on the way." He held her in his arms to comfort the teary-eyed officer.

In the distance the roar of a siren could be heard. Medical personnel soon filled the room. A stretcher was brought in. Two men picked up the injured detective and set him on the stretcher. Ed stirred and regained consciousness. Ironside placed his hand on his sergeant's shoulder. "Easy, Ed. You'll be fine."

Brown smiled at his boss and closed his eyes. He was wheeled out of the room.

"Chief?" Eve said with pleading in her eyes.

Knowing his pretty police officer and the love she had for him and his staff Ironside said, "Go, Eve. Call Mark. He will want to join you at the hospital. I will be there later. Keep me informed."

Eve left the room just as fast as she could.

Perry's cell phone rang. "Mason."

Lt. Tragg's grave voice sounded in his ear. "Perry, Drake and Burger were in a car accident. The have been taken to San Diego General."

Perry had a sick feeling in his stomach. "Will they be alright?"

Ironside noticed the grave look on his brother's face. He wheeled over to Perry and listened.

Noticing the concern on Ironside's face Perry pushed the speaker button.

"I don't know yet. Their car went over an incline and hit a tree. Both were found unconscious. Perry, this was no accident. It was deliberate. There are skid marks on both sides of the road. They were forced off the road."

"Where were they headed?" Perry asked.

"Lt. Russell gave them permission to check out the warehouse Russell raided," Lt. Tragg told him.

Ironside interrupted. He told Tragg what had transpired in San Francisco.

Tragg listened to Ironside and then said, "Chief, I just got the information on the account the money is being wired to. It is in the name of Norman Feldman. We are checking but we think he works for the Secretary of State in Sacramento. We found a phone number that answers with a recording for that office."

Perry and Ironside exchanged looks. "Lieutenant, we just found a phone number carved in the bottom of a drawer. When I called it was answered by a recording 'Secretary of State'."

"Why would someone carve a public number into a desk drawer?" Tragg asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Perry pondered.

Ironside frowned. Then it hit him. "Because it is not the number to the Secretary of State's office. And..."

"Feldman doesn't work there. It is a contact name," Perry finished for Ironside.

"Lieutenant, please keep us informed regarding both Paul and Hamilton. I want to know the minute there is a change in their conditions," Perry said.

"We will check out Feldman from this end," Ironside told Tragg. "Keep on Carrens. We need that kid to start talking. And call Lt. Russell and let him know what is going on here." Mason hung up the phone when Ironside completed his conversation.

Perry looked at his brother. "Bob, we have to start taking precautions to protect the people working on this case. Whoever is behind this is leaving a trail of dead bodies and is trying to add all of us to that trail."

"I said it before that the individual in charge has to be very powerful to frame Dennis and hire hitmen to kill anyone who gets in the way. Perry, you know where this is leading us, don't you?"

"Sacramento. Looks like it might be leading us to a powerful individual there. We cannot rule out an influential politician. I think we better start looking for someone who had ties to David Martin. It could very well lead to the man in charge." Mason was pacing back and forth.

"That is exactly what I am thinking. Attacking Ed, Paul, and Hamilton only makes me more determined to find whoever is responsible. They have miscalculated if they think this will get us to back off. I want this man, Perry," Ironside said with determination.

"We will get him. You and I. We will bring him in." Mason laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Carl! Take over here. Come on, Perry, let's get to the hospital," Ironside called out as he began to wheel himself towards the door.

9.2

Della Street sat in Chief Ironside's office/residence. Although Eve had called and made it clear Perry was alright she knew she would worry until she heard Perry's voice.

Dennis Randall stopped looking through the mug shots. He rose from his chair and walked over to Della. He sat down beside her and placed his hand over hers. "Perry could not be in better hands. Believe me, Bob protects his people like a lioness protecting her young. He will be no different with Perry. Probably more so since Perry is his brother."

Della looked at Randall with shock registering on her face. "So Robert told you?"

Randall smiled. "No, he did not. He is not the only one with deductive abilities... although there is no one better than he. I could not believe the strong resemblance between them was just by chance. I quietly did some checking on my own. Bob did a pretty good job of covering his tracks but not well enough...not for someone who knows him. As far as I know he does not know that I know the truth. I did not discuss it with him. I figured if he had wanted me to know he would have told me. The cop in me could not leave it alone. I had to know why the two men looked and sounded alike. And then there is the fact that both men are absolutely brilliant at what they do. There had to be a reason for that kind of intelligence in both of them."

Della squeezed Randall's hand. "Perry is just as protective of Robert. He seems to think Robert needs protecting."

Randall laughed. "He did not get the nickname 'the Ironman on wheels' for nothing. Believe me, we have raced in when he was in dangerous situations only to find out he managed to disarm his captors or assailants and was in complete control of the situation. He uses his wits and intelligence to protect himself. He's an amazing individual. But don't tell him I said so. And I'll tell you another thing. I am glad he has a brother who happens to be the best defense attorney in the United States." Randall stared off.

Della could see the worry in his eyes. "We'll get through this, Commissioner. You have the best there is working on your behalf. They will find the real killer."

Randall smiled. He patted Della's hand and then returned to his mug files.

9.3

Perry and Ironside sat in the waiting room along with Eve and Mark. Ed Brown was in surgery. He had been there for 4 hours. Waiting for news on his injured officers was never something Ironside had the patience for. He wanted to be assured immediately that his sergeant was going to be alright. He glanced over at his younger brother. He realized he had been so preoccupied he had forgotten Perry had two very close friends of his own in the hospital back in San Diego. He cursed himself for not being there for his brother. He wheeled over to Perry. "Have you heard anything on Paul and Hamilton yet?" he asked Perry.

Perry shook his head. "No, nothing."

Ironside reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He checked his contacts for Lt. Russell and pressed his name. As the phone dialed his San Diego friend he waited for an answer. Lt. Russell answered. "Jordan, Bob Ironside here."

"Bob, good to hear from you even if it is not a social call. It isn't, is it?" Russell asked.

"I wish it were. Jordan, is there any news at all on Paul Drake and Hamilton Burger? I don't think they would give Perry Mason any information if he called the hospital so I thought I would go through you for news of their condition," Ironside said.

"Right now there is not much to report. Hamilton Burger is in serious condition but Paul Drake came out of it mostly with some cuts and bruises. Burger will be in the hospital for a while. They are keeping Drake overnight for observation but he will be released tomorrow. If there are any changes I will certainly relay them to you, Chief."

"Do you have any leads on who ran them off the road?" Ironside asked.

"Drake said it was a semi truck. He was too busy trying to keep the car on the road to get a license number. Besides he said the truck came up on their side but never moved out in front of them. I doubt if we will get much more than that. It was a deserted highway. Drake said the semi was the only vehicle they saw on the road. We tried but found no one that was in the area at the time. Tell Mason he can call Drake if he wants. He can accept phone calls. Burger however is still in intensive care," Russell added.

Ironside told Russell about what they had come up with so far and what had happened at Webb's apartment.

"Chief, we are dealing with some very ruthless and dangerous people. You be careful and make sure Mason is protected. There is a contract out on both of you. You may have got this killer but there will be another to follow. You can count on it. I'll be in touch." Russell hung up.

Ironside turned to those waiting on news of Ed and gave them the information Russell had told him over the phone. As they were digesting the information Ironside gave them, a doctor in a surgical mask walked into the waiting room. He spotted Ironside and approached him. "Chief Ironside, I am Doctor Wismer. Sergeant Brown is out of surgery. We were able to remove the bullet with some complications. It was because of where it was lodged that took us so long. He came through the surgery well. Barring no further complications he is out of danger. He lost a lot of blood so we did do a blood transfusion. There won't be any permanent damage as the bullet missed vital organs and did not damage the spinal cord even though it was lodged very close to it. He is in the recovery room and it will be a while before he will wake up. I intend on keeping him sedated tonight so no one will be able to see him unless you want to go in for a minute, Chief. However, I recommend all of you go home. You can see him in the morning. If you would like, you can call the desk during the night to check on him."

Ironside reached for the waiting room phone. He spoke over his shoulder. "Doctor, I am going to assign police officers to guard Sgt. Brown's room. I am not taking any chances the man who ordered this will send someone to finish the job. I would like you to meet with my officers and introduce them to the medical personnel that will be taking care of him. No one else will be permitted in his room by those officers so don't leave anyone out that has to take care of him."

It was obvious Dr. Wismer did not like the idea of having policemen in the hospital halls, let alone giving them authority over hospital staff. He knew better than to argue with Ironside. His reputation was well known. "Alright, Chief. Have them report to my office. It is on this floor." He turned and left the room.

Ironside dialed the phone. He ordered two policemen to guard Brown's room and to be relieved every eight hours. He also ordered three other officers to report to the hospital to escort his people back to headquarters. After doing so he hung up the phone.

9.4

"I thought I told you Ironside was to be left alone unless I ordered otherwise. You simply have no idea of who you are dealing with. Ironside will come at us like a wounded cat. The more you go after his and Mason's people the more determined he will become to find us. And even though I told you to leave him alone you brought in a hired gun to take him out. Then the idiot not only misses Ironside but manages to get himself killed in the process." He listened to the other man for a moment before he continued.

"It was reckless and stupid on your part to put out a contract on Ironside and Mason. You should be thankful Ironside's people killed your hired gun. If they had taken him alive we would not be having this conversation. In fact you would not be having any conversation, period. Now we _have _to take out Ironside. You have given me no choice. You shot his sergeant. Ironside will come after us with a vengeance. Take care of him and don't screw it up this time. Use Mason or his secretary to lure him. He will come for them. They are where he is weak. If you mess this up you are finished." The man slammed the phone down in the cradle.

9.5

Mark pushed his boss into his office followed by Perry and the rest of his own staff. Mark headed for the kitchen to decide what to fix everyone for dinner.

Della stood up and immediately went to Perry. He smiled at her as if to say, _I'm fine. _

Everyone found a place to sit down. Commissioner Randall walked over to Chief Ironside. "How's Ed doing?"

The chief looked up. "He will be alright." Ironside looked around the room full of emotionally spent people. "Mark! What's for dinner?"

"Burgers," Mark replied.

Ironside displayed disapproval of Mark's choice of dinner. "Don't we have anything else?"

"No! We are having burgers unless you want to cook." Mark continued his work in the kitchen.

"Well at least it is not chili," Carl said.

"Amen to that," Commissioner Randall agreed.

Lt. Means came up behind Chief Ironside. "Chief, I know you do not think much of me and it is obvious by the way you are treating me that you do not trust me. I guess I deserve that. No matter what you think I do want to do what is right. I have pushed the legal line on many occasions but it has been because of my impatience with the legal loopholes criminals seem to be able to slip through."

Ironside slammed his fist down on the table. "Lt. Means. Laws are written and passed for everyone...not just the criminals. If we, as law enforcement officers, ignore those laws then we are no better than those we arrest. That badge you carry is not a license to do as you please."

"Yes sir. I am beginning to see that. Believe me, I worked with the prosecuting attorney because I believed I was helping to put away people that belonged behind bars but I do not want to railroad, as you put it, an innocent man behind bars." Means paused. Ironside waited for him to continue.

"Chief, after Lt. Reese sent me off on my own I found out something that leads me to believe John Richards is corrupt," Means announced to the shock of everyone in the room.

"That is a serious charge, Lieutenant. You better explain exactly what you are talking about," Ironside demanded in a raised skeptical voice.

"After you took over this case I was furious and humiliated. I went to see Richards. We agreed that I would keep an eye on you and report back to him. Richards talked about revenge against you and Mr. Mason. I will admit I was right there with them. After Lt. Reese left me doing busy work at the jail I had time to think about all of this. Richards represents exactly what I have been trying to stop…injustice. He is not interested in convicting Commissioner Randall because he believes he is guilty. He is more interested in beating Mr. Mason. For if he beats the foremost defense attorney in the country he thinks it will further his career. He is only interested in putting the commissioner in jail because he believes it will hurt you, Chief Ironside. For him it is all about revenge, nothing more nothing less. I am disgusted with myself for even considering helping him." Means looked away from Ironside for he could not bear to see the disgust he might see in his eyes.

"This confession of yours bares no facts, Lieutenant," Ironside said. "It is pure opinion on your part. Revenge is an emotional reaction. It makes for a bad prosecutor but not necessarily a corrupt one. Come now, Lieutenant. You must have something more than this to make such a charge."

"I do, Chief." Means said. "After Lt. Reese and I split up to question neighbors I spoke with a woman three doors down from where Carl and I split up. Her name is Wanda Hartman. Her young 10-year-old son's hobby is taking pictures." Lt. Means pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Chief Ironside. Perry Mason and Della Street looked over Ironside's shoulder at the picture.

"It's a picture of John Richards and his brother Damon," Della said surprised.

Perry nodded in agreement. "This photo was taken at Webb's apartment building. It shows them going in the front door. Lieutenant, when was this photo taken?"

Everyone in the room was silent. The implications of the photo shocked all of them.

"The boy, whose name is Justin Hartman, said he took the picture about what would be a half an hour before Commissioner Randall would have entered the building. There is one problem though." Means pulled up a chair next to Ironside. "The mother was not home at the time the photo was taken. She left the boy in the care of the neighbor. The neighbor allowed the boy to play outside but did not see the boy take the picture or did not see the camera for that matter. The boy has his own dark room. He developed the picture himself. We have nothing but the boy's word for the time the picture was taken."

Eve looked at Perry. "Since when is the word of a ten-year-old boy ignored in a court of law?"

Mason continued to stare at the photo. He looked up at Eve. "It isn't, Eve. The problem is if we were to put the lad on the stand any good prosecuting attorney would tear his testimony apart. He would confuse him regarding the time and date. And you can bet John Richards and Damon Richards would come up with a reasonable sounding explanation as to why they were there in the first place and the time would not agree with Justin Hartman. They would make it sound like a legitimate, official police visit," Perry told her.

Mark spoke up. "Aren't we forgetting something? Aren't we forgetting to consider that that is exactly what it was…a legitimate, official police visit?"

Carl shook his head and snorted.

Ironside looked at his Lieutenant and barked, "Are you going to share your thoughts with us, Mr. Reese, or just sit there making noises?"

"When John and I split up I talked to a neighbor by the name of Abigail Falconer a few doors down from the apartment building. She said she saw a man pass by her apartment in a hurry just after she heard the shot. She is sure of the time as she had just arrived home from a trip. I showed her a picture of Commissioner Randall and asked if he was the man she saw. She said no, the man she saw was much younger."

"Never thought I see the day when I would be glad to be an old geezer in someone's eyes," Randall quipped. It drew a laugh from everyone in the room except Ironside who was lost in thought.

"Carl, did you get a description of the man she saw?" Ironside asked him.

"Yes, Chief, I did. I had her brought down here to check the mug files just before I spotted the hitman entering the apartment building with a gun in his hand. Anyway she was not able to find the man in the mug files…" Carl continued.

"She would not have found him if the man she saw was either Damon or John Richards," Della said.

Ironside was becoming impatient. "Carl, the description…," he demanded.

"The description she gave could have described Damon Richards," Carl said. "It backs up what John has told us about the boy."

It had not escaped Lt. Means that he was now being referred to as John rather than just Lieutenant.

Perry looked to his brother. "Bob, we have got to find out what Damon Richards has been up to. I can put the boy on the stand first. Richards will tear him apart but only temporarily until I put Abigail Falconer on the stand. She will back up what the boy says. We could put a reasonable doubt in the minds of the jury. Placing John Richards and Damon Richards at the scene of the crime would show that someone other than the commissioner had the opportunity to commit the crime. We have to find a motive for them to do it."

"Isn't revenge a strong enough motive?" Commissioner Randall asked.

"Trying to prove Richards is trying to get back at Chief Ironside is not going to be easy," Perry said. "I would rather find out if either of the Richards brothers had a motive to want to kill Jermaine Webb."

Ironside turned his attention back to Reese. "Carl, you and John need to start checking deeper into Damon Richards's background. Get started first thing in the morning. Check with Sgt. Kempt. He hasn't had enough time to find out anything but call him nonetheless. Maybe we will get lucky. John, let us know when Richards tries to contact you again."

"You can count on it, Chief," Lt. Means said.

Ironside looked at Means. The lieutenant knew the chief was about to read him the riot act. "I am only going to say this once, Lieutenant. I am taking you at your word that you are sincere about everything you said tonight. As of right now you are officially a member of my staff until this case is solved. You no longer have a babysitter. I will expect you to work with us as a member of this team and report back to me. If I find you have taken us for fools I will bring you up on charges and you will be finished in the law enforcement business. Do your job as it is supposed to be done and you will give me reason to stop holding up any further advancement in the police department. Do we understand each other?"

Lt. Means looked Ironside straight in the eye. "We understand each other completely and I **will**do my job…the way I should have been doing it from the beginning. I have no hard feelings, Chief, for you holding up any further promotions on my part. I did not deserve them. I know that now. But I will deserve them, sir, and I want to apologize for calling you Chief Big Mouth…err I mean…in front of Carl…I did not mean …It just came out of my mouth…" Means had turned beet red.

Everyone started laughing as Chief Ironside mocked indignation. "Alright, you have all had your fun now get out of here before I demote you. Eve, first thing in the morning, find that secretary. Carl, you and John get to work on Damon Richards. Commissioner, we'll see you in the morning."

Lt. John Means walked up to the commissioner. "Sir, I will walk with you downstairs."

Randall looked at Means and put his wrists out indicating he was expecting to be cuffed. Means looked down at his hands and said, "That is not necessary, Commissioner."

Randall smiled and said, "But regulations state…"

Means purposely quoting Ironside said, "Don't quote regulations to me, sir. I know the regulations. It is not necessary and that is an order from the chief." Randall walked out with Means and Reese.

After everyone had gone Perry, Della and Ironside sat drinking bourbon. "You know, I am supposed to be going fishing with Hamilton this weekend."

Della thought about Hamilton and Paul. She reached for the phone on the table and called the hospital. She asked for Paul Drake's room. When Paul answered Della said, "Some people will do anything to try to get vacation time."

"Hello, beautiful! Some people will do anything because your boss doesn't allow vacations and he can't seem to take one himself even when they are scheduled," Paul laughed.

Ironside punched the speaker button. Perry said, "How are you feeling, Paul?"

"Like a truck ran over me," Paul replied.

"It did," Perry said. "I find it hard to believe they went after you simply because you were going to check out that warehouse. Either you or Hamilton know something or have access to something they don't want us finding out. Paul, when you get out tomorrow contact Tragg. Go over the Donald Griffith case that started the drug ring, with a fine tooth comb. I have a hunch that is where the connection is to the attack on you. I think they were going after Hamilton, not you."

"You don't waste any time, do you, Perry? Here I am, lying in a hospital bed and you are issuing orders for tomorrow," Paul said.

"Well, I did ask you how you were." Perry laughed.

Paul laughed back at Perry. "Alright, pal. I will get back to you." Drake hung up.

9.6

The nurses' station alarm started blaring. "Whose is that?" yelled the head nurse.

"Hamilton Burger," answered one of the nurses.

Medical personnel started racing to Burger. Two doctors ran around the corner into intensive care and threw back the curtain where Hamilton Burger laid in a bed. The machine beside him had flatlined.

"His heart has stopped. Get the paddles! Hurry!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 10**

10.1

Medical personnel swarmed around Hamilton Burger. The emergency doctor zapped him with the paddles. His heart restarted. After twenty minutes of working on him they had him stabilized.

The emergency doctor turned to the head nurse on duty. "I want him monitored around the clock. That means I want someone sitting with him. Once we know he is out of danger we can monitor him like everyone else. Remember this guy is a VIP. I don't want anything happening to him. Is that clear?"

The nursed nodded in acknowledgement. "A VIP?" she asked. "Who is he?"

"He's the Los Angeles district attorney. I recognized him the minute he arrived. He's the guy that goes up against Perry Mason in court all the time." The doctor started walking away.

The nursed mumbled, "Seems to me Perry Mason would be the VIP if he were in here. Burger is the guy that loses to him all the time."

The emergency doctor turned back. "That is true but Mason is an exceptional attorney. If you discount those cases Burger would be just about undefeated in court. Believe me, he is actually a good DA." He turned and left.

10.2

Sgt. Randy Kempt was following his partner Damon Richards at a distance. Richards had driven out to a warehouse just outside the San Francisco city limits. He unlocked the door and went in. He was unaware that Kempt was not far behind him.

Richards walked past hundreds of three-foot containers towards the office. "Hello, Bronson," he called out to the man on duty.

"Hey, Damon, what are you doing here tonight?" Bronson asked Richards.

"We have had so many warehouses raided lately I want to make sure we are moving this stuff out on time. The powers to be are getting edgy. Ironside and that meddling lawyer are becoming a major problem." Richards pulled out the manifest and started studying it.

"I heard Ironside pulled Means off the case. That's too bad. If he had been heading it your brother could have been completely informed as to what was going on. Then we would have known," Bronson said.

"My brother has no idea what is going on with these warehouses. All he wants to do is beat that fancy lawyer and Ironside. My brother must never know. I could not guarantee how he would react. He is protecting me. He thinks I was at the scene of the murder and he would rather keep it quiet. He does not want a scandal. He does not believe I had anything to do with killing Webb."

"You did." Gerard Bronson grinned. "And it sounds more like he is trying to protect himself than you."

"Yes. But he does not know I did it. It is in our best interest to keep him in the dark," Richards said.

"It's in his best interest if you want to keep him alive. The boss does not put up with problems. He eliminates them," Bronson laughed.

Richards stopped talking when he heard a noise out in the warehouse. "Did you hear something?"

Bronson drew his gun. "I sure as hell did." He headed out into the warehouse quietly. Richards followed him with his gun drawn. They moved further into the dark warehouse. The advantage was theirs as both knew every foot of the large warehouse and where every container of heroin was.

As they turned past the third set of containers they spotted someone who was using a knife to cut open one of the containers. He pulled out a cell phone and began taking pictures of the containers and the drugs they contained.

Bronson and Richards came up behind him and shined a flashlight at his back. Shock registered on Richards' face as he turned and looked at his partner. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he continued to point his gun at Kempt.

"I could ask you the same question. You are involved in this drug ring, aren't you? I can't believe it. Ironside will send you away for a very long time. Damon, I suggest you give yourself up and turn state's evidence. It is the only way you are going to avoid a long prison term." Kempt was looking for some way to distract the two men. It was his only chance to draw his weapon. It was doubtful they were going to let him out of here alive.

Damon put his head back and laughed. "Ironside isn't going to do anything. It won't be long before he and his big mouth lawyer friend will be dead. I have no intentions of turning myself in. You on the other hand should not have followed me here."

Sgt. Randy Kempt began slowly backing away. "That's far enough, partner," Richards said. "I want to know if Ironside put you up to this."

Kempt just stared at Richards. He had no intentions of telling Richards anything.

"Come now, partner. You have nothing to lose. So why don't you just answer me? What does Ironside know?" Richards demanded.

"I have no intentions of telling you anything," Kempt said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Richards pointed his service revolver directly at Kempt's head and pulled the trigger. Kempt fell to the floor. "Get rid of the body," Richards told Bronson.

10.3

Perry and Della were sitting with the Chief next to his favorite window. "We had a very close call today, Bob," Perry said to his brother.

"I know. It was my fault. I should have had officers placed at both the front and back doors." Ironside rested his elbow on the arm of his wheelchair and his chin on his thumb. "Ed paid the price for my oversight."

Della looked into familiar blue eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Robert. The man was a pro. He probably would have shot the officers to get past them."

"One thing we know is they will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in the way. And we have gotten in the way. Anyone that is with us until we solve this case is a potential target for these killers," Perry warned.

"I have to warn you it is very hard to protect a person from a professional. I was surprised the man today decided to come in after us. I would have thought he would have fired at us from a distance," Ironside said. "Tomorrow we will get Dennis back on the mug files for the man Webb sold the drugs to near the Golden Gate Bridge. We got a break with Lt. Means' picture of the Richards brothers. There has to be something that ties the three cities together under one boss. We have to find that tie."

"Bob, we have to find out what Damon Richards is up to. I am beginning to think he is the key to this," Perry offered.

"Carl and John will check him out thoroughly," Ironside insisted.

Della turned her attention away from the window. "Robert, can Lt. Means be trusted?"

"I read people well, Della," Ironside told her. "Yes, I believe he was sincere. He could have buried that photo. Instead he turned it over to me. He has always skirted the law but possibly that is because he wanted to get ahead. At any rate Carl will keep an eye on him."

"It's getting late. I think I will try and get some sleep. Bob, can I help you get ready for bed?" Perry asked Ironside.

"Thanks, Perry, but Mark will be back shortly. In fact I am surprised he is not back from night school by now. He probably went out with some friends afterwards. He knows I usually stay up late and I can get into bed by myself if I have to. I think I will stay up and think awhile. I find this is the best time of the day for figuring things out. You two go ahead." Ironside looked out the window.

Perry and Della left the chief to think things out.

10.4

The next morning Damon Richards stood by the duty desk waiting for a partner he knew would never arrive. It was more than an hour past time for Kempt to arrive.

Carl Reese noticed Richards standing by the desk. "Hey, Richards, why are you still here this morning? I thought you were working on the Willings murder."

"We are but Randy has not shown up for work and has not called in either. We tried his house and his cell phone but he is not answering either," Richards told him.

Carl did not like the sound of that. "Come with me. We better let the chief know," Carl instructed him.

"I don't answer to Ironside," Richards growled at Reese.

"Everyone answers to Ironside. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better off you will be," Reese growled back. "Now come on."

Richards decided arguing with Reese was pointless at this time. He might as well go with Reese and see if he could learn anything from Ironside...maybe find out what he was up to.

10.5

Lt. John Means stopped in the Narcotics Unit to pick up a report he had ordered from the San Diego police. He stood there long enough to read it. He smiled. The chief was going to be pleased with this report. This would go a long way to proving to the chief he was serious about helping with this case. He would call the San Diego police department and confirm his suspicions first. Yes, he would show Ironside that even though his methods might have been wrong at times he was a good cop who wanted justice.

He headed for the jail. When he got there he told the officer on duty, "I am here to pick up Commissioner Randall. Ironside wants him upstairs."

The duty officer got the keys and disappeared into the jail. He returned with Randall. As he reached into he desk drawer for cuffs Means said, "Those are not necessary, officer."

Looking confused the officer said, "But regulations say..."

"I know the regulations. I will take responsibility." Means took the commissioner's elbow and lead him away.

10.6

Officer Eve Whitfield knocked on the door at the home of Mary Galloway. Eve had been checking the police computer when she ran across a woman whose name was Mary Galloway. Since it was similar to Gallows she decided to investigate Mary Galloway. In the process she had found Mary Galloway had used the alias Mary Gallows on more than one occasions. She found an address for Galloway which led to the doorstep she now stood at. She knocked on the door again. Finally an elderly woman opened the door.

"May I help you?" she croaked out in a raspy voice.

"I am looking for Mary Galloway. My name is Officer Eve Whitfield." Eve pulled her badge out of her purse and presented it to the woman.

Mrs. Galloway took the badge from Eve and looked at it closely. She gave it back and opened the door. "Come in, officer."

Eve followed the old woman in the house. It was a modestly furnished home. Nothing about the house indicated someone was living beyond their means. "Mrs. Galloway, is Mary home? I would like to ask her a few questions."

"No, she is not here right now. She has a temporary job working at the police station. I am surprised you do not know that. She is working as a replacement secretary there for I thought the commissioner's office." Mrs. Galloway got up. "Would you like a cup of coffee, my dear?"

"No, thank you," Eve told her. "Mrs. Galloway, Mary only worked at the police station one day. She did not report to work today. It is important that we talk to her. Does she have a friend or a young man she might stay with?"

The old lady became very upset. "Why would she lie to me? I don't understand where she would have gone today." She began to cry. "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"We don't know that. We will know more when we talk to her. Now can you tell me where she might go…friends…a boyfriend?"

The woman wiped away tears from her eyes and said, "She has been seeing a boy named Gerard Bronson. She might be with him. I cannot tell you where he lives though. I have only seen him a couple of times. He is a tall, big man, dark hair, green eyes. He has a scar across his right cheek."

"Would you mind if I took a look at her room?" Eve asked.

"Certainly, I will show you the way." Mrs. Galloway led Eve upstairs to the first bedroom off the hall. "I don't know what you are looking for but I hope it will help you find my granddaughter."

Eve entered Mary Galloway's room and shut the door.

10.7

Perry wheeled Ironside down the hall of the hospital. As they arrived at Sgt. Brown's room the chief reached forward and opened the door. He pulled himself through the archway. Ed was awake and sitting up. Perry was surprised at how quickly Ed had recovered.

"Good morning, Chief. Morning, Perry," Ed called cheerfully. "What's going on with the case? Anything new?"

Ironside brought Ed up to date. "We found out just before we left for here the man who shot you was a hired gun out of Nevada." Ironside pulled a file out of the side of his chair and gave it to Ed.

Ed whistled. "Kirby Jorgenson…we have been trying to get him for years. He should have quit. He was careless. He never should have followed us into that apartment building. I don't understand why he did not try to kill you when we entered."

"The only place he could have been concealed was in those thick bushes and if I recall, Ed, you were walking in between the chief and the bushes. He would not have been able to get a clear shot at him," Perry said.

"Well, he sure did not have any trouble shooting me in the apartment to get to the chief. We are lucky Carl was on his way in when he was," Ed said.

"I don't even want to think about it," Ironside said.

"Chief, when can you spring me from here? I want to get back to the case." Ed pulled himself up toward the head of the bed.

"You just sit there and recover. The doctor said he will be releasing you in a couple days. For as serious as what could have happened you were lucky…we were lucky. I want you back, Ed, but not until the doctor says so. Sit there and heal. We'll be in touch," Ironside turned his chair and headed to the door. "Come on, Perry, let's go."

Perry Mason moved in behind the chief's chair and pushed him out of Ed's room.

10.8

Paul Drake headed for the intensive care unit to check on Hamilton Burger. The nurse at the duty station cleared him to see Burger but only for a few minutes. She explained to him about the close call they had had the night before but that Burger had improved quite a bit throughout the night.

Paul entered Burger's intensive care unit. Burger was awake. He smiled at Paul as he entered. "I hear you tried checking out last night. Glad to see you failed."

"I am not about to check out until I beat Mason in court," Hamilton said in barely a whisper.

Paul laughed. "I will be sure to tell him. He will be happy to know he is the reason you are still alive." Paul changed the subject. "I am going to go out with Lt. Russell and check out that warehouse. I have a plane ticket back to Los Angeles right afterwards. Perry thinks it was you they were attacking. He believes there is something in the Donald Griffin case that you might have been reminded of if you were to check back on it. Perry wants me to check it out."

"Paul, call Lt. Tragg. Don't do any of this alone. Whoever is behind this will kill anyone they deem a threat. Please be careful. Call me and keep me up to date after they move me into a private room." Hamilton raised his hand to Paul.

Paul took Hamilton's hand. "I feel bad about leaving you here alone."

"Don't worry about me," Hamilton whispered. "Just be careful."

Paul glanced back as he left the intensive care unit. He waved at Burger as he left.

10.9

Mason and Ironside arrived back at the office. Della Street greeted them both and handed Perry a paper. "The commissioner is going to be arraigned tomorrow."

Perry read the paper and said, "Richards is not wasting any time, is he?"

"How's Ed?" Della asked.

"Remarkably well actually. He was trying to get Bob to get him released," Perry chuckled.

Dennis Randall was sitting at the table going through mug shots. "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Morning, Commissioner," both men responded.

"Any luck, Dennis?" Ironside asked.

"Not yet, Bob," Randall said.

The phone rang. Ironside wheeled over to the table and punched the speaker. "Ironside," the chief barked into the phone.

"Chief, it's Eve. I found out who Mary Gallows is. Gallows is an alias. She is really Mary Galloway. She has been arrested a couple times for possession of heroin. Both times she has gotten a suspended sentence on the recommendation of some prominent person. It was left out of the record but we can find out who as Judge Thatcher was the judge that allowed his name to stay out of the record."

"Are you bringing her in?" Perry asked.

"I have not found her yet. She was not at home. Her grandmother did not know where she was. I am running down the boyfriend now. His name is Gerard Bronson. I have the address from her address book I found in her bedroom. Can you run a check on him?"

"Bob, there is no way she should be doing this alone," Perry said to his brother.

"I agree. Eve, forget checking on Bronson. Get back to this office now," Ironside ordered his policewoman.

"But Chief, I am almost there. I might be able to pick her up," Eve protested.

"That is an order, Officer Whitfield," Ironside barked into the phone and hung up. He picked it back up and dialed. "Send me up an officer that can assist me for the day." He hung up the phone.

"Perry, when Eve gets back here you and I are going over to Bronson's place and see if we can locate either Bronson or Galloway."

A moment later a young policewoman walked into the room. "Chief Ironside, my name is Fran Belding. I was told to report to you. What would you like me to do, sir?"

Ironside handed her a paper with Bronson's name and address on it. "Find out everything you can about this man. Call me on my cell phone with a report."

Officer Belding started heading out the door. "Right, Chief. I'll call when I have something."

"Officer Belding!" Ironside shouted.

A startled Belding turned, "Yes, Chief?"

"Aren't you the daughter of Dave Belding?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, Chief. My dad's on the force. You used to work with him." Belding smiled.

"Why, the last time I saw you, you were about this high." Ironside put his hand out indicating the height of a child.

Fran laughed. "It hasn't been that long. I call you as soon as I can." She turned on her heels and left the office.

The phone rang again. Ironside picked it up. "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Carl."

"Carl, where in the hell are you? And where is John?" Ironside growled into the phone.

"John is checking on a hunch. He just called and is headed to your office. He has some information. I did not have time to talk to him. I am over at the bay," Carl said.

"What in the hell are you doing over there?" Ironside asked impatiently.

"Chief, I got a call. A body was found in the bay. It's Randy Kempt. He was shot in the head," Carl broke the bad news.

Ironside got a sick feeling in his stomach. Anger started to rise. "Damn it," he shouted. "How many more people are going to die before we find this maniac?"

At that moment shots were fired through the window that Ironside sat at late at night. Everyone started scrambling. Dennis Randall grabbed Della Street and forced her to the floor. Mark and Perry raced to move Ironside out of the line of fire. Shots continued to riddle the office. Randall covered Della with his body as Mark covered the chief with his.

Police personnel started pouring into the office. "Get someone over to the building across the street NOW. Cut off all exits. Detain everyone that is in that building right now," Ironside was bellowing over the shots that were still being fired.

Finally the shooting stopped. Police could be spotted in the building across the street. Everyone got up off the floor…except one.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 11**

11.1

Mark helped Chief Ironside back into his wheelchair. Della looked over and saw that the chief and Mark were alright but where was Perry? Then she noticed Perry was still on the floor. Alarmed, she ran over to him. "Perry!" She was followed by Dennis Randall.

Chief Ironside wheeled his chair over to Mason. "Perry, have you been hit?"

Perry Mason looked up at Ironside. "Yes, in my side. Can you believe in the same place I was knifed the last time I was in this city? Next time I come here I am wearing an armor."

Randall checked Perry's side. "Looks like it went clean through. We need something to stem the bleeding."

Ironside looked over his shoulder. "Mark!"

"I'm on it, Chief." Mark ran for the first aid kit.

Ironside picked up the phone and dialed. "Get an ambulance here on the double. We have a gunshot wound."

Lt. John Means entered the room. "What in the hell happened here?"

"Lieutenant, you are the only one of my staff here. Get over to the building across the street and take over the investigation. Someone just riddled this office with bullets," Ironside ordered.

"On my way, Chief." John Means hurried out of the office.

Della was on her knees beside Perry holding his hand. "Relax, Della. It's a clean wound. I'll be fine." Perry smiled up at her and she squeezed his hand.

11.2

Paul Drake sat in Lt. Tragg's office. Unable to get a commercial flight back to Los Angeles until the red-eye flight, he chartered a private plane and returned immediately.

Tragg dropped a large file in front of Drake. "After you called I contacted the deputy prosecutor. He got the transcript from the Donald Griffin trial. This is it. I also pulled out the police records on the investigation and arrest." Tragg dropped another file on the desk in front of Drake. "What exactly is Perry looking for?"

Drake picked up the trial police report and started reading. "Perry thinks Hamilton and I were run off the road because of something Hamilton would find in these reports if he were to check them again. I have no idea what that would be. All I know is I am supposed to find out what it is."

The telephone rang. Tragg reached for it. "Lt. Tragg," he said. He listened and then handed the phone to Drake. "It's for you."

Paul took the receiver from Lt. Tragg. "Paul Drake." He listened for several minutes and said, "Good work, Smitty. Keep on him and keep in touch."

Tragg glanced up at Drake. "Good news?"

"Mr. Carrens just entered another warehouse. Smitty followed him in. It contains hundreds of…"

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. There were hundreds of three-foot containers everywhere. Is that about right?" Tragg asked.

"You got it. He also overheard Carrens making a call. He talked to a man by the name of Paul Bridges. Carrens told the man everything was fine with this particular warehouse. He told them he was released by the police and he was not going to talk to them. He was ordered to rent a semi truck and load the containers. He is supposed to take them to San Francisco to a warehouse there." Paul took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff and then continued, "He did not know where the warehouse is located. Only that what warehouses are left are to have all containers transported to San Francisco."

"When is this supposed to happen and when will we know their destination?" Tragg asked.

"The day after tomorrow is when it is happening. As far as the destination he will be given that when he arrives in San Francisco. They want to make sure he is not followed," Paul answered.

Tragg grabbed the transcript. "Well then, we better get started with these. I am guessing Chief Ironside is going to want us to let Mr. Carrens out of the city and take the containers with him to Frisco. He will then be able to discover where that warehouse is. Possibly the man who owns the heroin will come onto the scene to make sure his precious cargo makes it to San Francisco."

Drake's cell phone rang. Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. "Drake."

"Paul, it's Della. Perry has been shot."

Paul sat forward in his chair. "What? Where, when? Is he alright?"

"Multiple shots were fired into Chief Ironside's office from the building across the street. Perry ran to move Robert out of the line of fire. He was shot in the side. We are at the hospital now. The bullet went clean through him. The doctor says he will be fine. They have treated him and are going to release him." Della voice revealed obvious worry.

"Della, was anyone else hurt?" Paul asked.

"No. Perry and Mark managed to get Robert to the floor and Commissioner Randall knocked me to the floor," Della told him.

"Where is Chief Ironside?" Paul asked.

"He's back at the office. The paramedics said Perry was not in any danger so he stayed there to run the investigation," Della said.

"Is it possible to talk to Perry?" Paul asked.

"He's right in the next room. Hold on." Della got up and walked to the treatment room. Perry was sitting barechested on the bed. "Perry, Paul wants to talk to you."

Perry grimaced but took the cell phone from Della. "Yes, Paul."

"Sounds like you have had a hell of a day. Are you alright?" Paul asked him.

"I think from now on Bob is going to have to visit me in Los Angeles. For some reason his town just does not like me. So what's up, Paul?" Perry asked.

Paul proceeded to tell Perry about what Smitty had told him about Carrens.

"When I get back to Bob's office I will talk to him about this. I will try to convince him to let Carrens bring the heroin here. He can call and talk to Tragg," Perry said.

"I don't think you will have any trouble there. Tragg already said he suspected that is what Ironside would want. Oh, and Perry, one other thing. Smitty said the man Carrens was talking to was Paul Bridges. Smitty believes he was calling from Sacramento," Paul suggested.

"Ok. I'll tell the chief and get back to you later tonight. Anything new on the Griffin file?" Perry asked.

"We are just getting started. I'll let you know," Paul told him and hung up.

11.3

Hamilton Burger had steadily improved throughout the day. His condition has been changed from critical to serious and finally to stable. The doctors were amazed at his miraculous recovery and decided to keep him in intensive care overnight and if he continued to improve they would move him to a private room within the next couple days.

Hamilton could not help but think about the problem that all of his friends were faced with. Perry felt Hamilton knew something…but what? What was in the trial transcripts that would help solve this mess?

Would Tragg and Drake be able to recognize what it was Perry was looking for or would only he be able to find it? He just had to get out of here.

11.4

Ironside, Perry and Della arrived back at the chief's office. The windows had been replaced. Lt. Carl Reese greeted the trio as they came down the ramp. "Hi, Chief. It is a wonder someone wasn't killed with all the bullets that were shot in here. I had the glass company put in bulletproof windows to replace the ones that were shot out."

"What are they doing at those windows over there? They were not affected," Ironside asked.

"I told them to replace all of the windows with bulletproof glass. We just can't take the chance someone will try again. There's a contract out on both you and Perry and those windows present a problem," Carl pointed out.

"Fine, but you explain the bill to the commissioner after he gets back on the job," Ironside said.

"The commissioner will give you no hassle at all, Carl." Randall walked up to Ironside and Reese.

Ironside gave the commissioner a look of disbelief. "If I did that you would be complaining up a storm."

"You would deserve it," Randall said trying to hold a serious look on his face.

Ironside mocked indignation which drew a laugh.

Carl smiled watching the playful banter between Ironside and Randall. He turned their attention back to business. "John just called. He is on his way over here. Eve is downstairs checking something. Fran Belding said she will be stopping in shortly," Carl continued.

"Thanks, Carl. Let's get something to eat. Mark, how about some sandwiches?" Ironside wheeled over to the window and looked across to the building where the bullets had been fired. He was growing tired of being a target. _God help the man who is behind this when I get a hold of him_, he thought.

Eve walked into the office with John Means right behind her. Not more than a minute later Fran Belding came in the door.

Perry and Della had already taken a seat at the table. Mark started bringing sandwiches and Coca Cola to the table. Perry and Ironside looked at each other and wrinkled their foreheads. Both men said at the same time, "Bourbon!"

Mark shook his head. "Alright but I have to point out to both of you that you drink too much."

"And you talk too much," Ironside grumbled back at his aide.

Everyone sat down at the table and began eating a late supper. Perry and Ironside were sharing their bottle of bourbon with Dennis Randall. Everyone else was drinking Coke.

Ironside remained quiet.

The phone rang. He picked it up. "Ironside." He listened and said, "I want the ballistic report yesterday," and hung up the phone. Everyone was watching him. He looked up and said, "They just fished Mary Galloway out of the bay. She was shot in the head."

Randall turned pale. "My god, how many people are these maniacs going to kill?"

Perry sat his glass down. Somberly he said, "Just as many as they have to to keep us from finding out the truth."

"I have had about enough of being one step behind these killers," Ironside growled. "It is time we stepped up the pressure but first let's catch up on what we have all found out today. Eve, you start."

Eve put down her sandwich and began, "First of all Mary Galloway, whom the chief just mentioned was murdered, was Commissioner Randall's replacement secretary. She used the alias Gallows on two different ocassions when she was arrested for possession of heroin." Eve explained about the charges being dropped with the request of some influential person out of Sacrameto.

"The governor's office?" Perry pondered.

Lt. Means shook his head. "No, because it did not come out of Sacramento."

Ironside turned toward Means. "How did you know that?"

Means looked at his current boss and said, "When her name first came up I thought it sounded familiar but could not place it until Eve mentioned her being released because of some prominent individual. I worked on that case and the request did not come out of Sacramento. "

Perry was watching Means as he spoke. "Then where did it come from?"

John Means looked at Perry and said, "The request came from David Martin, the city councilman."

"Both times?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, sir. But that is not all. The arresting officer was Randy Kempt. Damon Richards went to see Councilman Martin. That meeting resulted in a meeting with John Richards who dropped the charges."

"Based on what?" Ironside asked.

"That, sir, I cannot say. I was not told. I do know they met with Judge Thatcher. I do not know if he had any part in the charges being dropped but it is said he did keep some prominent name out of the record. I do not know if that is true or not.

"Also today Damon Richards called me on my cell phone. He wanted to know where you were on the investigation. He made a point to ask me if you had been checking into Mary Galloway and the reasoning behind the charges being dropped," Means told everyone.

"And what did you tell him?" Ironside inquired.

"I told him that you have been giving me busy work and keeping me completely out of the loop," Lt. Means answered.

"Carl said you came up with something," Ironside said. "Exactly what did you find out?"

"Damon Richards and Gerard Bronson were roommates in college. And the third roommate was Donald Griffin," Lt. Means said. "I came across this picture." He pulled a picture out of a large manila jacket he brought with him. It was a picture of the three men sitting in a dorm room relaxing. "I called the head man of the dorm they stayed at. He keeps records of everyone who rents his dorms. He had them dating back to when they went to college at San Diego State University. They were roommates their first year."

"I also checked with Lt. Russell. He did some checking for us and found out that Griffith and Bronson worked together on a couple drug sales that Russell could not prove but knows they did."

"Gerard Bronson was Mary Galloway's boyfriend," Eve said.

"And Donald Griffin ties Damon Richards to the drug ring," Mark said.

"No, Mark, it doesn't tie Richards to the drug ring. It only proves they shared a dorm in college. What it does prove is they knew each other," Perry said.

"What Perry is saying," Ironside offered, "is that now that we know they knew each other several years ago we have to tie them together. John, since you discovered this piece of information the job is yours, and by the way…good work, Lieutenant."

Means kept a poker face but the chief's words meant more to him than the chief could possibly know.

"Carl, what did you find out on the murder of Randy Kempt?" Perry asked.

"Well, we know he did not drown in the bay. He was shot in the head. The bullets taken from his skull came from a .38. He was dumped in the bay afterwards. He did not have his own service revolver on him when he was found," Carl said.

Perry watched his brother who was frowning. Perry knew it meant Ironside had a suspicion as to who killed Randy Kempt and he was sure it agreed with his own. "Bob, do we know where Damon Richards was last night?"

"No, but we sure as hell need to find out. It is looking more like he is behind the framing of the commissioner, which means he probably killed Jermaine Webb. I assigned Randy Kempt to keep an eye on Richards and he shows up dead the next day." Ironside rubbed his chin.

Mark said, "What about doing a paraffin test on Richards to see if he could have fire a gun?"

"Based on what?" Perry asked. "We have not even tied him to being anywhere near Kempt last night."

"We will deal with Richards later. John, what did you find out about the shots that were fired in here from across the street"? Ironside asked.

Means addressed the group. "The shots were not fired by a human being."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ironside asked.

"Someone executed an elaborate setup. A semi-automatic weapon was mounted and set on a timer to fire automatically into this office. We questioned everyone in the building and…"

"Nobody saw or heard anything," Ironside finished for him.

"That is correct, sir. We have not talked to a soul that saw anyone bring anything into the building. No one on the floor saw anyone enter or leave that room," Means told him.

Perry asked Means, "What is the room used for and who rents it?"

"No one rents it. It is the janitor's room. Supplies and equipment are stored in that room," John answered him. "Because it is directly across from the chief's office they do not allow the room to be rented at the request of the commissioner's office. They did not want it to be used as a place to launch an attack on Chief Ironside."

"I assume than it is kept locked?" Perry surmised.

"Yes, and only one man has a key to that particular room. He had his key on him. He said he rarely uses the room. Most of the equipment that is stored in the room is no longer used. Some of it is. The supplies that are stored in there are only for that floor. Most of the rooms on that floor are business offices. There are a couple law offices, an insurance office, dental office, a travel agency, an employment agency and a dating agency," Means reported. "All of the tenants have been there for more than five years."

"What about the janitor on that floor?" Ironside asked.

"He's been doing the cleaning on that floor for ten years. He has no record. The owner of the building said he is completely dependable and trustworthy," John said.

"Why did he not notice the gun set up in that room?" Della asked.

"He was not on the floor. He cleaned the offices last night. He said no such setup was there last night. He has not returned to the floor since. Apparently the janitor on the second floor is in the hospital for surgery and this guy was taking up the slack," John said.

"What about the weapon?" Eve asked.

"We had it dusted for prints…" Means began.

"And there were none," Ironside finished.

"Correct, sir," Means confirmed to his boss.

"Did you check out ownership?" Carl asked.

"The weapon is custom made. We have not been able to trace it yet and quite frankly I don't think we will. It was not made by any recognized gunmaker," Means finished.

"Alright, John. Keep some men on this but don't give it any personal attention. I need you elsewhere," Ironside ordered. "Fran, what did you find out on Bronson?"

"Well, John seems to have found out quite a bit about his past but his present shows that he is a model citizen or at least he was until now. He pumped gas for a living and repaired cars. He had been working for a Shell station downtown. His boss said he was a good worker and he gave him raises twice a year because he was so dependable. He lived in the house next door to the station. The owner of the station owned the house and rented it to Bronson. We got a search warrant but found nothing. He cleaned it out. It was a furnished house. But his clothes were gone and there were no personal belonging at all. He left his job without a word to his boss. He just did not show up to work the day before yesterday and he has not been seen since," Fran reported to Ironside. She flipped a picture across the table. "The gas station owner gave me that picture. It was taken a month ago."

Commissioner Randall snatched the picture out of Chief Ironside's hand. "This is he!" he shouted. "This is the guy Webb was selling drugs to near the Golden Gate."

Ironside took the picture. "Are you sure, Dennis?"

"Positive, Bob. This is the guy," Randall said.

"We need to find Bronson, Bob." Perry picked up the picture. "He may have helped Richards framed the commissioner and could have killed Mary Galloway."

"Carl! Find him!" Ironside ordered.

"Right, Chief," Carl said.

Perry poured himself another glass of bourbon and then filled both Randall's and Ironside's glasses. "I got a call from Paul while I was at the hospital." Mason told the group about Paul's men finding another warehouse and the conversation Carrens had with a man name Paul Bridges. He brought everyone up to date on the transfer of the drugs to San Francisco.

"I want Carrens left alone to bring that shipment here to San Francisco. Perry, have Paul follow him back here but make sure Carrens doesn't know he is being followed. If Paul has to have several men help out then have him do so. I don't want any of them spotted by anyone in case Carrens is being watched. Paul can keep in contact with us. When he gets near the city I want a series of cars set up to follow him. No one is to move in. I want to know where that shipment is going and if the man in charge of this operation decides to preside over this one himself. I will call Tragg and okay it with him," Ironside said.

"I don't think you will have any problem with that. Paul said Tragg figured this is what you would want to do. I have to call Paul back and let him know," Perry told him.

"Well, there is not much more we can do tonight. Perry, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Ironside asked.

"I want to interview Justin Hartman to find out exactly what he saw when he took that picture of the Richards brothers at Webb's apartment building. I also want to talk to Abigail Falconer. I want to also talk to the people on the same floor as Commissioner Randall's floor and check the people who were in the building at the time. The commissioner is being arraigned tomorrow morning so I have to be in court early tomorrow," Perry recited tomorrow's schedule.

"Carl, make sure there are several police officers to protect Perry. I want him surrounded by cops. Make sure a sniper has no shot. Is that clear?" Ironside said.

"Yes, sir. I will take care of it," Carl answered his boss.

"Eve, I want you to find out who the _secretary of state_, Norman Feldman, is. Find out why his phone number was scratched into that desk drawer at Webb's apartment," Ironside said. "Also find out who Paul Bridges is and what he does in Sacramento. Fran, you will be staying on with this office. You work with Eve. I don't want anyone working alone."

Ironside continued barking out orders. "Carl, you find Bronson. John, Damon Richards is yours. Take an officer out of homicide to go with you. Carl can tell you who we trust to keep their mouths shut. You are not to go anywhere alone. I cannot stress this enough. These people will kill anyone who gets in their way. I want no one working alone. Everyone works in pairs or more. Alright it is late, everyone get out of here so I can go to bed."

After everyone was gone Perry, Della and Ironside were still sitting at the table. Ironside asked, "How soon are you going to ask for this to go to trial?"

"I don't always have a choice. The judge will check the court's schedule and set a date for the trial. Probably within a couple weeks," Perry answered.

"Perry, you are to follow all instructions by my officers. I will not take any chances with your life. Is that clear?" Ironside looked sternly into his brother's eyes.

"I am well aware of the danger we are in. I am not going to take any chances. I don't want you doing so either. Is that clear?" Perry returned.

Ironside grunted. "My job is taking chances. But I have no intentions of sacrificing myself either," he said gruffly. He then softened his tone. "Perry, you are my only brother. After finding you I don't want to lose you. Follow my officers' instructions. I know you live on the edge at times when investigating your cases. Please remember you have my entire police force behind you. Don't do anything foolish." Ironside stared at Mason.

Perry smiled. "Della won't let me." He looked over at Della who had gotten up and was standing behind both men. She laid a hand on a shoulder of each man. "I won't let either of you."

11.5

Two police officers lay dead at the side of the road. One of the back tires of their cruiser had been shot out with a silenced weapon causing them to go off the road. When they got out to change the tire, unaware the tire had not just blown out, they were both shot in the head. Two men walked over to them, undressed them. They changed into their uniforms and took out their identification and badges. Both officers were dragged further into the brush so as not to be seen from passing cars. Their identification and badges were thrown further yet. Their own fake badges and identification provided by Officer Damon Richards was replaced in the pockets of their new uniforms.

The imposters got into the police cruiser and headed to the hospital to take the place of the officers on duty outside Sgt. Ed Brown's hospital room.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 12**

12.1

Della and Perry were sitting on the coach in Mark's room. Perry's arm was around Della. Both were quiet and they sat lost in their own thoughts.

Della broke the silence. "Penny for your thoughts." Perry kissed her forehead. "I am thinking I may need to call John Richards to the stand. It will depend entirely on how Richards presents his case. I don't want to embarrass Richards but I have a client to protect and if it comes down to one or the other I will protect the commissioner. Richards will just have to endure the embarrassment."

"As it should be," Della said. "Do you think it will come down to that?"

"I don't know yet. I need to talk to that boy and Abigail Falconer. I am pretty sure Damon Richards is the killer. We don't have anything concrete yet but I am sure Bob's people will come up with something," Perry said.

"What about Lt. Means? Are you comfortable with how much Robert has involved him in this case?" Della asked.

"I wasn't at first but Bob reads people extremely well. He would not be involving him to the degree he is if he wasn't sure the man could be trusted. After today I have to agree with him. He has gone out of his way to try and help with this case. I think he will be fine. More than fine actually. I believe he will go a long way to help solving this with Ed Brown out of commission. That is the thing that does bother me, losing Ed Brown. He is such an outstanding investigator," Perry told her.

"Well, Paul will be here the day after tomorrow. Why don't you have him stay? I am sure Robert would welcome the help. He is a bit stretched right now. He has brought in two additional officers to work on this," Della said.

"I planned on asking Paul to stay. I don't think the chief will have a problem with it." Perry started rubbing the bridge of his nose and then his eyes.

"Perry, you need to get some sleep. You are exhausted." Della ran her finger down the side of his jaw.

"You're right of course. I just wish we had a little more privacy," Perry said.

"This is easier for Robert. After all we are in a building full of police," Della pointed out.

"That did not stop these people from shooting up his office," Perry observed. "We were lucky today. Any one of us could have been killed." Perry held Della tighter.

"Well, we weren't. Now, Mr. Mason, I want you to get some sleep," Della insisted.

"Alright, Miss Street. I am too tired to argue with you," Perry returned.

12.2

Two police officers approached the officers on duty at Ed Brown's room. "You're in luck, fellas, we have the graveyard shift," the one officer said.

Down the hall Carl Reese was approaching the four police officers. "How's Ed doing?"

"Chomping at the bit to get out of here. You would think he would be happy to get away from the chief for a while," one of the two original officers said.

Carl looked at the two men scheduled to take over. Something wasn't right. Carl knew every policeman's face in the department and these two did not look the least bit familiar. "I am going to go in and see Ed. Can you two wait a minute? I came in a taxi and could use a ride back to the station."

"Sure, no problem, Lieutenant. We are in no hurry," the officer said.

Carl entered Ed's room. "Hi, Carl. Do me a favor and work on the chief to spring me from here. Another day here and I will be climbing the walls."

Carl placed his finger over his lips to silence Brown . "Hey, Ed, how the hell are you? Must be nice lying there all day while the boss orders me around in your place like a slave driver." Carl pulled out his cell phone and quietly sent a text message to John Means who lived just down the street. He continued talking to Ed in a voice loud enough to be sure the men outside could hear him. His cell phone buzzed with a text message. Means was on his way over and had called Ironside. His message came through loud and clear, _STALL._ The chief had dispatched several officers to the hospital.

12.3

Lt. John Means was downstairs in the lobby waiting on the police officers Ironside had dispatched. When he spotted four cruisers, he walked out of the hospital and met the officers. "Ed's room is on the second floor. Carl is stalling until we get up there. Dave, take three officers and come up the back way. Approach the room from the south hall. You will be coming in from an entire intersection away so be careful where you aim. Our own boys will be in the line of fire. The rest of you come with me. We will take the north entrance. It will bring us out just around the corner from Ed's room. Dave, you guys will call for them to surrender to distract them. We will take them from behind. Now remember the chief wants at least one of them alive. Try to take them out without killing them but if any of our people's lives are at stake, take them out period. Harry Storm and Jules Moran are the officers on duty. The other two are imposters. Let's go." Means texted Carl to let them know they were moving toward him.

12.4

The two imposter officers were becoming impatient. This is not the way this was supposed to go down. They were supposed to kidnap Brown, not stand around while Reese visited with him. The longer they stayed here the more at risk they were. Yet they did not see how they could just walk away without arousing suspicion. No, they just had to stay put until Reese left, taking the other officers with him.

12.5

Carl pulled another gun out of his suit coat and gave it to Ed. "I am going to stay here to protect you but this is just in case they get by me." He walked away from Ed and quietly walked to the door.

12.6

Means brought his officers up the north entrance. When he opened the door he put his finger to his lips to be sure the desk staff remained quiet. He motioned for them to move to the other end of the desk. The halls were clear as Means had hospital security call up and clear them without alerting the two imposter policemen. Quietly and slowly he and his men moved to the end of the intersection waiting on the other officers to make a move.

Dave was at the intersection at the end of the hall. He motioned for two officers to cross the hall and conceal themselves behind the wall. They waited until they were sure the imposters would not spot them. "Police!" he shouted. "We know you are not SFPD. Drop you weapons and lie down on the floor."

The imposters raised their weapons at the two police officers beside them and said, "You move, you're dead." The officers dropped their weapons as the imposters shielded themselves behind them. "Come near us and we'll kill them."

Means whispered, "There is no way we can take a chance with those officers' lives. Shoot to kill," he said. He then yelled out, "Drop your guns, you are surrounded." The one imposter whirled around with his arm around the officer's neck. Means aimed and fired. He shot the imposter in the forehead. It was enough to distract the other imposter who turned and exposed his back to the officers in the north hall. Dave's men opened fire and riddled the imposter with bullets. He fell to the floor.

"It's alright Carl, it's over," Lt. Means called out.

Carl opened the door his gun still drawn. He took a look at the situation and holstered his weapon. He walked over to John Means, smiled and slapped him on the back. "You're alright, John. Welcome to the good guys!"

Means smiled. "I guess I deserved that. Thanks for trusting me to handle the situation."

Reese looked at him and said, "I wouldn't have unless I knew you were on our side and you are on our side. Thanks, partner!"

"You're welcome. The chief is not going to be happy. He wanted one of them alive," Means said.

"You didn't have a choice. You had to protect our boys. You did a good job. The chief will roar like a lion but you will learn his roar is worse than his bite. Let's get this situation cleaned up and get out of here. What do you want me to do?"

Means was confused. "You're the ranking officer here, Carl."

Reese smiled. "True but it was your operation. You're in charge."

12.7

Ironside, Perry, Della and Mark sat waiting impatiently for word from John Means. Ironside slammed his fist on the table, "Why doesn't he call?"

Perry and Della remained quiet. They both knew the chief was just venting his frustrations. The phone rang. Mark reached for it. Ironside slapped his hand away and grabbed the phone. "Ironside," he barked. He listened for several minutes. "I wanted one of those men alive, John," he grumbled. He continued to listen. "Alright, clean it up. Get two men over there to guard Ed. Don't leave until they get there and you identify them. From now on, each team is to call this office and find out who their replacements are. Is that clear?" Ironside continued to listen. "I'll see you in the morning." Ironside slammed the phone into the receiver.

His companions waited for him to update them. "Ed's fine and so is everyone else except the gunmen. John had no choice but to take them out. The sooner we can get Ed out of there the better. Thank god Carl decided to stop by there and see Ed on his way home." Ironside ran his hand down his face. "Let's get some sleep."

12.8

Mark Sanger arrived home from night school. He came down the ramp. When he did not spot the chief he walked over to the window his boss spent quite a bit of time looking out of. "Chief, are you alright?"

Ironside glanced over his shoulder at Mark. "Why wouldn't I be?" came the gruff response.

"Eve called me and told me what happened tonight. Why didn't you call me?" Mark inquired.

"There was nothing you could do, Mark. There was no sense in worrying you. You would not have been able to keep your mind on your schoolwork," Ironside responded.

"After what happened here should you be sitting in front of this window?" Mark questioned.

"Carl had bulletproof glass put in," Ironside informed him.

"Can I get you something?" Mark asked.

"No, just sit down for a minute," Ironside said.

Mark sat down beside his boss and friend. He waited for him to speak what was on his mind.

"I am sure Damon Richards framed Commissioner Randall for murder. In fact I believe he is responsible for the murder of Jermaine Webb, probably Randy Kempt and possibly Mary Gallows. We just have to find the evidence to prove it. What bothers me is what John Richards' part in all of this is? What was he doing at Webb's apartment the night of the murder?" Ironside rubbed his thumb across the stubble on his chin. "How deep is he involved in this? I don't want to smear him if he is not guilty of anything. However, if he is dirty I am going to take him down."

"Why don't you ask him what he was doing there?" Mark asked his boss.

"Because if he is involved in this mess I don't want to tip him off we know he was there. I don't want to interfere with Perry's defense of Dennis." Ironside scratched his chin. It sounded like he was scratching sandpaper as Ironside always had heavy stubble by the end of the day.

"We know it has to be someone powerful who is running this drug ring. I just don't believe Richards has that kind of power," Ironside continued. "No, it has to be someone with more power than Richards."

"If he has several cops like Damon Richards helping him he could be more powerful than you are giving him credit for," Mark said.

"No, Mark, I don't think so. I think I am going to pay David Martin a visit at the prison tomorrow while Perry is in court. I'll need you to take me in the morning."

"Alright, Chief, but don't you think you should get some sleep?" Mark knew if he did not get the chief to retire he would not be able to either.

"Alright, get me into bed," Ironside ordered.

12.9

Perry stepped out of the shower. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He combed his hair, shaved and applied his…well, Della's favorite cologne. As he finished brushing his teeth he could hear his brother complaining outside the bathroom.

"Come on, Perry," shouted Ironside. "You are not the only one who needs to use the bathroom."

Perry came out of the bathroom. "Della was in there far longer than I was and you did not oust her out of there," Perry protested.

"That's because the results on her are worth waiting for. It doesn't do you one damn bit of good," Ironside groused.

Mark smiled. "You would not say that if he didn't bother to take showers while he is here."

Perry grinned. "If I did not have to be in court I just might not bother, then maybe tomorrow I could get ready in peace."

"Go ahead if you prefer to sleep in a cell downstairs," was Ironside's comeback.

As Marked helped Ironside into the shower Della set the table for breakfast. She went into the kitchen and began preparing bacon and eggs. She put on a pot of coffee to brew.

Perry sat down and studied his handwritten schedule for the day. Della poured him a cup of coffee. "We will start interviewing possible witnesses right after the Commissioner is arraigned. Bob is headed over to the prison to talk to David Martin. I'll need you with me, Della," Perry said.

"As always." Della smiled.

The door banged open and Eve, Fran, Carl and John Means all arrived at the same time. Carl noticed the table was set for all of them. "I'm starved. My wife is visiting her parents and no one fixes my breakfast when she is gone."

Ironside wheeled into the room freshly showered, shaved and dressed in the suit Mark had laid out for him. "Della, that's not your job. You're a guest here," Ironside scolded. "Mark!"

"I don't mind," Della called out. Mark went into the kitchen and took the coffee and picked up the tray full of coffee mugs Della had set up. Della put the scrambled eggs in a large bowl and set the bacon on a server. She and Mark served everyone at the table before sitting down themselves.

The door opened up and two officers brought in Dennis Randall. Ironside looked over his shoulder. "Sit down, Dennis, and have some breakfast," he called out.

Randall took a seat beside Perry Mason as Carl Reese moved over. "Bob, I am not sure it is such a good idea to bring me up here every day. I have been told the press have gotten wind of it. You are going to start taking some heat over it."

"It wouldn't be the first time now would it, Dennis?" Ironside grinned.

After breakfast was over everyone started heading out with their respective assignments. Eight officers came into Chief Ironside's office. "Chief, we are ready to escort Mr. Mason to court."

Perry glanced at the army of officers and ribbed his brother, "Eight cops to take me to court. That's a bit of overkill, isn't it, Bob?"

"Better overkill than you GET killed," Ironside responded.

Perry, Della and Randall left the office with the officers. As they were leaving more officers came into the office. "Anytime you are ready, Chief," one of them called out.

"Have a seat, gentlemen. It will be a few minutes," Ironside told them.

The door opened and in walked Sgt. Ed Brown. "What the hell are you doing here, Ed?" Ironside shouted.

"I don't think the doctor appreciated his halls being shot up by our policemen. He came in this morning and said he was releasing me. You know hospitals, Chief, they kick you out just as soon as they can. What can I do to help?" Ed asked his boss.

"Get into bed. We'll set up a rollaway bed in the room Mark is in. It will be crowded but you will both survive. I don't want you staying at home alone right now. Everyone is staying together in two or more until we crack this case. You will be staying here with us," Ironside informed him.

"Chief, I have been in bed. I know I was only shot a couple days ago but really I feel fine. I want to help even it only means making phone calls from here," Ed pleaded with his boss.

Ironside was about to order Sgt. Brown to bed when he thought better of it. "Alright, Ed. Get on the phone. Call Lt. Russell in San Diego. Find out if he has discovered anything about where the money was wired to in Sacramento. Have the video checked to see if Damon Richards was near Commissioner Randall's office after Randall left."

"The commissioner's office doesn't have cameras and neither does the hall his office is in," Ed pointed out.

"That hall is a dead end and the cross hall does have cameras. If Richards was in that hall it will be on camera. If he was I want to know what time. And check with Paul Drake and Lt. Tragg and find out if they have found anything in the Griffin file yet that will help us. That should keep you busy until Mark and I get back. Mark! Let's go."

Ed picked up the phone as Mark pushed the chief out of the office.

12.10

Lt. Carl Reese entered the Flamingo Night Club. The manager was cleaning up behind the bar. "Jimmy Davis?" Carl asked.

"Yea, who are you?" the man muttered.

"San Francisco Police," Carl said as he flashed his badge. "I am looking for this man. Have you seen him before?" Carl pulled out a picture of Gerard Bronson and showed it to Davis.

"Yea, he comes in here," Davis confirmed.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Carl inquired.

"Last night as a matter of fact. He was in here with another guy." Davis walked around the bar and started setting the chairs upside down on the table. "We will have to talk while I work. I am on a schedule here. I have to sweep and scrub this floor."

"Was this the man he was with?" Carl showed him a picture of Damon Richards.

"Yea, that's the guy," Davis said as he continued lifting chairs onto the tables.

"Do you know where I can find this guy?" He showed him the picture of Gerard Bronson again.

"He has a girlfriend. Her name is Mary. I don't know her last name. He could be with her. He also has a friend who owns a pool hall. He spends a lot of time there shooting pool," Davis told him.

"Which pool hall?" Carl asked.

"Nick's over on Eddy Street. Now if you don't mind I need to get this work done." Davis left Reese and headed to the back of the bar.

Reese left the bar for Eddy Street.

12.11

Mark pushed Ironside's wheelchair in the private visiting room at the prison. A prison guard brought David Martin into the room. "Sit down, Councilman," Ironside said.

Martin looked at Ironside. "I am not going to help you, Ironside. You are wasting your time. I look forward to sharing a cell with your pal the commissioner."

Ironside looked at Martin. He hid his disdain for the man. "That will never happen, Councilman. Why are you protecting the man that ordered the death of your son?"

Martin laughed at him. "You can't win, Ironside. You have bitten off more than you can chew. Randall suffered because you could not back off. Your sergeant was shot because you would not back off. How many of your cops have died because of you? There's a contract out on you and Mason and the price just went up. It won't be long and you both will be dead and they will go on with business as usual."

"Where are you getting your information from?" Ironside asked not really expecting an answer.

"I told you, I will not help you. Have you got a smoke?" Martin put his index finger and middle finger together indicating a cigarette.

Ironside reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He gave one to Martin and lit it with a match. "Who's Paul Bridges?"

Martin laughed. "You really aren't going anywhere with your investigation, are you?"

"Is he the one who took you for a fool?" Ironside glared at Martin.

"Nobody took me for a fool," Martin snarled at Ironside.

"Is that why you are in jail and he is not?" Ironside baited Martin.

"I'm here because of you." Martin looked at Ironside with pure hatred.

"You're here because you were stupid enough to allow yourself to be used. You ordered the death of your own son. I had nothing to do with that." Ironside started to push Martin to see where it would lead.

Martin's face turned red with barely contained anger. "You and Mason put those ridiculous high ideals in his head. That's what killed him."

Ironside snorted. "No, you killed him."

"Shut up!" Martin roared.

"You killed him and you are going to rot away here in prison while Paul Bridges gets rich running the drug ring." Ironside watched Martin closely. He needed to find out where Paul Bridges fell in the organization.

Martin laughed. "You're way off, Ironside. Bridges doesn't run it. He's just the boss's right-hand man. You'll never get near the boss. He's untouchable. He could have you fired. In fact he probably would but he doesn't have to. That contract will take care of you."

_He could have me fired_, Ironside thought. _He's somewhere in my chain of command?_ "There is no such thing as untouchable. No one is above the law. You are living proof of that." Ironside watched to find the right button to push. "I'll find him, Councilman, and when I do I will find more charges to hit you with."

"Who cares? I will never get out of here. What could be worse than this?" Martin blew smoke directly in Ironside's face.

"I could put out the word that you helped me. How long do you think you would last in here once I did that?" Ironside asked.

"You wouldn't do that, Ironside. It's a lie. I haven't helped you," Martin shouted.

"Oh but you have, Councilman. I know Paul Bridges will lead me to the boss. You just served him up to me. You have indeed helped me. You're not very bright, are you, Councilman? How did you ever get elected to the city council? One thing is for sure, it wasn't with my help. I did not vote for you. Did you vote for him, Mark?"

"No, sir. I don't vote for crooks," Mark responded.

"I bet your funding will further help me find your boss. All I have to do is check your donors list which of course I can say you provided to me."

"You wouldn't dare, Ironside!" Martin was screaming with rage.

"Wouldn't I?" Ironside asked. "Have a nice life, Councilman, whatever is left of it and thank you for your help." Ironside turned his back on Martin and began to wheel away. Martin pulled a shiny object out of his sleeve and flew over the table. He leaped toward Ironside's wheelchair wielding a knife.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 13**

13.1

"Chief!" Mark shouted.

Ironside turned his wheelchair back towards David Martin. He knew from Mark's reaction he was under attack. Mark leaped over the top of his boss and slammed into Martin knocking him and himself onto the table behind them. The door opened and three prison guards raced in to help Mark subdue Martin.

"You are dead, Ironside! Nothing can stop that!" Martin was taken away screaming, kicking and punching at the guards dragging him out the door.

The prison warden entered the room. "Are you alright, Robert?"

"Thanks to Mark I am," Ironside said. "Find out where he got that knife and why the guard did not make sure he was clean before he was brought in here."

"I'll do what I can, Chief, but you know these things sometimes slip by on occasion," the warden said.

"On occasion or just this occasion?" Ironside growled. "Mark, get me out of here."

13.2

Lt. Tragg sat behind his desk. Paul Drake was in a chair in from of his desk. They had divided up the Griffin Trial transcript and were going over it for the second time. Frustration had set in for both of them. Neither of them had been able to find anything that would help Dennis Randall. If there was a clue in there as to why Hamilton Burger had been attacked it had eluded both of them.

"Maybe Perry is just plain wrong on this, Drake. If there was something here we should have found it by now. They were probably just targeting both of you to keep you away from that warehouse." Tragg stood up and stretched his back. "Want some more coffee?"

"No, thanks. I have already drunk enough to keep me awake for the next twenty-four hours," Paul dropped his part of the transcript on the desk. "It has to be here, Tragg. Perry is rarely wrong on these types of hunches. Maybe the problem is we are not close enough to this case to know what we are looking for."

Tragg stopped stretching. "I was on that case. If there was anything there I would know it."

Paul lit a cigarette. "Lieutenant, I am not suggesting you don't know the case. But if Perry is right and they were after Hamilton, it might be something only Hamilton would see."

Tragg sat back down behind his desk. "Well, I suppose that is possible." He picked up the phone receiver. "Claire, get me Hamilton Burger's room at the hospital. I need to talk to him."

13.3

Perry and Della knocked on Abigail Falconer's door. A minute later a woman answered the door. "My name is Perry Mason and this is my secretary, Della Street. I am an attorney representing Commissioner Dennis Randall. May we come in and speak with you?"

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Falconer said. She led Perry and Della into her living room. "Would you like some coffee, Mr. Mason…Miss Street?"

Both Perry and Della declined. "Mrs. Falconer, we understand that you saw a man pass by your window shortly after you heard a gun shot." Perry handed her a photo. "Is this the man?"

Abigail Falconer looked at the picture. "Yes, that is him," she said with confidence.

"Did you see anyone else pass that door?" Della asked her.

"No, just that man. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. Mr. Mason, I did not tell the police this but he stopped by the lamp post and made a phone call. The reason I know that is I went to the side door to let my cat outside. He had been stuck in the house all the time I was gone so I thought I would let him out a bit before bedtime. Anyway this man said to whoever he was talking to, '_it's done and he is on his way in right now'._I had forgotten about it till now."

Perry and Della exchanged a glance. Perry continued to question the woman for some time. When Mason got all the answers he came for he told her, "Mrs. Falconer, I will be calling you as a witness."

"I understand. I will be happy to help the Commissioner. He's a good man."

13.4

Mark wheeled his boss into the attic office/residence. The chief slowed his chair as it rolled down the ramp. He wheeled over to the table where Ed was on the phone. He hung up as Ironside arrived.

"Chief, I got the video from the cameras off the intersection of Commissioner Randall's office. Damon Richards was in that hall at 1:00pm. The Commissioner was also on the video leaving about fifteen minutes before Richards arrived at his office. Sir, I think you should look at this." Ed backed up the video to where Damon Richards was in the hall and then disappeared into the hall where Randall's office was located. He backed it up again. "Take a look at his left pants pocket. It is flat, no bulk to it." Ed then moved the video forward showing Damon Richards re-entering the hall. Ed stopped the video. "Look at his pocket now."

Ironside looked at the still capture of Richards. "I'd say he took something out of Commissioner Randall's office bulky enough to be a gun."

"I sent a fingerprint team into the commissioner's office. I had his desk, the inside of the drawer, and the doorknob dusted for prints. We should have the results this afternoon. I doubt there will be any but it's standard procedure."

Ironside frowned. "I'm not so sure. Richards might possibly think we would have no reason to suspect him. I am betting he did not bother to put on gloves when he went into Dennis' office. I want that report as soon as it is available. Did you get Lt. Russell from San Diego on the phone?"

"Yes, Chief. He traced the wires that went to Sacramento. They went into an account under the name of Paul Bridges," Ed told him.

"That name keeps popping up. David Martin spilled that Bridges is the right-hand man to the head of this drug ring. I wonder what Eve and Fran have been able to come up with on him," Ironside pondered.

"Chief, don't we have enough to pick up Richards?" Ed asked.

"It's all circumstantial. We need something solid. Where's the ballistic report on the shootings, Webb, Kemp and Galloway?" Ironside picked up the phone and dialed. "This is Ironside. Where's my ballistic report?" He listened for a few minutes. "I don't care how backed up you are I want it in my office this afternoon or I will come down there and get it myself." He slammed the phone down in the cradle.

Ed smiled. Those reports would be up here for sure now. No one wanted Chief Ironside coming after them. They would rather face a hurricane.

13.5

Lt. Carl Reese walked into Nick's Pool Hall. He spotted the owner of the pool hall and headed for him.

Billy Ray Smith noticed the tall dark Italian who had just walked in. He could smell a cop a mile away. He hated dealing with cops. They were always harassing people. The cop was his way.

"Billy Ray Smith?" Carl asked.

"Yea, what do you want, cop?" Smith's voice was dripping with disdain.

Carl pulled his badge and showed it to Smith. He then removed a picture out of his suit coat pocket. "Have you seen this man in your establishment?"

"Who wants to know?" Smith figured he would give this cop a bad time. He just hated cops. 

"Robert T. Ironside wants to know, that's who," Carl responded.

"Ironside, huh? I don't like him any better than I do you so tell Ironside it's none of his business who comes in here." Smith started to walk away.

Carl grabbed his arm. "You can talk to me here or you can talk to Ironside downtown. So make up your mind. I don't have the time or the patience to put up with your smart mouth."

Smith jerked his arm away from Reese. "You guys are always harassing people. What did this guy do?"

"He could be involved with a drug ring and a murder. Do you want to risk your business on him?" Carl warned.

"Alright, alright. Yea, he comes in here all the time. I have not seen him today," Smith said.

Carl handed him a card. "I want you to call me as soon as he comes in again."

Smith was shaking his head. "I am not ratting on anyone. You want him, you will have to come in and get him on your own."

Carl got right in Smith's face. "Listen, buddy, you will call me. If I don't hear from you I will have police crawling all over this place. I can spot several violations in here right now. If you want to stay in business you will inform me when the man is in and don't tip him off that we are looking for him either."

Smith backed away from Reese. "Alright, I'll call you. Now get out of here. You're stinking the place up."

"It stunk in here long before I ever came in," Reese said. "Remember, call me or I will make your life miserable."

"You already have." Smith swore under his breath.

Reese turned on his heels and left.

13.6

Perry and Della went to the home of Wanda Hartman. Perry rang the door bell. He waited a minute and rang the bell again. "Della, I thought you said you called and made an appointment to see the Hartmans," Perry said.

"I did," Della confirmed. "She told me she should be out of work by the time we got here."

The next-door neighbor came out her front door and approached Perry and Della. "You're Perry Mason. I recognize you from pictures I have seen in the paper. I heard you were back in town to defend Commissioner Randall.

"Mrs. Harman asked that I watch for you. She got called out of town. There was a death in the family. She said she would be back in a few days. She will call you when she is back," the neighbor said.

"Do you know where she went?" Mason asked.

"Yes, she said Los Angeles. Her father passed away," she answered.

"Do you have an address or phone number?" Della inquired.

"I guess it would be alright to give it to you." She recited the address and phone number Wanda Hartman gave her. Perry questioned her to find out if she had seen or heard anything but she had not. She explained she was at the back of the house doing laundry when the murder took place. The noise of the two machines kept her from hearing anything.

"Thank you." Perry smiled at her.

The neighbor just beamed as she stood there staring at Perry Mason. She smiled back at him. "Would you like to come in for coffee, Mr. Mason?" she asked.

"Why, thank you but we have a full schedule ahead of us today. Thank you for asking." Perry flashed her another smile.

The woman was smiling from ear to ear. "Well, alright then." She continued smiling at Mason as she backed away from him. She was halfway back to her house before she finally turned around and walked back to her house.

Della started to laugh.

"Now just what is so funny, Miss Street?" Perry asked with a grin.

"She was fawning all over you. Did you notice I did not get an invitation to coffee?" Della observed.

"She was just being friendly," Perry said.

"Friendly? She was practically drooling over you," Della chuckled.

"I can't help it if I have that effect on women, Della," Perry said innocently. "After all you can't resist my charm either."

Della laughed again, "Maybe not but I don't drool."

Perry laughed. "Let's go take another look at Webb's apartment."

13.7

Lt. John Means entered Ironside's office and came down the ramp. "Hi, Chief." He nodded to Ed and Mark.

"What have you got for me, Lieutenant?" Ironside spoke in his gruff tone.

"I went to Judge Thatcher and convinced him to let us tap Damon Richards' home phone. I also got both his home and cell phone records for the past six months. There are nearly a hundred calls to a Sacramento cell phone number," Means said.

"And just who owns that phone number?" Ironside demanded.

"Paul Bridges," Lt. Means said.

"There's that name again," Mark chirped in.

"Did you get an address?" Ironside asked.

"Sorry, Chief, the address was phony," Means said.

"You didn't just by chance check to see if there is a listing in Sacramento in the name of Paul Bridges, did you?" Ironside inquired.

"Yes, sir. There are three. We are checking on them now." Means sat down. "Whoever this guy is he's sure covered his tracks." Means looked at Mark. "Any chance of getting a cup of coffee, Mark?"

"Sure," Mark responded. He walked to the kitchen and brought back a cup of coffee and set it down in from of Lt. Means.

The door opened and a young officer walked in. "Chief, here is your report on the fingerprints in the commissioner's office." He set the report on the table and left the office.

Ironside picked up the file and began reading. His fellow police officers sat in silence waiting for Ironside to respond. Ironside frowned. "Well, there is now no doubt whether or not Sgt. Richards was in the commissioner's office. His prints were found on the door to his office as well as on the desk, the desk drawer and inside the desk drawer. As we suspected Richards is the one who framed the commissioner."

"Are we going to pick him up now?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed," Ironside said. "I want his boss. However, we need to have him tailed twenty-four seven. We can't prove it yet but I believe he is responsible for at least three murders. I think we have enough ammunition for Perry to provide reasonable doubt. But if I know Perry, that is not good enough for him anymore than it is for me. He is going to want to nail Richards and whoever he is working for. I think we have to let this go to trial and let Perry go to work on Richards. We have got to find out if John Richards is part of this as well. I want to bust this whole operation wide open starting with that shipment that is coming in tomorrow."

The phone rang. Ed picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office." He listened for a moment and said, "Good, bring the report up to the chief's office." Ed hung up the phone.

"The ballistics report?" Ironside asked.

"Yes, Chief. They are on their way up with it now." Ed got up slowly. His back was objecting to sitting in uncomfortable chairs all day.

"Ed, are you alright?" Ironside asked with concern for his Sergeant.

"Yes, Chief. I'm fine." He jerked as he felt a twinge of pain.

"No, you are not. Go lay down for a while and rest," Ironside barked.

"Chief, I'm fine," Ed protested.

Ironside lowered his head, raised his eyebrows and pointed to the room Ed would be staying in.

Ed knew there was no point arguing with the chief when he was protecting his staff. He would not listen so he obeyed the boss and headed for his room to rest.

The door opened and another officer walked in with the ballistics report. "Here you go, Chief." The officer set the report down in front of Ironside and turned to leave.

"Just a moment, officer." Ironside read through the report. "If I am reading this report correctly all three of these bullets were fired from the same gun. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, that is the same conclusion I came to," the officer said.

"That will be all," Ironside said, dismissing the officer. He turned to John Means. "I want Damon Richards at the shooting range. Find out when he is scheduled to be checked out again."

Means picked up the phone and dialed. After a two-minute conversation he hung up. "In two weeks, Chief."

"I want the bullets fired out of his gun," Ironside said.

"I'll take care of it," Lt. Means said.

Eve Whitfield and Fran Belding walked into the office. Both officers poured themselves a cup of coffee and sat down.

"From the look on your faces can I assume you two did not have a good day?" Ironside said in a disapproving tone.

"We struck out. There are three Paul Bridges in Sacramento. One is a doctor. He is sixty-five years old, successful and respected. The second one is eighty-six years old in an assisted living facility and the third is a 20-year-old retarded man," Eve reported.

Perry and Della walked in. "There are four Paul Bridges in Sacramento. The fourth one has no phone listed under Paul Bridges because that is not the name he is using." Perry walked over to Ironside and set an address book and an official-looking document in front of Ironside. "Della and I found that address book under a tile in the kitchen in Jermaine Webb's apartment. I had Della call a friend of ours in the Sacramento police department. He knew the name instantly, did some checking and found his real name is Paul Bridges. And if you look at that document, that is who Paul Bridges is working for."

"This could cause an earthquake that could swallow up the State of California," Mark said."

"Gentlemen…and ladies, we are well on our way to breaking this case. Get Paul on the phone. I want to talk to him about tomorrow."

Carl walked in. He joined his companions and sat down with a grin on his face.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Ironside said.

"No, but I have a canary who is willing to sing." Reese was grinning from ear to ear.

"You found Bronson?" Ironside asked.

"He's resting uncomfortably in a cell downstairs. I went to Nick's Pool Hall where he hangs out. The owner was a pain but finally agreed to call me when Bronson came in. I got a call from him less than an hour after I left. I went back and our little canary tried to fly the coop but I put him back in his cage," Reese said.

"Eve, you and Fran forget Bridges. We know who he is. Concentrate on whoever this secretary of state is. Find him," Ironside ordered.

"Yes, Chief," Eve said.

13.8

Everyone had gone home for the night. Mark and Della had prepared dinner for those staying at Ironside's office. Ironside had Dennis Randall brought up from downstairs.

"What's for dinner?" Ironside shouted.

"We decided to make your favorite, Robert," Della said.

A collective groan sounded around the room. "Not chili again," Dennis griped.

"You people just don't appreciate the finer things in life." Ironside grinned.

"Tragg has no idea how lucky he is to have stayed in Los Angeles," Perry said. "We should have solved this case the first day. All we had to do was arrest everyone we suspected of anything and everything, fed them Bob's chili for every meal and we would have written confessions for everything from Jermaine Webb's murder to the Kennedy assassination ."

Everyone laughed. Mark started dishing up the chili. "Can we have something to wash this stuff down with, Mark?" Dennis asked.

For the first time since this case had started everyone was beginning to feel confident of clearing Commissioner Randall of this charge. Now they had to nail the man behind it.

Randall, who was sitting beside Ironside, lifted his glass**,** "A toast…to good friends. You always know who they are when the chips are down," he said as he looked into the blue eyes of the man in the wheelchair.

Ironside looked at his long-time friend. "Amen."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 14**

14.1

Hamilton Burger was sitting up eating his breakfast when Paul Drake and Arthur Tragg walked into his hospital room. "Good morning, gentlemen. You are up awfully early."

Tragg pulled up a chair and set the file he was carrying on the window sill. "That's because I have to see Drake off this morning."

Hamilton looked back and forth between Drake and Tragg. "See him off to where?"

"Ironside has Drake following Carrens back to San Francisco with that shipment of drugs. We have every police department between here and San Francisco tracking that truck as it passes into their counties. Ironside isn't taking any chances that this guy shakes off Drake or his men."

"Ironside is underestimating Paul. Carrens is not going to slip away from him," Burger said.

"He's being cautious," Paul said. "You can't blame him. He's taking a huge chance allowing that truck to travel out of Los Angeles all the way to San Francisco. Beside you know Ironside, he leaves nothing to chance."

"So is there anything else new on this case?" Burger asked both men.

"Well, let's see," Tragg pondered. "Perry found out who Paul Bridges is. Ironside went to see David Martin who spilled that Paul Bridges is the head guy's main man. Then Martin attacked Ironside with a knife…"

"What! Is the chief alright?" Hamilton exclaimed.

"He's fine. You know those people of his protect him as if he were President of the United States," Tragg said. "Sanger was with him. He sprouted wings and flew over the top of Ironside to protect his boss."

"They're no different than we are, Lieutenant. We do the same for one another. You raced in to protect Perry, Paul and Della at that warehouse. How many times has Paul protected Perry? Perry and Ironside saved each other's hides several times during the Whitmore case. You do that kind of thing for people you respect and care about," Hamilton pointed out.

"I suppose so," Tragg agreed. "Well, anyway this is just not a social call although it sure is good to see you looking so much better," Lt. Tragg told his friend.

"You want me to go through that Griffin trial," Burger said.

"Hamilton, Perry is convinced it was you that was attacked. He believes there is something in that trial that leads to the identity of the man or men behind this drug ring. He thinks they believe you are a danger because you could bring them down if you recognize what it is," Paul explained. "Tragg and I have been through it three times and we have come up with nothing. If it is there you are going to have to find it. We sure have not been able to. I am going to go through the file with you. I talked to Perry last night. He wants you to go over it and over it until something rings a bell. He said to even go beyond the transcript and search your memory of every aspect of what went on then and find out what the connection to that trial and our drug boss is."

"Alright, tell Perry I will do my best," Hamilton said.

Tragg stood up. He picked the file up from the window sill and dropped it on the hospital stand. "I included all the police reports as well. Maybe something we recorded will help stimulate your memory. And Hamilton…"

"Yes," Burger returned.

"You scared the hell out of us. I am glad it was only a scare and not worse." Tragg smiled at the man in the hospital bed. "Get better. Mason will be back sooner or later and you and I have to work on beating him and Drake."

Hamilton grinned. "I am looking forward to it."

Paul grunted. "That'll be the day. You're forgetting one thing. Perry only defends innocent clients. That's why you can't beat him."

14.2

Gerard Bronson was lying on his bunk in a private cell. He was scared. He had been breaking the law for years but this was the first time he was in real trouble. The cop assigned to the front desk at the jail had just informed him Ironside was on his way down. Ironside…he was the last face he wanted to see right now. He had never come face to face with him but he had heard stories. He was the most feared detective in San Francisco. No one wanted to face Ironside. Bronson never understood that. How could a man in a wheelchair be much of a threat? How could a man who had to be guarded by those cops of his be a problem? Hell, the man could not even live out on his own. He lived at the damn police station surrounded by a department full of cops. This could not possibly be a man that had to be feared. He was a coward himself. He hid behind hundreds of cops. And everyone was afraid of this man? What was it they called him…the Ironman on wheels? The man could not even stand up for cripes' sake.

Knowing all that did not seem to settle Bronson's nerves. For some reason just the name _Ironside_ instilled fear. Oh, why did he go back to that pool hall? He heard the main jail gate open. He got off his bunk and looked out between the bars down the hall. A man in a wheelchair was headed down the aisle between the jail cells. He was a man in his fifties, Bronson figured. He did not look like much so far.

Chief Ironside wheeled to Bronson's cell. He stopped when he arrived at the gate of his cell. "Open it up, Mel," he said. An officer unlocked the cell gate and opened it. Ironside wheeled himself in followed by the cop who had arrested Bronson. "Good morning, Mr. Bronson," Ironside said. "I trust you are happy with our hospitality."

Bronson said nothing. He looked into the eyes of the wheelchair-bound detective. Those eyes…that glare…the blueness of his stare was somehow so unnerving. _Get a hold of yourself_, Bronson told himself. _He's just a cripple._

"My name is Ironside," the chief said.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Bronson asked.

"Just to talk," Ironside replied.

"I can think of a lot of people I would like to _just talk to_ and it doesn't include a cop," Bronson said.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to get mixed up in drugs and murder, Mr. Bronson," Ironside growled.

Bronson took a step towards Ironside. Lt. Reese stepped forward and positioned himself just ahead and to the left of Ironside's wheelchair. Bronson grunted. "Call off your watchdog, Ironside. I am not stupid enough to attack you."

"You were stupid enough to get yourself arrested," Carl countered.

"I am not talking to you. I have changed my mind. I would rather go to prison on a drug charge."

"Would you like to go to jail on three counts of murder?" Ironside said. He heard the main gate unlatched and soon Perry Mason joined them in Bronson's cell.

Bronson looked between the two of them. He had heard about Ironside but no one mentioned any guy who looked just like him. Seeing Ironside was bad enough but a second one with that piercing blue stare... Bronson struggled to control his nerves.

"This is Perry Mason, Commissioner Randall's attorney," Ironside introduced him to Bronson.

"I don't care who he is," Bronson said. "I am not talking to either one of you."

"Oh, I think you will, Mr. Bronson," Ironside said. "You don't have a choice."

Carl looked at Bronson with disgust, "Chief, let's forget it. Let's just add three counts of murder to the charges and ask for the death penalty."

Bronson turned his attention on Reese. "You son of a …" He calmed down and looked at Ironside. "You can't prove anything. I did not kill anyone."

"Oh, but I can, Mr. Bronson," Ironside said. "Three murders, that's what I intend to prove. That will put you in prison for the rest of your life."

Bronson was sweating. Perspiration was evident on his face. He took another step towards Ironside. Perry Mason stepped forward and positioned himself just ahead and to the right of his brother.

"You are really something, Ironside. You come in here and bully me into talking and then hide behind these two goons," Bronson shouted. 

"Mr. Bronson, I can tell you as a lawyer you don't have to talk to any of us. You have the right to have counsel present during questioning. You don't have to talk to Chief Ironside at all," Mason told him. "You can go down on a murder charge. Your friend Damon Richards sure isn't going to help you. So tell me which one of you pulled the trigger and which one decided those people had to die. But don't talk to us without an attorney if you don't want to. You have that right. Do you have a lawyer, Mr. Bronson?"

"Yes, he does," sounded the voice from behind them. A tall dark-haired man who matched Perry Mason's size and build walked into the cell. "You're not trying to intimidate my client, are you, Chief?" William Ronan asked.

Ironside turned his chair towards the voice. "Counselor," Ironside greeted him. "Now why am I not surprised to see the likes of you here?"

"Well, every now and then you receive a fee you can't refuse." Ronan smiled.

Perry looked at him. "And who did that fee come from?"

"I really don't know. Just someone who does not want to see Chief Ironside railroad a man onto death row," Ronan said.

"I am just curious, Bill," Ironside said disgusted, "How much buys you off? How much does it take to get you to forget your principles to defend a drug dealer and a killer?"

"I am sure Mr. Mason here can tell you that everyone is entitled to counsel, Chief. Look at the fees he accepts. He's the highest paid attorney in the country. Why don't you ask him how much it takes him to defend the killers he does? I am no different than he is," Ronan insisted.

"We are different alright, Mr. Ronan. My clients were innocent. It has been proven in every case. And as far as money I am not taking one dime to defend Commissioner Randall." Mason looked at William Ronan with indifference.

"This interview is over, Ironside," Ronan said.

"No, it's not," Bronson said.

Ronan looked directly at his client. "Mr. Bronson, as your lawyer I am advising you not to talk to Ironside. He will use whatever you say against you."

"I did not murder anyone. If I have to go down on a drug charge I will but I did not kill those people," Bronson insisted. "What do you want to know, Chief?"

"Mr. Bronson…"

"I did not hire you. If you are going to be my lawyer then stay but I am not going down on a murder charge," Bronson repeated.

"Either you follow my advice or I walk," Ronan raised his voice.

"Then walk!" Bronson screamed. Ronan turned and walked out.

Bronson looked back to Ironside and said, "If I tell you what you want to know, what kind of a deal can you give me?"

"No deals, Mr. Bronson. If you help us the judge might just reduce the time you have to serve but I am not giving you any guarantees," Ironside barked back at him.

Bronson sat down and put his head in his hands. "What do you want to know?"

14.3

Paul Drake's cell phone rang. "Drake," he answered.

"Paul, it's Perry. Is everything ready at your end?"

"Yes, Perry. Carrens has just finished loading the truck…a semi-truck. The police are in place. Lt. Tragg has assigned Lt. Drumm to follow us out of the city in case he doesn't take the route they figure he will. The police will follow him up after he hits the city limits. Each law enforcement agency along the way will take position and take over following him as they hit their counties just as Chief Ironside requested. We have the cooperation of every police department from here to you in San Francisco. I will be following him the entire way. They have installed a police radio in my car with the frequency of every police department. I will be in direct contact with them every minute. Relax, Perry, your brother has it completely covered," Paul said.

Perry was silent for a minute. "I had forgotten that you knew Bob was my brother."

"What else would make you traipse back to a city where you have been shot and knifed to help a man as cranky as Robert Ironside?"

Perry chuckled. "I see you in a few hours. Be careful, Paul."

"I will. That goes for you and that cranky brother of yours," Paul said and hung up.

14.4

Perry smiled as he hung up the phone. Della sat down beside him. "What are you smiling about, counselor?"

He smiled at Della. "Nothing. Paul said they are ready to go and should be moving any minute now. Bob should be back by now. When I left him with Bronson he said he would be right behind me. That was a half hour ago."

"Are you going with Robert as he oversees this?" Della asked.

"Yes. I had a bit of a tough time getting Bob to go along with it. He said he doesn't like civilians along on his stakeouts but I convinced him to let me go along," Perry said.

"Then I am going with you. How did you ever get him to agree?" Della asked.

Perry started squirming. He looked away from Della.

"Perry, what exactly did you promise Robert?" Della demanded.

"I had to promise him that you would not come along as well." Perry waited for the oncoming explosion.

"How can you make a promise as to what I am going to do? If you are going so am I," Della insisted.

"Della, this is Bob's operation. I can't go against what he wants. This is his city and he's in charge," Perry defended himself.

"You didn't have the right to speak for me," Della said angrily.

Perry reached for her hand which she pulled away. He sighed. "He doesn't want people who are not trained police officers along on this operation."

"You're not a trained police officer," Della cried.

"No, and he didn't want me along either but he made an exception. He won't make one with you because…"

"I'm a woman," Della finished for him.

"Yes, Della, because you are a woman. Look, Bob is old fashioned. He feels I take too many chances, especially where you are concerned. In fact he thinks I am reckless with your safety. He has become very fond of you and he is not going to take chances with your safety and he is not going to let me either. If it were my decision I would let you come because we are a team but he is not going to allow it. So please, Della, stay here," Perry pleaded.

Della was obviously not happy but she knew there would be no changing Robert's mind. "Alright, Perry, but I don't like this one bit."

Perry took Della in his arms. "Neither do I but Bob's the boss."

14.5

Jerome Carrens completed the loading of all the containers of heroin. He got in the semi-truck and started it up. When he got this shipment delivered to its destination he was going to disappear. He had not bargained for all this trouble. He had heard about Ironside and he certainly knew Perry Mason's reputation. He just wanted out of this before Ironside and Mason brought this whole operation down around everyone's ears…and they would.

14.6

Chief Robert Ironside and Lt. Carl Reese left the jail to head back upstairs for final preparation for today's operation. As the chief and Reese turned the corner toward the elevator that would take them to Ironside's office, they were surrounded by reporters.

"Chief Ironside, we are beginning to think you are avoiding us. You are not returning our phone calls and are refusing us any time to interview you on the case against Commissioner Randall."

"I am in the middle of an investigation," Ironside grumbled at the reporters.

"Chief," one of them called out. "Were you responsible for Perry Mason coming back to San Francisco to defend the commissioner?"

"Dennis is perfectly capable of choosing his own attorney," Ironside shouted.

"But, Chief, weren't you surprised when he hired Mason? Why would he bring Mason in from Los Angeles instead of hiring a local attorney to keep the money here in San Francisco? He is always preaching about using San Francisco resources."

"Perry Mason is the best attorney in this country. I am not surprised when anyone choses him to defend them," Ironside responded. "Keeping the money in this city is fine when it involves helping the city but when your life is at stake you pick the best there is no matter where he or she may be from."

"What about the case against him? It looks like he is guilty. According to the district attorney it's an open-and-shut case."

Ironside shook his head. "There is no such thing as an open-and-shut case especially when Perry Mason is the defense attorney." Ironside was getting impatient. He wanted to get upstairs.

"Chief, are you trying to clear the commissioner or are you working with the district attorney to build the case against him?"

"I am investigating the case to find the truth," Ironside growled.

"But just like on the Whitmore case you seem to be working with Perry Mason. Could it be because Commissioner Randall is a close friend, you are too close to this case to be objective?"

"The San Francisco Police department is always objective and that includes me," Ironside said.

"Then how do you explain working with Perry Mason?"

"I don't. Now if you will excuse me I have a job to do." Ironside began wheeling his chair through the reporters to the elevator to his office.

"Lt. Reese, where does the investigation stand?"

"Sorry, this is the chief's case. All comments will have to come from him." Carl pushed his way through the crowd toward the elevator.

14.7

Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg had been silent for over an hour. Burger had already read through the transcript once. He had not spotted anything out of the ordinary from what he could remember about the case. What was Perry looking for?

Lt. Tragg glanced over at Burger. "Nothing yet?" he asked.

"Everything about this trial seems to be in order of what I remember about it. I just don't know what it is Perry thinks is so important," Burger said confused.

"Is there a name or an incident that seemed particularly strange at the time? Maybe something that did not make sense then but might now with everything that is going on. What about a name that fits into today's events? Hamilton, I have to agree with Drake on one thing. When Perry gets these types of hunches he is rarely wrong, in fact he is never wrong. We are missing something. Let's go over it again," Tragg suggested.

Hamilton Burger shook his head, "Alright, Tragg, but I just wish I had some idea of what it is I am looking for. This case was run properly and by the book. Why, even the governor sent over a man to make sure we got anything we needed. Steven was very helpful…" Hamilton stopped his sentence in midstream. He started leafing through the transcript at a feverish pace.

Tragg watched him. "What is it? Have you thought of something?" Burger continued leafing through pages until he came upon the section of the trial script he wanted. He looked up at Tragg and said, "Perry was right. Here it is. This is what Perry is looking for." He turned the paper around to Tragg and pointed to a name on the page, **Steven Ogden Smith.**"Get Perry on the phone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 15**

15.1

Paul pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Ironside's office. "Chief, we are about an hour from San Francisco. It's been smooth sailing. Carrens only stopped for gasoline and once for food at a fast-food drive-through."

"We are ready at this end. Call us as soon as you are 15 minutes away from the city limits," Ironside said and hung up.

Perry and Della had just finished breakfast. "What did Paul have to say?" he asked Ironside.

"They're an hour away. They had no problems. We will oversee the operation from the van. Ed, you and Carl will follow the truck into the city. Do not get spotted."

Ed looked at Ironside with surprise.

Knowing his detective had expected to be left out of the operation today Ironside looked back at Ed. "That is unless you don't feel up to it, Sgt. Brown."

"No, sir, I'm fine," Ed said quickly.

"John, I want you to stick with Damon Richards. You tell him I have asked that he help with today's operation. You are not to leave him alone for a minute. Make sure he makes no phone calls tipping anyone off as to that truck coming in. We will let you know where that shipment ends up. You and Richards are to meet us there."

"Eve, you and Fran will ride in the van with Perry and me. Mark, you're driving. We will stay in the area and be on the scene when that truck arrives at its destination. The other policemen involved have already been briefed by Carl. That truck will be surrounded at all times by unmarked vehicles. I don't want anything going wrong. Ed, you and Carl get moving," Ironside ordered.

After Carl and Ed left the office Ironside directed his attention to Della. It was clear she was upset about being left out of everything. "Alright, Della, you win. You're riding with us."

Perry smiled. He wasn't about to let his brother get away with this without a little old-fashion ribbing. He winked at Della and then said to Ironside, "Aren't you being reckless with Della's safety? After all she is not a trained police officer. Why would you allow her on something this dangerous?"

"Keep it up, Perry, and I will have you thrown in jail," Ironside growled.

"On what charge? You can't arrest me without a reason," Perry continued baiting him.

"I'll make up a charge. I can hold you forty-eight hours before having to have you arraigned," Ironside teased.

"I could sue you for false arrest," Perry said as everyone started chuckling at the two men.

"Go ahead, I happen to know a very good lawyer who never loses," Ironside returned. That brought a round of laughter around the room. "Alright, let's get moving. We have a truck full of drugs to intercept."

15.2

Damon Richards sat in the car with John Means. "So why haven't we seen you around?"

Lt. Means continued to monitor the radio. "Ironside, why else? He has done nothing but hand me busy work. I am kept so far out of the loop. I don't know how they expect me to do my job."

Richards watched his companion. He wasn't sure what he was seeing in the man's eyes. This was the man they were counting on to keep them informed on what Ironside was up to, yet they had not heard from him at all. When they called him he was not answering their calls. Richards wondered if Ironside had gotten to him. The man could be quite intimidating for most people. "That doesn't explain why you haven't called us, John."

"Call you about what? I don't even have a clue what we are doing here. Why are we following a semi-truck into town and with half the police force in town doing it?" Means continued the charade.

"Come now, you don't know it is supposed to contain a huge shipment of drugs?" Richards asked.

Lt. Means knew for a fact that Chief Ironside only let a select few know what was in that truck; Ed, Carl, Eve, Fran, Perry Mason and his secretary among them. The heads of each police department in the cities along the way knew but the chief had requested that all police monitoring the truck not be told what was in it. That meant that Damon Richards got his information outside of the police department. "How the hell do you know that when I wasn't even told?" Means wanted to see how Damon would handle the realization he had made a mistake with that revelation.

Richards hesitated. How was he going to explain his knowledge of the drugs? What was he worried about? Ironside was not allowing Means any pertinent information on this case so he did not have to worry about Means checking anything he said. "Ironside briefed me. I guess he trusts me more than he does you. He's afraid you will run back and tell my brother what he is up to."

"And I suppose he doesn't need to be concerned about you doing the same?" Means said with irritation.

"Well now, it's me he briefed not you," Richards said smugly.

Means would have liked to bust the idiot in the jaw but he did not want to do anything that would give Ironside reason to get upset with him. He finally had Ironside's trust and he wasn't about to lose it. He decided to just ignore Richards' taunting.

The police radio chirped on, _"This is Ironside,_ _Paul Drake has just informed us the truck is entering the city. He is coming in on the main highway. Start positioning units in that area. Be prepared to turn off the main highway at any time. I don't want that truck out of sight for one second. Ironside out."_

Lt. Means turned onto the main highway. The chief put Richards in the car with him to keep him from informing his accomplices what was going on but Means had the sinking feeling it had already been done. He needed to find a way to tell the chief. He picked up the radio speaker and said, "Unit 2 here, Chief, we are just turning onto the highway at the pre-determined point of entrance. And Chief, that case you asked me to look up yesterday, the city had already informed the builder that the specs had to be brought up to code. Sorry I could not get the information to you earlier but I just found out this morning. Unit 2 out."

"Was that some of the busy work Ironside had you doing?" Richards laughed.

15.3

Ed and Carl looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Carl asked. "Did the chief have John looking up something on another case?"

"Not that I am aware of," Ed said. He pulled out his cell phone and called the chief's van.

15.4

"Bob, did he just tell us Richards has already tipped off his accomplices or did that make some kind of sense to you?" Perry asked.

"That is exactly what he told us. Richards had to have been informed about the drugs by his friends. This means we will not be finding anything in any warehouse today. When that truck arrives it is going to be to an empty warehouse. What I want to know is how he found out about today's operation. There were only a select few that knew."

"If he knew about the drugs being brought here then he may have just put two and two together," Perry said. "An operation this big with this many police involved would arouse curiosity at the least. Knowing the drugs were coming he probably figured out you knew it. He could have then tipped off the main man."

The van's mobile phone rang. Ironside reached forward to the dash and picked up the phone. "Ironside."

"Chief, it's Ed. John was trying to tell us…"

"I know what he was trying to say, Ed," Ironside interrupted. "Let's salvage what we can of this operation." He hung up the phone.

Under Ironside's direction the truck was followed through San Francisco to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Jerome Carrens pulled up to the warehouse's double doors and brought the truck to a stop.

"This is Ironside. No one moves until he gets those doors open."

Carrens got out of the truck and looked around. He didn't like it. There were supposed to be people here. Someone was supposed to meet him here to accept and unload the shipment. There wasn't anyone in sight. He pulled out the keys he had been given, took one more look around and placed the key in the lock. The door unlocked and he opened it up.

"This is Ironside, all units move in."

Ed and Carl raced in and Ed slammed on the brakes of his vehicle. Eve and Fran were out of the vehicle instantly with guns drawn. Unmarked police cars started appearing out of nowhere. They were all around the warehouse.

Carrens looked at all the oncoming cars and decided to make a run for it. He did not get far as Eve and Fran had split up and Carrens had one of them on both sides pointing a gun on him. "Get down on the ground with your hands behind your head, NOW!" Eve shouted.

Ed and Carl moved in. Ed went to bend down but groaned from the pain in his back. "I got it, Ed," Carl said as he pulled the cuffs from behind his back and put them on Jerome Carrens' wrists. He picked up Carrens and led him over to Ironside's van. The chief was just rolling off the lift as they walked up.

Perry and Della had joined Ironside as he came off the lift. Paul Drake walked over and slapped Perry on the shoulder. "Perry," he greeted and then turned to Della, "Hello, beautiful."

Ironside looked at Carrens. "Welcome to San Francisco, Mr. Carrens. I am sure you will find our jail just as uncomfortable as the one in Los Angeles."

"Ed, Carl, get in that warehouse and find out what's in it. Eve, Fran, check out the back of that truck. Mr. Carrens, would you like to provide us with a key or do I order my men to break open the doors?"

Carrens looked down in defeat. "The keys are on the dash in the cab."

"Eve, get the keys," Ironside ordered. "Patrolman!" Ironside shouted. A young patrolman hurried over to Ironside. "Stay with Mr. Carrens."

Ironside wheeled his chair toward the warehouse. Perry, Della and Paul followed him into the warehouse. Mark remained behind. When they arrived inside they could see rows and rows of three-foot containers. Lt. Means and Sgt. Richards were checking the contents of some of the containers.

"Well?" Ironside barked.

"They're empty, Chief," Means said.

"Sgt. Richards?" Ironside said as he turned to look at the detective.

"Nothing, Chief. They are empty over here as well," Richards responded.

Perry approached Ironside with some papers in his hand. "Chief, take a look at this." He handed the papers to his brother. "According to this, this warehouse is accepting shipment from Sacramento. These papers show the shipment from here was to go to Los Angeles and San Diego. Apparently they did not have enough time to shred all of the paperwork. There is a commercial-sized shredder in the office with several bags full of shredded paper. These must have been accidently dropped. We found them under the shredder."

Paul handed Ironside a plastic bag of white powder. "I found this in one of the desk drawers."

Police were checking each and every container. After thirty minutes every container in the warehouse had been opened. Lt. Means walked up to Chief Ironside with two containers in his hand. "These are the only two containers in the entire warehouse with anything in them. They do contain plastic bags of heroin packed in coffee."

A door opened in front of Ironside. A man pointed a gun toward the group. Paul was closest to Della. He grabbed her and threw himself and Della to the floor. Perry raced in his brother's direction but knew he would never make it to him in time. Lt. John Means stepped in front of Ironside and took a bullet in the chest. Ed and Carl, who were nearby, pulled out their service revolvers and fired at the assailant. Fire from all directions riddled the assassin. He dropped to the floor, dead before he hit it.

Ironside wheeled over to John Means. "Call an ambulance," he roared. Police were racing in every direction with service revolvers pulled checking for other possible gunmen.

Mark, who took off in an instant to the warehouse when the shot fired, was racing through the door to get to his boss. He was followed by Eve and Fran with guns drawn.

"Chief," Means said weakly, "I am sorry for my past behavior. I really wanted to be a good cop."

"Don't try to talk, John. Help is on the way. Just hang in there." Ironside looked down at the man whom he once believed to be crooked, a man who had probably just given his life to protect Ironside.

"Chief, I want you to know I have been straight with you on this case. I wanted to help solve it. I'm glad I got to work with you. I would have liked to be like you. Thanks for trusting me." Means' voice was barely audible.

"DAMN IT! GET AN AMBULANCE HERE NOW!" Ironside thundered.

"We both know it's too late for that, Chief," Means said. "I am glad I got in front of you. The force can't afford to lose you." He coughed up blood. "I only wanted to be a good cop," he repeated again.

"You are a good cop, John. Any cop that would stop a bullet for me is a good cop in my estimation. You are a credit to the force and my team," Ironside said to the dying man.

"Thanks, Chief. I am happy to have lived long enough to hear that." Lt. John Means coughed up more blood and took his last breath.

Chief Ironside looked down at his dead officer and the rage began to rise. He looked over at Damon Richards with disgust. He was going to nail him and everyone involved in this operation. _You can count on it, John_, he thought to himself.

15.5

Everyone arrived back at the office. Mark let go of his boss's chair as Ironside slowed his decent down the ramp. He wheeled up to the table. Perry and Della litterly fell into chairs. Paul sat down beside them. Ed, Carl, Eve and Fran joined the rest of their companions at the table.

"Carl, go downstairs and bring Dennis up will you, please," Ironside said. Carl got up and headed out the door once again.

Mark was in the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee.

"To hell with the coffee, Mark," Ironside shouted. "Bring us a bottle of bourbon."

Mark pulled glasses out of the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of bourbon. He set it down on the table and went back into the kitchen. He started preparing pork chops, baked potatoes and corn on the cob.

The room was silent as everyone was watching Ironside, waiting for him to break the silence. Those who worked for him knew how much he hated losing cops and knew that this one would have hit him harder. This cop gave his life to protect him. Chief Ironside sat quietly drinking his bourbon when Carl came back into the office with Dennis Randall.

"Bob, I am sorry about Lt. Means. He turned out to be a good cop. If it means anything to you at all that was because of you. You challenged him and he rose to your challenge. He respected you. He wanted your approval and I think he had trouble understanding why he was not getting it. When he realized crossing the line was wrong even if it was in the name of justice, he became the kind of cop he wanted to be. You put your trust in him and he did not let you down. You made him a better cop, Bob." Randall sat down at the table.

Perry looked at his brother. "Bob, John was supposed to get Richards on the shooting range. We need someone to take his place."

"I can handle that, Chief," Ed offered.

Ironside was slowly snapping out of his mood. "Alright. Get him on the range as soon as possible. I want to know if his gun is the one that fired the shots that killed those people. Perry, are you ready to go to court?"

"Yes, Bob. I have the witnesses I need. The only one I have not interviewed is the boy who took that picture. He is due back this week. In the meantime we need to continue looking into this Sacramento connection."

"Ed, are you up to a trip to Sacramento?" Ironside said.

"Sure, Chief. What do you want me to do?" Ed asked.

Perry answered for his brother, "Before we left this morning Hamilton Burger called. After going over the transcript he confirmed my suspicions. He and Paul were run off the road but the person they were trying to kill was Hamilton. They knew if he went back and started checking the Griffin trial he would have found out a name that is very important to finding out who the head of this operation is. The man's name is Steven Ogden Smith."

Paul looked at Perry. "So what does he have to do with this case?"

"Remember," Ironside said, "we found a phone number scratched in the bottom of the desk drawer in Webb's apartment. It had 'Secretary of State' along with the phone number.

"Steven Ogden Smith, SOS," Eve said.

"Exactly right. He is in Sacramento. If what Bob and I suspect is true we will soon know the identity of the man in charge of this operation. The man Damon Richards reports to and the man that David Martin Sr. reported to," Perry informed them.

"Ed, I want you and Paul to go to Sacramento tomorrow and find this guy. Don't approach him, just find him. Get enough information on him to get a complete rundown on him. In the meantime Perry and I will work on how we are going to nail his boss. Perry is going to talk to Justin Hartman regarding that picture and I am going to Washington DC," Ironside said.

"Washington DC?" inquired Randall. "What in the blazes for?"

"I want to talk to Senator James Whitmore. We will need his cooperation in what Perry wants to do. We will explain later if Whitmore agrees. Mark, you will be coming with me. Eve, I want you to assist Perry and Della. Fran, you stay in this office and run whatever checks become necessary. Carl, with John gone I want you on Damon Richards but be careful. We can be pretty sure he has killed at least two people."

"Chief," Eve said. "May I point out that Mark is not a cop? You should not be traveling to DC without another cop with you."

"Bob, I have to agree with Eve. There have already been numerous attempts on your life. You need a police escort," Perry said.

"I am a police escort," Ironside growled at his brother.

"Bob, if I had the powers of commissioner I would not let you go without another cop with you. Perry and Eve are right. You need a cop with you. Eve should be going with you. And you should call ahead and get a police escort in DC. We can see to it you get to San Francisco International safely. The police in DC can take over when you arrive. Bob, you have friends in the state department there. Call them," Randall insisted.

"Robert, Perry and I don't want anything happening to you. Everyone is right. You have Perry and I surrounded by police. You should be too until this is over with. Please don't take chances with your life," Della pleaded.

Ironside looked at Della. How could he refuse her? No wonder she had Perry wrapped around her little finger. "I can't fight all of you. Alright, we'll do it your way."

Perry smiled inwardly. Bob Ironside really did have a soft spot for Della. But then so did he, so how could he blame his brother? Perry knew he caved in to Della quite often.

Everyone talked about anything they wanted to except the case while eating dinner. The conversation helped keep Ironside's mind off the events of the day. He knew Perry was especially tuned into his mood and feelings. He was making no attempt in putting on that courtroom persona. The concern he had for Ironside was written all over his face.

Eve got on the phone and made reservations for Ed and Paul for Sacramento and then called and got flights for Mark, herself and their boss for Washington DC.

Everyone filed out after dinner. Ed got up from the table. "Chief, I am staying at home tonight. I need to pack. Paul is going to crash at my place. We will be in touch."

"Alright, Ed. Good night." Ed headed out the door. Ironside grabbed Paul's arm. "Keep an eye on him for me. He has been trying to hide it from me but I know he's still in a lot of pain."

Paul smiled. "Don't worry, Chief. I'll take care of him." Paul turned and left.

Della got up. "I don't know about you people but I am exhausted. I am going to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and started for Mark's room. Perry grabbed her arm. He stood up and kissed her goodnight. Della smiled and walked over to Ironside and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Goodnight, Della," Ironside said.

15.6

Perry stirred and opened his eyes. He noticed the light under the door. He glanced over at Della who was sound asleep. He got up and put a robe on. As quietly as he could he opened the door to Mark's room and went out into the office area of the chief's residence. He glanced over and saw that his brother was not in bed. As he wandered through the office he heard the familiar gruff voice of a man he had come to love. "What's the matter? Can't you sleep?" Ironside said quietly.

"I saw the light and thought maybe you needed something," Perry said.

"No, Mark makes sure my needs are taken care of," Ironside replied. "I love this time of night. It is the best time of the day for thinking. Sitting in the dark and quiet helps clear the mind." Ironside looked out the window over the city he loved.

"What are you thinking about?" Perry asked him.

"That we know who is behind these murders and the drug ring," Ironside said. "Proving it is not going to be easy."

"We'll prove it, Bob. First I have to clear the commissioner of these charges and then I plan on sticking around until we finish this once and for all. There will be no failure to look beyond the obvious. This time we will know it is finished." Perry sat down on the couch beside the window.

"I held Lt. Means back when what I should have been doing was finding out what was motivating him to skirt the law when pursuing criminals. He was a good cop who went about things wrong. I should have helped him instead of just assuming he was dirty," Ironside said.

"Listen, Bob, no one is perfect, not even you. Maybe his methods clouded your judgment but how many times have you seen bad cops? The commissioner was right. In the end you challenged him and made him face those methods. He did and he became a better cop thanks to you. He wanted your respect and if admitting his methods were wrong is what it took for him to get you to trust him…well that is what he did. You heard him. He wanted to be like you. You made him a better cop and a better investigator. He was responsible for a lot of breaks in this case and he was a hundred per cent loyal to you. You taught him the right methods and you led by example. The respect your people have for you is short of amazing. Don't blame yourself for his death," Perry scolded him.

"I don't blame myself for his death, Perry. It hurts when I lose a cop, especially one who gives his life so that I can continue living. He took a bullet that was meant for me." Ironside continued staring out the window.

"He knew what he was doing. The best thing we can do for him now is make sure he did not die in vain. We will bring his killer to justice," Perry assured him.

"That we will," Ironside said with determination. He looked at Perry and said, "When this is all over, you don't suppose you and I could take a trip and go fishing? We both love to fish. It would give us a chance to spend some time together."

"I'll tell you what. Just as soon as this is done you and I are out of here for a couple weeks. Della will understand. She can run my office while I'm gone and your people can handle yours. It will be nice to spend some time with you when I am not being stabbed and shot." Perry grinned.

"Well, you will have to admit there is never a dull moment when you're with me." Ironside returned the grin.

"That's the problem. We both could use a bit of dull in our lives right now," Perry said.

Dull was not in the cards for these two men. Things were only starting to heat up.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 16**

16.1

Perry and Della arrived at the Hartman home. Perry took Della's arm as they got out of the patrol car Ironside provided for them. One other police car accompanied them. A total of four police officers were assigned to protect Mason and his secretary. All of the officers wondered why Ironside felt so many of them were needed to protect this out-of-town lawyer.

Perry led Della up the sidewalk to the Hartman home. They walked up the stairs and Mason rang the doorbell. A woman approximately thirty years old answered the door. "My name is Perry Mason and this is my secretary, Della Street. We would like to talk to Justin regarding pictures he took the night of the shooting across the street in the apartment building."

"Yes of course, Mr. Mason. Come in." She led Perry and Della into the living room. "Please have a seat. I will go get Justin."

Della sat down on the couch. Perry took a quick look around. There were plenty of examples of the youngster's work. He was quite good, Perry thought. Within a few minutes Mrs. Hartman returned with her son.

"Hello, Justin. My name is Perry Mason and this is Della Street," Perry told the young man.

"Wow, you really are Perry Mason! I have seen you on television. I can't wait to tell the kids at school I got to help Perry Mason," Justin said excitedly.

Perry smiled at the boy. "I've been told you like to take pictures. Is that right?" Perry asked the boy.

"Yes, I love to take pictures. I develop them all myself," he said proudly.

"Good for you. I bet you take good pictures too," Perry said to Justin.

"I sure do. Would you like to see some of them?" he asked Perry.

"Yes, I would. In fact I would like to see some pictures in particular. Justin, do you remember the night the man was shot in the apartment building across the street?" Perry asked.

"Yes, I do. We have never had anything like that happen before, Mr. Mason." Justin was very animated.

"I heard you took some pictures that night," Perry said.

"Yes, sir. I took a whole bunch that night," Justin informed Mason. "I gave one of them to a police officer!"

"Well, I sure would like to see the rest of them. Would that be alright with you?" Mason asked.

"You bet! I can't believe it, Mom. Perry Mason wants to see my pictures." He grabbed Perry by the hand. "Come with me, Mr. Mason."

The boy led Perry and Della down the basement stairs which were numerous and very steep. Perry took Della by the arm to make sure she made it down the stairs safely. When they arrived at the bottom there were pictures hung everywhere. Justin had taken pictures of people, all types of people; handsome people, homely people, short people, tall people, thin people, fat people, men, women, girls, boys. Justin also had many pictures of animals; dogs, cats, birds, squirrels, chipmunks. Perry was taken aback by the quality of the pictures he was surrounded by. The youngster was quite a talented photographer.

"Perry, this is unbelievable. I have never seen such beautiful photography and all from a ten-year-old boy," Della exclaimed.

"Yes, Justin is very talented. It makes me more anxious to see the photos he took the night of the murder," Perry said.

Perry and Della continued to walk around looking at Justin's work. They had not even noticed that he had left the room. Perry turned around to ask Justin a question and it was then that he noticed Justin was nowhere to be seen. "Della, did you see where Justin went?"

"Why, no Perry. I was so enthralled with his photographs I did not even see him leave," Della answered.

A door leading to another room in the basement opened with a bang and Justin came in carrying more photos. "Here they are, Mr. Mason," he shouted excitedly. "These are the pictures I took the night that gun went off." He brought the box full of pictures. "I just finished developing them today." He set them down on a table.

Perry walked over to the table the boy had set the box on and asked, "May I?"

"Sure, Mr. Mason. You can look at anything you want to." Justin was obviously proud to show off his pictures.

Perry took a handful of pictures and started sifting through them. He handed Della another bunch of pictures. Being so in tune to Perry she took the pictures and began looking through them as well.

Della stopped. "Perry, look at this!"

Perry took the picture from Della. It was a picture of both Damon and John Richards inside the apartment building entering Webb's apartment. "Justin, do you know what time you took this photo that night?"

"Sure, Mr. Mason. My camera always records the time. It's on the back of the picture," Justin told him.

Perry turned the picture over. The time on the picture was 7:15pm. Della stood beside Perry and looked at the time on the photo. "Perry, what time did they set the time of death on Jermaine Webb?"

"Between seven and eight o'clock. And Commissioner Randall said he entered the apartment just after hearing a shot at 7:30pm. This picture proves they were in this apartment ahead of the commissioner. They had just as much opportunity to kill Webb as Randall did."

"True, Perry," Della said. "But there is the pesky thing called motive," she reminded him.

Perry squatted down to Justin's eye level. "Hold on to this picture for me, will you, Justin?"

"Sure, Mr. Mason," he said with a smile.

Perry continued going through the pictures. He began staring at another picture. "Look at this one. It is a photo of what appears to be just outside one of the windows of Webb's apartment. Della, look at the window in this picture."

Della took the picture from Perry. "It looks like a reflection of maybe a lamp in the room."

"I don't think so. The light in the room is coming from the kitchen area and that was very dim since three out of the four bulbs were dead. There is no indication from this picture that there was any lights on in the living room," Perry observed.

"Except this light in the picture, so there must have been a light on in the living room," Della insisted.

"No, Della, I don't think so. Look at the light in the window. It doesn't reflect in the window like a light bulb would do, especially one with a shade on it. This looks more like a flash of light like perhaps a flashlight."

"You think the killer surprised Webb, shined a flashlight in his face and then shot him?" Della asked.

"Either that or Webb surprised the killer with the flashlight, giving the killer all the light he needed to hit his target. Either way this is a flash of light, not light coming from a lamp," Perry assured her.

Mason picked up more pictures. "Della, take a look at this," Perry said.

Della looked at the picture Perry turned toward her. "Is this a picture of the two men just outside the apartment building?" It showed Damon Richards and the district attorney who had just exited the building.

"It certainly is." Perry turned the photo over for the time it was taken. It said 7:35pm. "This proves these two men left that apartment right after the gun was fired according to the time Randall said he heard the shot." Perry pulled out his cell phone and called his brother's office.

"Chief Ironside's office," Fran Belding said.

"Fran, this is Perry Mason. I need you to do me a favor," Mason said.

"Of course, Mr. Mason. What can I do for you?" Fran asked him.

"Go into my room or rather Mark's room. My briefcase is sitting on the table. Open it up and look for a picture that shows Damon and John Richards going into Jermaine Webb's apartment building," Perry instructed her.

"Alright, I will be right back," Fran told him.

Perry waited a few minutes for Fran to return. "Mr. Mason, I have your picture. What did you want me to do with it?"

"Turn the picture over and look in the bottom right hand corner. There should be a time stamped there," Perry told her.

"Yes, I see it. It reads 7:15pm," Fran informed him.

"Thank you, Fran." Perry hung up the phone.

"That's it, Della, we have them entering the apartment building at 7:15pm. The shot was fired at 7:30. Randall went in. They must have had very little time to search the desk after moving the body which Bob pointed out fell on the desk after being shot. This other picture shows them outside the building five minutes after Webb was shot and killed. This is more than enough reasonable doubt. They were there when the shot was fired and did not go in and call for help. As a police officer and an officer of the court they will not be able to explain that."

Perry turned to Justin. "Can I have these pictures, Justin?"

"Sure, Mr. Mason. You can have all the pictures you want," Justin offered him.

"I have one more favor to ask of you. I need to have your camera. I will be more than happy to replace it with an even better camera if you will give me it to me. What do you say?" Perry asked the boy.

"I guess so. When do I get the new camera?" Justin wondered.

"Today, I will take you myself," Perry said.

16.2

Mark pushed Ironside's wheelchair down the hall in the capitol building in Washington, DC. Eve followed close behind. When they arrived at the office they were looking for, Eve stepped forward and opened the door. Placing his hands on the door frame Ironside pulled his wheelchair through the door. Mark wheeled him over to the secretary behind the desk. Ironside looked at her and said, "My name is Chief Robert T. Ironside of the San Francisco police department. I have an appointment with Senator Whitmore."

The secretary smiled at the gentleman in the wheelchair and replied, "Yes, Chief Ironside, Senator Whitmore is expecting you." She picked up the phone and pressed the intercom to the Senator's office. "Senator, Chief Ironside has arrived." After listening for a moment she said, "Yes, sir."

"Senator Whitmore will see you now, Chief Ironside."

The door to the senator's office opened and Senator James Whitmore stood there with a smile on his face. "Bob, it is good to see you!" he exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

Ironside wheeled into Whitmore's private office. He stopped as he arrived at the senator's desk. "Hello, Senator. You are looking well."

"What's with this senator bit? You know my name. You have always used it before," Whitmore said.

"You have not always been a United States senator," Ironside pointed out.

"It's still Jim to you," Whitmore insisted.

Ironside smiled. "Ok, Jim it is."

"I am assuming you did not come all the way across the country just to say hello. My staff has briefed me on what is going on in San Francisco. I am guessing this visit has something to do with that," Whitmore said.

"If your staff briefed you then you know Commissioner Dennis Randall has been accused of murder," Ironside stated.

"Yes and I heard you brought Perry Mason in to defend him. Smart move, Bob. That man is one hell of a lawyer. There is no one better. His defense of my son Scott was absolutely brilliant. By the way, I am not sure I ever really properly thanked you for the part you played in clearing Scott of murder. I am indebted to you and Mason. You both are the best there is in your respective fields," Whitmore said.

"We were just doing the jobs we are paid to do," Ironside insisted. "Since you are in an appreciative mood I would like to ask you a favor."

"Just name it, Bob, I owe you more than I could ever repay."

"Jim, this drug ring is the same one that we dealt with when Scott was on trial," Ironside told him.

"Are you sure? I thought you broke that up completely." The senator searched his recollection of a period that had been very trying for both his son and himself.

"There is no doubt about it. Jim, between Perry and myself we have found out that Councilman Martin was just a puppet. Someone else was pulling the strings. And that man is now responsible for more than half a dozen murders including a detective lieutenant on my staff. I want this man but I need your help," Ironside said.

"I don't understand. You need my help clearing Commissioner Randall?" Whitmore asked, confused.

"No, we have found enough reasonable doubt that Perry will tear this case apart in court. Both Perry and I are not satisfied with just getting Dennis off. We want to nail the man behind this entire mess. The problem is investigating him is not going to be easy. That is where you come in," Ironside continued as he dropped a manila envelope in front of the senator.

Senator James Whitmore picked up the envelope. He opened it and started reading the information Ironside had provided him. His face drained of color as he absorbed the information. Shaking his head he looked up at Ironside. "My god, Robert, do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?"

"I am asking you to uphold the law. Isn't that part of a Senator's job?" Ironside raised his voice.

Whitmore rubbed his temples. "Look, Bob, what you have here is circumstantial…"

Ironside interrupted him, "Most criminals are tried and convicted on circumstantial evidence, Jim."

"We are not talking about any ordinary individual. I don't know how I can investigate Steven Ogden Smith without alerting Gov. Delmont. He will demand to know why."

"Let him demand. Since when are you afraid of being pressured? Has working here in Washington made you soft? The man I know would not let anyone stop him from doing what's right," Ironside challenged him.

"Bob, I want to help you. I really do. I owe you but I don't know if…" the senator started to say before he was interrupted.

"You don't owe me one damn thing. I did a job the people of San Francisco expected me to do. I found the truth. If your son had been guilty I would have sent him to jail regardless of whether or not he was your son and you know that," Ironside thundered. And now I am in a position where I am confident Perry can clear Dennis but I want the man who ordered the deaths of all those people. He is not getting away with it in my city. All I am asking you to do is help me find the truth and put the man responsible behind bars where he belongs. You're a lawmaker, Jim. If you sit here in this building and make laws you have no intention of enforcing then you had no business being here in the first place," Ironside continued.

Senator James Whitmore looked at his very determined detective friend. "You don't think you can get the information you need without the help of my office?"

"Oh, come on, Senator, you know fully well I would be stonewalled every step of the way."

"Alright, Robert, you win. But I have to say I hate it when you appeal to my sense of justice," Whitmore admitted.

"Maybe that's because Washington has not eroded your principles…yet." Ironside turned his chair to leave.

"And it never will! Bob…"

Ironside turned his chair back toward his friend, "Yes."

"I know there have already been several attempts on your life. If what you suspect is true, they have not even begun to come after you. They will have to stop you and Mason before you break this wide open or a lot of people are going to go to jail. Be careful, old friend," Whitmore said sincerely.

"I have to stop them, Jim. They invaded my city and killed people under my protection. They are going to pay for that," Ironside said quietly. "They killed several police officers and shot Ed Brown. By calling in Perry Mason I have put him in danger. He was shot as well." He wheeled his chair over to the door and opened it. Before he pulled himself through, he said, "You be careful, too. These people are not going to care you are a senator. If they find out you are helping me they could come after you as well."

16.3

Steven Ogden Smith sat at his desk. Two men were sitting in front of it. "This has gotten way out of hand. Everything you have done has not helped. If fact it has made matters far worse. Your contracts on Ironside and Mason have failed miserably. Both of them are still alive and Ironside has himself and Mason surrounded by an army of cops. We can't get near him."

"Boss, Ironside is the bigger problem. He has the whole police force taking orders from him. He's interfered with our entire operation. The Los Angeles operation is now non-existent. So is our San Diego operation. What is left of the San Francisco operation is so crippled we can't get the stuff out of the city. Ironside has it completely bottled up. If we don't do something to stop him we better start thinking about moving to another city," the man said.

"We are not going anywhere," Smith said. "I have arranged for Ironside to be taken out in Washington, DC."

"DC? What in the hell is he doing in DC?" the other man asked.

"He is supposed to do a seminar for the DC police. Ironside is in big demand for this kind of thing. I don't know when this was arranged but Ironside left yesterday. He took one cop with him and that aide that he is never without. We have a man there. He is dying of cancer. He only has about six weeks to live, so he has nothing to lose. His kid is sick. All we had to do was promise to give his wife two hundred fifty thousand dollars to help with the sick kid. The money has been deposited into an account which she can access.

"The man will take out Ironside in DC. He is not going to be doing it from a distance. He is going to walk right up to him and put a bullet in his heart. You see he doesn't care about getting caught. That is our ace in the hole. Since your guys have been utterly useless I'll see to it that Ironside is taken care of," Smith said. "After he is dead we'll take care of Mason as well. Then we should be able to get business back up and running while the police department is in chaos."

16.4

Surrounded by DC police Chief Robert T. Ironside arrived at the airport. He had just completed a speech and question and answer session as a cover to being in Washington. Mark wheeled his boss toward the private jet that would carry him and his two staff members back to San Francisco. It had been a successful trip. With Jim Whitmore's help he was sure they would finally be able to put an end to the killing and drug trafficking.

The police kept Ironside completely surrounded as Mark wheeled him to the plane. As they reached the lift that had been arranged to lift him in his wheelchair to the plane a police officer stepped in front of him. "Chief, if you would turn around and back into the lift we will raise you to the plane."

"Thank you, officer," Ironside said. He turned his chair around and backed into the lift. The police officer pulled out his service revolver and shot Chief Robert T. Ironside in the chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 17**

Officer Whitfield pulled her service revolver and shot the policeman who had just fired into the chest of Chief Robert Ironside. At the same time Mark rushed over to Ironside flabbergasted to see that his boss was unharmed.

Ironside felt his shirt and tie where the bullet had entered. He wheeled back off of the lift and approached the police office who had just attempted to kill him. Police were scurrying everywhere. They formed a circle around the San Francisco police detective they were charged with protecting. "Who are you? Who hired you to kill me?"

The police officer stood before Ironside with a bullet in his right shoulder. He looked Ironside in the eye. "Nobody hired me to shoot you."

"So you just decided to point your gun at me and shoot. Is that what you expect me to believe?" Ironside thundered.

The officer said nothing. A plain clothes officer pushed his way past the cops surrounding Ironside. "Chief, are you alright?"

"I'm fine no thanks to your police officer here. Who is he?" Ironside demanded.

"His name is Officer Mark Shinske." Captain Dell Whiterspoon looked at the police officer with disgust. "You are under arrest the attempted murder of Chief Robert Ironside." He read the police officer his rights. "Who hired you to shoot this man?"

Shinske looked away from his Captain. Why bother to deny it at this point, he thought. "They paid me $250,000.00. My kid is sick. He needs medical attention. I have 6 weeks to live. I needed that money. Medical insurance will stop at my death. My kid deserves a chance."

"Who hired you?" Ironside asked.

"I don't know. I got a call from someone from California. They offered me the money to kill you. I thought it was a joke until I received an account number with my name on it. I don't know who the man was." Shinske looked at Ironside. "It was nothing personal. My kid is more important to me than you are. Besides I have nothing to lose."

Captain Whiterspoon growled at the officers holding Shinske. "Take him to the hospital for treatment and then book him." The officers left with Shinske. Whiterspoon turned back to Ironside. "Chief, I am sorry. I am certainly surprised to see that you are not dead quite frankly although I am glad that is not the case.

"You can thank a secretary of a lawyer by the name of Perry Mason. I lost the argument," Ironside said raising his voice.

"Argument?" the captain asked confused.

"Perry Mason and Della Street insisted I wear a bullet proof vest. I had no trouble with Mason but Della Street is another story altogether," Ironside said.

Mark and Eve smiled as they watched the police captain who had no idea what Ironside was talking about.

"I am going to assume that you people know what your chief is talking about because I sure do not. Chief, I hope you won't take offense but I would appreciate it if you and your people would get on that plane and go back to San Francisco. I have had enough excitement for one day," the captain said while offering his hand to Ironside.

The chief accepted the captain's hand and shook it.

"Oh, one last thing, chief. You and your people will have to come back to testify at Shinske's trial.

"If what he said is true there won't be any trial. He will be dead before you can get a hearing scheduled," Ironside said. The captain stepped on the lift with Ironside to block any possible shot a sniper might take at him on the way up to the plane's entrance.

When Mark and Eve joined their boss in the back of the plane Eve sat down beside her him. After the plane was in the air Eve scolded her boss. "You know you could have told us you were wearing a bullet proof vest. We were scared to death when he shot you. I thought for sure we were going to be taking you back to San Francisco in a box."

"I did not think about it. It was a last minute decision. I never would have gotten out of Headquarters. Della and Perry followed me and insisted I start wearing the thing when going out in public. I argued with them but Della would not get out from in front of my chair until I put the flaming thing on. She made me promise I would wear it for the entire trip." Ironside complained. "Let it never be said I don't keep my promises."

"That promise saved your life chief," Mark pointed out.

"Somebody went to great lengths to try to kill me here in Washington. How did they get information on Shinske? Somehow they knew he was dying and knew about his son being sick. For that matter how did they know I was going to be in Washington in the first place," Ironside wondered out loud.

"Maybe someone is getting information out of Headquarters. That could explain it," Eve said.

"The question is how are they getting it?" Ironside asked. "Only a select few knew I was going to be here." Ironside set his tray down when he saw the refreshment cart coming their way.

The flight attendant walked toward them and offered snacks and drinks. Ironside asked for bourbon and Eve and Mark just had soft drinks. After taking a sip of his drink Ironside sat quietly thinking

"Chief, did you have to have this trip authorized by anyone?" Mark asked.

"Ordinarily it would be Dennis who would have to authorize this type of trip but right now I have the authority of commissioner until he returns to his position," Ironside replied.

"What about the mayor or the city council? Did they know about it?" Eve asked.

"I did not consult with them. The mayor pretty much gave me a blank check on this case. In fact he has yet to ask about how we are doing with it," Ironside said.

xxxxx

Ed and Paul sat in a restaurant in Sacramento drinking coffee. "Alright let's go over what we have so far. "Steven Ogden Smith worked behind the scenes for Dillon Delmont's campaign for governor. As far as we know he has not worked for him since Delmont was elected governor," Ed said.

Paul took a drink of his coffee. "Not as far as we know right now but I think both Perry and Chief Ironside would have us dig deeper. We know money is being wired to Steven Ogden Smith. We need to find out if there is a tie to the governor."

"Let' start by getting a court order to obtain Smith's bank records. I can call the chief. He knows a captain here. He can help convince the judge to to give us the order. The chief will be back today. In fact he should be in the air right now. I will call him as soon as he gets in," Ed said. You check further into any possible tie to Dillon Delmont since he became governor."

"Ed, your boss does not want us separating," Paul reminded him. "He wants two people working together."

"It will only be for a short period of time. As soon as I get the court order and get his bank records I will join you. I will be with Sacramento cops. You be careful though Paul. Remember these people will stop at nothing. The have killed several times to try to derail us and they have tried to kill both the chief and Perry. So if you get in any trouble you call me immediately. I can get help from the Sacramento boys. Is that clear?"

"All right Ed but if anything goes wrong your boss will be finding a reason to throw me in jail. I am suppose to be looking after you," Paul revealed.

Ed chuckled. "I have faced the chief's wrath more than once. You can survive it. He chose me for his staff because I can adapt and think for myself. If it gets me in trouble than I will face the chief like I always do. So just blame me."

"Alright than let's get going." Paul said as he stood up.

Ed pulled out his wallet and put a tip on the table and grabbed the check. He was in a lot of pain but it felt good to be back on the job.

xxxxx

Two police cruisers met Chief Ironside at the airport. After loading the luggage and the chief's chair in the trunk Mark and Ironside rode in one car while Eve got in the other.

The officers driving both vehicles stayed close together. They drove the patrol cars down well traveled roads as much as possible believing it would discourage their enemies from trying anything. They were wrong.

Two vehicles pulled up along side both patrol cars and began ramming the two sandwiching them between them. Cars on the road began to scatter, some driving off the road.

"Call for back up," roared Ironside.

The officer in the passenger seat was on the radio before Ironside could finish the order. "We are in luck chief. There are six units at the scene of a fire that is now under control. They are on their way.

The patrol car continued to be battered by the vehicles . Suddenly windows opened up from all the attacking vehicles and the patrol cars were riddled with gun fire.

"Get us the hell out of here," Ironside shouted.

"I'm trying chief but they are keeping us sandwiched between them," the driver complained.

The officer in the front passenger seat called out, "I'm opening the window and returning fire."

"You'll do no such thing," Ironside boomed out. "These windows are bullet proof. I am not taking any chances with anyone's lives. Just wait, officer. We should have help soon."

In the distance sirens began to sound. Their assailants broke off their attack immediately and began pulling away. "Give me that radio," Ironside ordered. After the officer handed him the handset Ironside started issuing orders. "This is Ironside. All units, the assailants have broken off their attack." He called out their current location. "Move in. I want all four of those vehicle stopped."

"Chief," Mark said to his boss. "None of those cars had license plates.

"I saw that," Ironside called out. He contacted the other patrol car. "Eve, are you alright?" he inquired with concern.

"We're all fine here," Eve answered.

"Follow them," Ironside barked. They are headed right into our units up ahead."

Two of the patrol cars suddenly broke from the other two and tuned off the road in two different directions. "Eve, take the one on the left. We'll follow the one on the right." Ironside informed his officers up ahead that the two vehicles were still headed in their direction. He shouted out the location of the turn off and ordered them to send assistance for both Eve's and his patrol car.

All of a sudden the vehicle in front of them exploded into flames. "Back off, back off," Ironside yelled.

The officer slowed as Ironside called the fire department.

"Chief," Eve shouted over the radio, the car we were following just exploded! I called for the fire department."

Mark and Ironside exchanged looks and the chief called the police units that were intercepting the other two cars. "Sorry chief, both vehicles exploded. We are on the scene now," the officer told him. There were three men in each vehicle. None survived."

"Why would anyone work for this cat?" He does away with them like we put out the garbage," Mark said.

Ironside looked at Mark. "Maybe you'll start appreciating me a little more."

The two officers got out of the van to check the scene of the burning car. When they returned his driver look at Ironside and shook his head."

Twelve men had just been added to the death toll. Ironside became more determined to find this cold blooded killer…..that is if he stayed alive long enough to do it.

xxxx

Perry and Della walked up the court stairs surrounded by reporters. He took Della's arm and guided her through them as they shouted out question after question.

Excitement was in the air and people from all over the city were there for another high profile case. High profile not only because the police commissioner was on trial for murder but because Perry Mason had returned to San Francisco to defend him. Most figured it was at the insistence of Chief Ironside who obviously had developed a friendship with the famous attorney from Los Angeles.

Perry continued though the crowd and smiled but refused to answer any questions put to him by the news hungry reporters. He put his arm around Della's shoulders to protect her from the curious onlookers pushing and shoving to get a look at the attorney.

As he and Della entered the hall his cell phone rang. Reaching into his suit coat pocket he pulled out his cell phone, "Mason."

"Perry, I just wanted to tell you good luck although you really don't need it. I would not want to be in Richard's shoes when you destroy his case against the commissioner," said the voice of his Los Angeles rival.

"Thanks Hamilton," Perry said. "By the way I want you to go back through the trial records and find out if a company called Del-Rich is mentioned. Can you do that for me?" Perry asked his friend.

"Consider it done. I'll get back to you." The phone went dead. Perry set it to vibrate and returned it to his pocket.

He and Dell entered the court room. Everyone turned to look at the attorney as he greeted Commissioner Dennis Randall who had just been escorted into the court room by the bailiff. "Good morning Perry," Randall greeted the man who held his life in his hands."

Mason, noticing how nervous Randall appeared to be made an attempt to calm his client. "Relax commissioner. We are in good shape. In fact I cannot remember the last time I came into court with this much going for us. Just remember, you're innocent. Project that to the jury."

District attorney John Richards entered the court room. He walked over to Perry Mason and said, "I am going to enjoy this Mason. Your client is going to jail and I will be asking for the death penalty. You won't get him out of this one with your little court room displays. This time I'm going to beat you."

Perry just smiled. "Excuse me, Mr. Richards. He pushed his way past the prosecutor and stepped over to greet Randall's wife. "Patricia, don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." When he turned around Richards had returned to his table. Perry just shook his head. Richards was in for the surprise of his life.

Della was laying out the paperwork he would need for the hearing. The door to the judge's chambers opened and Judge Thatcher entered.

"All rise," the bailiff demanded. "Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Herman Thatcher residing."

Everyone in the packed court room rose. Thatcher banged the gavel down and instructed the court room. "Please be seated. In the matter of the People versus Dennis Randall, is the prosecution ready?"

"Yes your honor," Richards answered.

"Mr. Mason, is the defense ready?"

Perry stood and replied, "Yes your honor."

Mr. Richards, did you want to make an opening statement," Thatcher asked.

"Yes, your honor." For the next fifteen minutes Richards delivered a summary of what the prosecutions had intended to present to get the defendant bounded over to trial. When he was done he looked at Perry Mason smugly and sat down.

"Mr. Mason, would you like to make an opening statement?"

"Not at this time, your honor. We will wait until we present the defense's case," Perry informed him.

"Mr. Richards call your first witness," Thatcher ordered.

"The People call Detective Sgt. Edward Brown to the stand," Richards called out.

Ed Brown came forward and was sworn in. After seating himself in the witness stand John Richards approached him. "Sgt. Brown, please tell the court your current position with the San Francisco Police Department."

"I am currently assigned to Chief Robert T. Ironside's office," Ed said.

"And did you go to the home of Jermaine Webb on March the seventh of this year?"

"Yes sir." Brown responded.

"For what purpose?"

"I was told pick up Jermaine Webb. New evidence had been obtained against him," Ed said.

"By whom Sergeant?" Richards asked.

"By Chief Ironside," Ed said.

"And why did Chief Ironside order you to do that? What evidence did he come up with?" Richards said.

"Objection. The witness cannot possibly testify to what Chief Ironside was thinking when he gave that order," Perry called out.

"Sustained," Thatcher said.

"Then you went to Webb's apartment at Ironside's order?" Richards asked Brown.

"Chief Ironside," Ed corrected him. "Yes sir at the chief's order," Brown answered.

"Were you alone?"

"No sir," Ed said.

"Who was with you," Richards inquired.

"Several police officers including Sgt. Damon Richards," Ed Brown continued.

"And then you went into Mr. Webb's apartment," Richards said.

"Yes sir." Ed was being very careful to only answer Richards questions without offering anymore than was necessary.

"And that was when you found the defendant standing over the body." Richards stated.

Perry stood up. "Your honor. I must object. Mr Richard is leading the witness. He is not asking him questions."

"Sgt. Brown is a hostile witness, your honor." Richards turned toward the bench.

"That is ridiculous. He is a member of the police force. He testifies for the prosecution on many occasions. He is by no means hostile," Perry disagreed.

Richards looked at Mason. "He is working for Chief Ironside who is a close friend of the defendant."

"That does not make him hostile," Perry insisted.

"Gentlemen! It seems Sgt. Brown is not the one being hostile. That will be enough. I do not detect anything hostile in the Sergeant's testimony so I am going to sustain the objection," Judge Thatcher ruled.

Frustrated but not deterred Richards then asked, "Did you enter Mr. Webb's home?"

"Yes,"Brown answered.

"And what did you find? Richards asked.

"I found Mr. Webb lying on the floor. He was dead," Brown told the court.

And did you find anyone there besides the deceased?" Richards asked.

"Yes. The defendant." Brown continued.

"Sergeant did you do a paraffin test on the defendant?"

"No sir I did not." Brown admitted.

"Why not? "

"I did not consider him a suspect at the time," Ed said.

"A man is standing over a dead body with a gun lying near by and you did not consider him a suspect? A man who recently threatened to kill the deceased?" Richards raised his voice for effect.

Perry stood up immediately. "Objection! Mr. Richards is making a statement that is not in evidence."

"I intend to provide that evidence with another witness your honor," Richards countered.

"The objection is sustained. Strike that last remark. Until you do provide that witness the defense is within its rights to object to the statement." Thatcher ruled."

"Why did you not consider the defendant a suspect?" Richards asked.

"The commissioner said he entered after he heard the shot. I had no reason to doubt the word of a man who has served this city honorably for years." Ed Brown said.

"Shoddy police work wouldn't you say. Did you learn that from Chief Ironside?" Richards asked.

"Objection your honor!" Perry called out. "The district attorney has no right to smear Chief Ironside who himself has served this city honorably for over twenty five years."

"Sustained. Watch it counselor." Thatcher warned.

"Your witness." Richards walked over and sat down.

Perry approached the witness stand. "Was there any sign that the defendant struggled with the deceased in any way? Torn clothes? Any blood on the defendant? Perhaps a heated argument overheard by a neighbor?" Mason asked.

"No sir. Nothing at all," Ed said.

"Did you see the defendant with the gun at all?" Mason continued.

"No sir," Ed answered.

"In other words there was no sign the commissioner did anything except just as he said he did; enter the apartment after he heard the shot," Mason surmised.

"That is correct," Ed agreed.

"That will be all sergeant but I would like the right to recall this witness," Mason said.

"Mr. Richards, any re-direct?" Judge Thatcher asked.

"Just one question. Sergeant, you did not see the defendant enter the apartment, did you not?"

"No sir. I did not," Brown answered.

"Then it is entirely possible he entered before the shot was fired. Is that correct?" Richards asked to counter Mason's questioning.

"Objection!" Mason called out.

Richards turn toward Mason in irritation. "On what grounds?

Mason stood up. "Your honor the district attorney has not established the time of death so Sgt. Brown could not know if the defendant entered before the shot," Perry claimed.

"Sustained," Thatcher said.

"But…." Frustrated, Richards shook his head and growled, "No further questions.

Della leaned over and whispered so that only Commissioner Randall and Perry could hear her. "You got away with that one counselor. The time of death had not been established when you asked if the commissioner could have entered after the shot was fired."

Perry smiled. "He should have objected. Richards doesn't appear to have learned much since the last time we were in this court room. He should have called the coroner first and established the time of death. He let me get away with asking but I wasn't about to be as generous."

Richards called the next witness. "Your honor the People call James Hoover to the stand."

The coroner for the city of San Francisco took the stand. Richards approached the witness stand. After having Hoover state his credentials Richards began, "Sir, you did the autopsy on the deceased, Jermaine Webb. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir. I did," Hoover said.

"Could you tell the court your findings please," Richards requested.

"The deceased died of a gunshot to the forehead which entered his brain," Hoover replied.

"Death would have been instantaneous would it not?" Richards asked.

"Absolutely," the doctor replied.

"And were you able to establish the time of death?"

"Yes. Time of death was set between seven and eight o'clock," Hoover confirmed.

"Your witness counselor," Richards said.

Perry stood up and walked to the witness stand. "Doctor, other than the gunshot wound was there any other signs of violence?"

"No, there was not."

"No bruises, cuts? Anything that could have been caused in a fight or argument?" Perry inquired.

"No sir. Nothing except the gunshot that killed him." Hoover answered the question with confidence.

"How far would you estimate the killer was standing from the deceased when he shot him," Perry asked.

"No further than six feet away," Hoover estimated.

Perry walked away from the witness stand. "No further questions.

"The People call Sgt. Douglas Curry to the stand." Richards looked at Mason with a menacing smirk on his face. After Curry settled into the witness stand Richards approached him. "Sgt. Curry to what department of the police are you assigned to?"

"I am in charge of the jail," Curry told him.

Richards picked up a log of visitors that came into the jail the day Randall entered Webb's cell. He entered into evidence as exhibit six and handed it to Curry. "Please tell the court what this log is?"

"It's the log all visitors must sign when they come into the jail."

Richards pointed to a name. "Will you read this name please?"

"It's Commissioner Randall's signature.

"Who did the commissioner visit that day," Richards asked.

"One of the prisoners, Jermaine Webb."

"Did he enter Webb's cell?"

"Yes, Mr. Richards. He did."

"What happened?" Richards asked.

"They quarreled over the commissioner niece who died of an overdose of heroin. The commissioner blamed Webb because he believed he was responsible for providing her the drug." Curry added.

"Objection! "The witness is stating an opinion. He cannot know what the commissioner thinks," Perry complained.

"Your honor it is a well known fact that the commissioner blamed Webb for the death of his niece. I can call several witnesses to testify to the fact." Richards countered.

"Overruled. I am going to allow this line of questioning." Thatcher said.

"What happened next," Richards asked.

"He said something like he didn't care how long it took he would see to it that Webb went to jail for the rest of his life. Webb said something I could not make out and Randall became very angry."

"What happened when he became angry?" Richards encouraged him to go on.

"The commissioner said you will not get away with this you son of a bitch. I will kill you first," Curry finished.

People began whispering around the court room. "Your witness." Richards turned and walked back to the prosecution table.

"Sgt. Curry, you have known the commissioner for years. Do you think he really meant what he said," Perry asked him.

Richards stood up, "Objection! Calls for an opinion."

"Sustained," Thatcher said.

Perry walked around to the other side of the witness stand. "Have you ever known the commissioner to threaten to kill anyone?"

Sgt. Curry thought for a minute and answered, "Yes sir. He threatens to kill Chief Ironside all the time when he is driving him crazy."

The court room broke out in laughter. Perry noticed a slight smile on Judge Thatcher's lips. Even Commissioner Randall could not hold back a smile. "When the commissioner threatened Chief Ironside was he angry?" Perry asked.

"Madder than a hornet. The chief can do that to you," Sgt. Curry said. Again laughter sounded in the court room.

"But the commissioner has not killed Chief Ironside has he?" Perry asked.

"Oh for cripes sake. This is hardly the same thing," Richards complained.

"Your honor, I am just trying to show that people threaten to kill those that anger them and never go through with it because they really don't mean it," Perry said.

"I think you have made your point counselor. Move on," Thatcher ordered him.

"One last question. "Do you believe the commissioner would kill a man in cold blood even under these circumstances?" Perry asked.

"Objection!..."Richards began.

"I know what you are going to say Mr. Richards but I am going to allow the question. It goes to the character of the defendant. You may answer the question." Thatcher looked directly at the witness.

"No sir. Commissioner Randall is an honorable man with a tough job. He has earned the respect of all of us by how he conducts himself," Curry added.

"Thank you Sergeant. No more questions," Perry said.

Judge Thatcher addressed both counsels. "It is getting late. We will adjourn until tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

Perry and Della got up and started clearing the table of paperwork. Perry turned to Dennis Randall. "Richards should finish up tomorrow and then I intended to blow him and his killer brother out of the water. Just hang in there commissioner. Richards doesn't know it but we have the upper hand."

Randall shook Perry's hand. "My name is Dennis and I would appreciate if you would use it."

Perry grinned. "Anyone that can get that mad at my brother is someone I want to be on a first name basis with."

Randall laughed. "He's a great detective but he could make Mother Teresa swear. Della told you I know about you being brothers?"

"Yes. It's alright. Just don't tell Bob. He wants to keep it quiet," Perry told him.

"Your secret is safe with me," Randall laughed.

xxxxx

Perry and Della headed down the court room stairs. Perry had hold of Della keeping her close and guiding her down the stairs.

Across the street in a building a sniper pointed his rifle at the Los Angeles attorney.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 18**

Reporters snapped pictures and onlookers pushed their way toward Perry and Della as they continued down the court room stairs unaware they were being watched as they headed to the waiting patrol car at the curb. Surrounded by police officers who were keeping the crowd at bay their forward progress was stopped as several reporters stepped in front of them blocking their path.

"Mr. Mason," shouted one of the reporters, "How did you feel about the outcome of today's proceedings?"

The police pushed back the crowd attempting to clear a path in front of Perry and Della at the same time trying to keep the couple surrounded. The reporters were relentless in trying to get the famous lawyer to comment for their individual papers. Officer Tony Gorman stepped in front of Perry in an attempt to move them through crowd. At that exact same moment a rifle from across the street was fired. Officer Gorman dropped to the ground.

Realizing the officer in front of him has just been shot Perry grabbed Della and placed his own body between Della and the sniper. People were screaming and scattering everywhere.

Police officers closed ranks around them. The grabbed the couple and raced them toward the awaiting patrol car. Before they approached the vehicle another officer had the doors open. When they arrived at the vehicle police officers placed a hand on each of their heads, pushed them down and shoved them from behind into the vehicle. Doors were slammed and the patrol car squealed the tires pulling away from the curb with the siren wailing.

xxxxx

"Damn that cop!" cursed the sniper. I had Mason." He threw the rife to the floor and raced out of the door to the elevator. He pressed the first floor button and calmly walked down the hall and out the front door.

xxxxx

Hamilton Burger had just finished his supper. Lt. Tragg sat beside his bed. "I really appreciate you coming here to San Diego to visit me, Arthur,"

"I had to see for myself that you are going to be alright. Did Perry say why he thought this company would be in the transcript?" he asked.

"I did not had much time to talk to him. When I called him he and Della were just going into court. He asked me to go through the transcript of the Griffith trial again for mention of this company. Right now that is all I can tell you," Hamilton answered. He looked up at the television which he had muted when Lt. Tragg came into the room. On screen the news had come on and Perry and Della's names flashed on the screen. "Arthur, turn the TV up now!" Hamilton cried.

Tragg reached over and turned the sound up on the television. There coming down the court room steps were Perry Mason and Della Street.

"_An attempt on the life of Los Angeles attorney, Perry Mason was made today on the steps of the court house. Shots were fired from a window in the building from across the street. Mason and his secretary, Della Street was unharmed in the attempt. The lawyer and secretary, surrounded by the members of the San Francisco police department were raced away from the scene in an awaiting patrol car. _

_Mason is in San Francisco to defend Commissioner Dennis Randall who has been charged with the murder of Jermaine Webb. Randall's hearing opened today. _

_Mason's safety has been a prime concern for Chief Robert T. Ironside who also has been the subject of at least three attempts on his life; all believed to be in connection with the Randall murder trial._

_The incident is under investigation by Chief Ironside's office. No one has been charged in the shooting._

_In other news…..__"_

Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg looked at one another. "Perry and Ironside better get to the bottom of this mess and fast. Someone out there doesn't want either one of them digging into this drug ring. Both men are lucky to have survived so many attempts to kill them. One of these times someone is going to succeed," Lt. Tragg said.

"Let's do what we can to help them. We have seven hundred and eighty pages of transcript to go through." Hamilton handed him half the transcript. Both men began sifting through the paperwork. It was going to be along night ahead.

xxxxx

With the news of the shooting on the television in the background Ironside slammed the phone receiver down. "Who in hell made the decision to bring them out the front and down those stairs. They should have been taken out the back way. They were sitting ducks on those steps. I want the officer in charge in this office the minute they arrive here," Ironside roared.

"The officer in charge is in the hospital with a bullet in his back," Ed said.

Ironside looked up at Ed. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. The bullet did not hit anything vital. It lodged just below the shoulder blade. He will undergo surgery tonight to remove it." Ed reached for the coffee pot on the table and poured himself a cup. He watched his chief and could see the worry in his eyes.

"Ed, I am worried about Perry and Della's safety. If I could I would make them sleep at the court house. They are vulnerable as soon as they step outside this office. Protecting them has become a nightmare. Surrounding them with cops has done nothing to deter this killer from sending in his assassins. We have to find another way to get them into the court house," Ironside said.

"There is a way that could be safer," Ed said.

"What have you got in mind?" Ironside asked his sergeant.

"Chief, you know the door in the back where they bring in prisoners?"

"Yes, what about it?" Ironside demanded.

"We can transport Perry and Della in your van. It has bullet proof windows and has been re-enforced with steel. If that back door is opened before we arrive the van could back right up against the opening. That way there would not be any access to them in public. Then we could reverse it to bring them back," Ed explained.

"They would not be exposed here either if they enter from the parking garage where the van is kept," Ironside said. "Alright Ed, set it up for tomorrow.

The door opened. Della and Perry came down the ramp. "I don't know about you Bob but I am sick of being shot at," Perry complained.

"You have every right to be. When do you think you will be able to present the defense?" Ironside said.

"How's the officer that was shot?" Perry asked.

"He's going into surgery but thankfully he is going to be alright," Ironside answered. "Now when do you think you will be presenting the defense?"

"Richards will call a ballistics expert tomorrow to prove the fatal bullet was fired from the commissioner's gun. He has Damon Richards listed as a witness. He will tie the gun to Commissioner Randall tomorrow since he forgot to ask Ed about it when he had him on the stand. He has another witness that will testify seeing the commissioner enter the building at 7:30 pm. He already has presented motive. That should complete the prosecution's case. It should also take up the better part of tomorrow. Then it will be our turn. So I would say the day after tomorrow," Perry guessed.

"That doesn't give us much time to hear back from Senator Whitmore tomorrow," Ironside pondered. "What about your case? Who do you intend to call as witnesses?

"I am calling you of course, Ed, Abigail Falconer, Justin Hartman for starters. Then I intended to tear Damon Richards apart on the stand and in what will be a controversial move I am calling John Richards. That should nail both of them for the murder of Jermaine Webb. The big question is whether or not Senator Whitmore comes through and I will be able to call a surprise witness. If so I think I can put an end with this once and for all. But if Whitmore doesn't come up with what we need then we will have to nail him after we finish the hearing," Perry said.

"Do we really have enough evidence against John Richards?" Eve asked.

"He was there when the murder was committed. If he did not pull the trigger then he has helped his brother cover up the murder. Damon Richards we have on pre-meditated murder. He went into the commissioner's office, stole the gun and took it to the scene of the murder," Ironside said.

"What about what Paul and Ed came up with in Sacramento?" Carl asked.

Perry shook his head. "Won't help in court unless Whitmore comes through. I am not worried about the prosecution's case. We have the evidence to clear the commissioner right now. Ordinarily I would go to Hamilton Burger with the evidence and he and Tragg would work with me to nail the killer. But in this case we certainly cannot go to John Richards. This has to play out in court. The commissioner is as good as cleared right now. The problem now is nailing the man behind this."

Paul Drake stood up. "Than what we have to do at this point is let Perry do his job. If Whitmore cannot get what the Chief wants in time then it will be up to him to nail our man as soon as we receive that evidence."

Mark looked up as a revelation hit him. "I think we are forgetting something that might be very important."

"Like what?" Ed said.

Almost as if Ironside could read his aide's mind he said, "Judge Thatcher. We need to find out whose name he kept out of that records on Mary Galloway. Fran, get on the phone and arrange a meeting with Judge Thatcher early tomorrow morning before the hearing reconvenes. Perry, you will be attending that meeting with me."

"He may not be willing to speak with me without including John Richards," Perry said.

"We are going to present the evidence we have. I want the name of the man he kept out of the records. Unless I miss my guess that man is the man behind the drug ring and all this killing. Thatcher is an excellent judge and he hates corruption as much as you and I. He will help us and it will make calling John Richards to the stand not only possible but probable. He will allow it Perry when we tell him what we have."

xxxxxx

Della laid in Perry's arms on top of the comforter. Both were mentally and physically exhausted. "Perry, I am getting very worried about both yours and Robert's safety. Both of you have narrowly escaped being killed several times. I have always liked the on the edge thrill we get on cases but this one makes me nervous. Even in some of the most dangerous cases you have taken on there were not repeated attempts on your life. I don't want anything to happen to Robert and I could not bear losing you."

Perry placed his hand under Della's chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us. Della, we are almost to the finish line. Richards doesn't know it but the hearing is all but over once we present the defense. It may take a little longer to nail the man who ordered all this but Bob and I am determined to see this through."

Della ran her finger down the dimpled line of Perry's face. "I am not asking you to quit. I know you better than that and frankly I would expect you to see it through. Allow me to worry about two men in my life I love."

"If it makes you feel better I am just as nervous as you are. By being with me you are in danger as well. And I don't like Bob being a constant target either. We'll make it through this. Then I think it is time for some time off. Bob wants me to go fishing with him…..somewhere the two of us can fish, drink, eat and spend some time together really getting to know one another. After that I think you and I should take a long vacation together. How about a cruise? We would be away from the prying eyes of the press and no one would know us. We could be ourselves and enjoy one another."

"A cruise huh? Just you and me. No press, no clients, no phones, no typing and most importantly no dodging bullets. Not to mention I would have your undivided attention. Hmmmmm…..when do we leave?" Della said in a low sultry voice.

Perry smiled. "Just as soon as we get this and the fishing trip out of the way and then it's just you and me baby." Perry lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with passion to help ease her fears.

xxxxx

Robert Ironside and Perry Mason walked into the chambers of Judge Herman Thatcher. Perry carried a brief case with all of the information he and his brother decided to reveal to the judge.

When Thatcher saw Mason walk through the door with Ironside he shook his head. "Robert, you said nothing about bringing Mr. Mason with you. I will not see defense council unless the prosecutor is here also."

"Your honor under normal circumstances I would agree with you entirely. However it is imperative that this information is kept from the prosecutor so that I may bring down not only the real killer of Jermaine Webb but also the man who is in charge of this drug ring. I remind you your honor of the number of people who have been murdered because of our investigation." Ironside began.

"Robert, I have been watching closely how this case has been developing. It is obviously there is more than meets the eye but I am not in favor of keeping the district attorney in the dark. I am sure Mr. Mason would not appreciate it if the situation was reversed," Thatcher said.

Perry spoke up. "Your honor under normal circumstances I would agree with you whole heartedly. But sir, this is not normal circumstances,"

Ironside took over. "Herman, we have proof that both Sgt. Damon Richards and District Attorney John Richards entered Jermaine Webb's apartment fifteen minutes before the shot was fired and were just outside the back door of the building less than five minutes after that shot. Just about the time it took Commission Randall to go into the building and enter the apartment. Furthermore we have evidence that Damon Richards framed Commissioner Randall, taking advantage of the commissioner's anguish over the death of his niece at Webb's hands. I can tie both men to the drug ring that has been operating here in San Francisco, Los Angeles and San Diego."

Perry then continued. "Your honor, in Los Angeles with the kind of evidence we have uncovered I would have gone to Hamilton Burger. But you can understand why I cannot go to John Richards."

"If what you say is true than you and Chief Ironside can go to the deputy district attorney and with his recommendation I would order an immediate dismissal of the charges against Commissioner Randall," Thatcher said.

"Yes your honor, we know that. The problem is Chief Ironside and I want the man who has been killing people in San Francisco. I take it personally when I am constantly shot at when working on a case. Nor do I appreciate those same thugs shooting at my broth….." Perry stopped short of finishing his thought.

"Your brother? Is that what you were going to say Mr. Mason?" Judge Thatcher asked. "You really didn't think after the theatrics you put on in my courtroom the last time you were here that it would not spark some suspicion as to why the two of you look so much alike. I have access to court documents. I checked it out and found out you two are indeed brothers. I knew there had to be an explanation for why two men look alike, sound alike, with brilliant minds and are thorns in the side of anyone who gets in their way." Thatcher sat back and looked back and forth between the two men.

Ironside look at Perry and then turned his attention back to Judge Thatcher. "Yes, we are half-brothers. But that has no bearing on this case. What Perry was trying to tell you is we want to go ahead with this trial. Commissioner Randall agrees. I have Senator Whitmore handling something for me and if he comes through we will be able to add one witness who will reveal the man who ordered all these killings."

Thatcher looked into the eyes of both of the men in front of him, two men he had a great deal of respect for. "Alright gentlemen, let's see what you've got."

xxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious

Chapter 19

Lt. Carl Reese entered the police shooting range. He spotted Sgt. Andrew Wilder and headed in his direction. "Hi Andy, how's it going?"

"Carl, what are you doing here? I thought you were checked out on the firing range a month or so ago," Sgt. Wilder said.

"I was but you know the chief. Anyone assigned to him must be up to his high standards," Carl said. "With all the trouble we are having with this current case he wants to be sure all of his officers are shooting up to par. Is there anyone else scheduled to be checked out this morning?"

"Sgt. Richards. He is not really due to be checked for another month but homicide said they would be keeping him busy next month so they wanted him tested early. He is due in at anytime. Do you want to get started?" Wilder asked.

"No, I'll wait until Damon gets here. No sense in you running these test twice," Carl answered. He wanted to be sure he saw Richards shoot to be sure they got the right slugs.

The door opened and Damon Richards walked it. "Hi Andy," he said cheerfully. He looked over at Carl Reese. "What are you doing here, Carl?" he asked. "I thought you tested just a little while ago."

Carl turned his attention to the younger man and said, "If you ever worked for Chief Ironside you would never have to ask that question."

Richards pulled out his service revolver and set it down on the divider in front of the shooting range. "I do work for Ironside. We all do."

"Yea, but not on his special investigative staff," Carl said.

"Don't blame me if you are one of Ironside's golden boys," Richards laughed. "He has never called me in for special assignment. If fact it seems he always calls for you before anyone else."

Maybe because Ironside does not want murderers working for him, Carl thought. "It's no picnic being on his staff. He cannot tell time. I haven't been home since he called me in," Carl continued the charade.

"Hey Andy! Can we get started?" Richards yelled. "I have full schedule today."

Wilder strolled over to the range and said, "Ok, boys why don't we alternate and see who the best shot is here."

xxxxx

Perry Mason finished his coffee and breakfast. Della walked over to him and straightened his tie. "Are you about ready counselor? We don't want to be late for court."

"Yes Della. Oh, grab my brief case will you?" Perry asked

"Get it yourself Perry. She's not your servant," Ironside growled from behind his morning paper.

Perry smiled. Just like Bob, looking out for Della. "She _is_ my secretary," Perry baited his brother knowing he would fall for it.

"She's your secretary, not your servant. Get it yourself," Ironside insisted.

Della looked at Perry with a grin. "Get it yourself counselor," she repeated.

Mark was listening to the banter going on between the two brothers. He walked over and picked up the briefcase. "If this will get you out of the office and shut him up I will gladly carry it downstairs."

"I am not paying you to be his servant either," Ironside grumbled.

"Which side of the bed did you get off of this morning?" Perry needled his brother.

"The same side I get off of every morning," Ironside growled at him.

"Well then, that explains why you are so ugly in the morning. Try the other side from now on," Perry suggested.

Mark and Della laughed heartily while Ironside gave Perry a dirty look. Shaking his head he said, "Get out of here before I have you arrested for loitering."

Perry and Della laughed again. Perry picked up his brief case and the couple headed for the door.

"Perry," Ironside called out. "Don't leave here without a police escort."

xxxxx

The assassin waited at the courthouse. He would mingle with the crowd that would undoubtedly gather around Mason and his secretary. This time Mason would not escape the bullet. He would stand right beside him in the crowd and take him out. He would use that same crowd to disappear when the chaos began.

The time for Mason to arrive came and went. The assassin realized something had changed. No police cars and no defense attorney. They must have found another way to get him into the building. The boss was not going to be pleased.

xxxxx

Ironside's van backed up to the door in the back of the courthouse. Sgt. Ed Brown opened the van's doors. The double doors into the courthouse had already been opened and police personnel awaited Mason's arrival. With his service revolver drawn, Brown jumped out of the van followed by Perry Mason. Both men assisted Della out of the van and into the courthouse.

When Mason entered the courtroom, cameras began clicking around the room. Perry approached the defense table. Commissioner Randall stood up and shook his hand. "Relax commissioner. The fun will begin shortly. We got exactly what we needed from Judge Thatcher. When we presented what we have, he was very cooperative. The Richards brothers have no idea what they are in for."

Randall sat down beside his famous lawyer. "No offense, Perry but if you don't mind I'll wait to relax until the judge says case dismissed."

Perry smiled. "What's the matter don't you trust me?"

Randall looked at Mason, "Of course I do. I trust your brother completely too. It doesn't mean he doesn't make me nervous as hell on occasion."

Perry smiled again as Randall watched Della enter and take her place beside the commissioner. John Richards then entered with the deputy district attorney and sat down at the prosecutor's table.

xxxxx

Damon Richards sat in the witness stand. The deputy district attorney, Gary Sullivan handed Richards a thirty-eight. "Sgt. Richards, could you tell me it you have seen this gun before?"

"Yes sir. This is the gun that was found at the scene of the Jermaine Webb's murder. It has my mark as well as that of Sgt. Ed Brown's on the handle right here," he said as he pointed.

"Where did you see this gun?" Sullivan asked.

"On the floor beside Webb's body the night of the murder," Richards answered him.

"Who is the gun registered to?" Sullivan asked.

"The gun is registered to Commissioner Dennis Randall," Damon Richards told him.

"At what time did you enter Webb's apartment?"

"Shortly after 7:30 pm." Richards said.

"When you arrive what did you see?" Sullivan asked.

"The defendant was bending over the body of Jermaine Webb," Richards told him."

"Was there anyone else in the room, other than the deceased?" Sullivan walked back to the prosecutor's table.

"No sir."

"Was there any indication that anyone else had been in that room?"

"No sir," Richards answered.

"Thank you. Your witness Mr. Mason." Sullivan said as he sat down.

Perry stood up. "Your honor, I have no questions for this witness but I reserve the right to recall him." Perry was not ready to question Damon Richards just yet.

District attorney John Richards called Louis Morgan to the stand.

"Mr. Morgan you are the ballistics expert that tested this bullet and this gun. Is that correct?" he asked as he handed the bullet and gun to Louis Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "Yes sir."

"And did they match?" Richards asked.

"Yes. That bullet was fired from this gun," he told the court.

"Your witness."

"No questions," Mason said.

Randall bent over toward Mason. "Why aren't you questioning these people, Perry?"

"There is no reason to question Louis Morgan. He simply verified your gun fired the fatal shot. We already know that it did. We will take care of Damon Richards very shortly. Relax commissioner. We right where I want us to be," Perry told him.

xxxxx

Carl came into the chief's office. After grabbing a cup of coffee, he dropped a folder down in front of Chief Ironside. "We just got Steven Ogden Smith's bank record and phone records that Paul and Ed requested while in Sacramento. Take a look chief. He has been communicating with Paul Bridges on a regular basis. He has thousands of dollars coming into an account under the name of Norman Feldman. Feldman is an alias he has used several times in the past. We can tie him to that name with no problem. And here is the rest of the information that Paul and Ed dug up."

Ironside picked up the file and began reading. When he finished he look up at Ed, Paul and Carl. "Now we are just waiting on Senator Whitmore and Hamilton Burger. We are running out of time. Paul, get over to the courthouse and tell Perry to stall. We need one more day. Once he puts Damon Richards back on the stand, we have no choice but to have this ready. That was the agreement with Judge Thatcher. Otherwise, Perry cannot call the last witness. He will get Dennis off but we need the rest of this evidence to call the man to the stand who is behind all of mayhem."

xxxxx

Paul opened the doors to the courtroom and went directly to Perry Mason. "Perry, the chief wants you to stall. We do not have the information we need yet. Is there any way you can get a recess until tomorrow?"

"I can try Paul. However, Judge Thatcher is not known for his generosity," Mason said.

"Mr. Mason, are you ready to present the defense's case?" Thatcher asked.

"Your honor I would like ask for a recess until tomorrow," Mason asked.

Richards stood up. "Your honor Mr. Mason is using one of his well-known stalling tactics. He has no case so his only fallback is to stall. The prosecution objects to any further delay."

"Mr. Mason, can you explain why you are in need of a recess?" Thatcher asked.

"Vital evidence to our case is expected today. I do not think a twenty four hour recess in the name of justice is unreasonable," Mason pleaded.

"Oh your honor Mr. Mason can wrap himself in the American flag if he wants to but that doesn't change the fact that this is nothing but a delaying tactic," Richards complained.

Thatcher looked at Mason and the district attorney. "Mr. Richards, I tend to agree with Mr. Mason. If by not granting the necessary twenty-four hours the defendant could be deprived of a proper defense than justice certainly would not be served. Therefore, I am going to grant the recess. This court is recessed until tomorrow morning at nice o'clock at which time the defense will be expected to present its case." Thatcher banged the gavel and rose to leave.

"I don't believe it," Della said. "I was sure he was going to turn you down on that one, Perry."

xxxxx

Hamilton Burger continue going through the court transcript. He had been at it for hours along with Lt. Tragg. "Hamilton, there is no mention of the Del-Rich company in this transcript. Call Perry and tell him we struck out."

"Perry is always right on these type of hunches. We have to look through it again. Mason and Ironside need this connection," Hamilton insisted. The phone rang beside Burger. He picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Hamilton, Robert Ironside. Have you and Lt. Tragg had any luck with that transcript?"

"I am sorry chief, but no none what so ever. We have been through it three times now. It simply is not there," Hamilton said disappointed.

"Perry just called me from court. He believes now that you will not find that company name in there for the same reason we could not get the name that was left out of the Mary Galloway case. The name was stricken from the record by the judge. Perry thinks that is what happened in Los Angeles as well. Hamilton, tell Lt. Tragg to get the first flight back to Los Angeles and get the judge to release that name. Call ahead to the judge if you think that might help but Hamilton, we need confirmation that company was involved if only remotely in that drug case," Ironside said.

"Alright, chief." We will see what we can do," Hamilton agreed and hung up the phone.

xxxxx

The phone rang in Chief Ironside's office. Fran and Eve reached for the it at the same time. Fran backed away from the phone and Eve picked it up. "Chief Ironside's office," she spoke into the receiver. After listening for a moment she said, "One moment please." She looked over at Ironside. "Chief, Senator Whitmore is on the phone."

Ironside wheeled to the table, grabbed the receiver, and pressed the lighted line. "Jim, what have you found out?"

After Ironside completed his conversation, he turned to Paul and Carl. "I want the two of you to go to Sacramento and pick up Steven Ogden Smith. I will call Thatcher and get out a warrant for his arrest. Bring him back and lock him up. In addition, I want him here in a cell tonight. After Perry gets back, I am sure he is going to want him sitting in court tomorrow. Fran, get Perry on the phone. Tell him to get that subpoena. He will know what you are talking about."

xxxxx

Mason and Ironside sat at the table going over last minute details. "You have everything you need, Perry. The rest is up to you," Ironside said.

"Don't worry. We will blow this case wide open tomorrow," Perry said.

"Look, Perry, I am not good with words but I can't begin to thank you for dropping what you were doing and coming back here to San Francisco to defend Dennis. He's one of my closest friends," Ironside told his brother.

"You would do the same for me. Forget it, Bob. I would not have it any other way. Well, I do not know about you but I am beat. I am going to bed," Perry said. "Can I help you get into bed?"

"No thanks. I am going to stay up awhile. After tomorrow, I am going to be busy putting out warrants for the arrest of a hell of lot of people. I have to determine who we have enough on to arrest immediately and whom we will have to keep under surveillance until we do have enough on them for an arrest. Good night Perry and don't wake up Della."

xxxxx

Lt Arthur Tragg sat in Judge Orson Gardner's Chambers. Gardner was reading over the material Robert Ironside had faxed to Lt Tragg. "I am not in favor of releasing this name," he told Tragg.

"Your honor the only way Perry Mason and Chief Ironside are going to bring this man to justice is to have the evidence against him. If this company is the one kept out of the records then it will go along way to nailing him."

"I do not like messing with another judge's ruling," Judge Gardner expressed his reluctance.

"Even if it means a cold blooded killer may be involved?" Tragg pressed him.

Judge Gardner looked at Tragg with a lowered eyebrow. "What are you and Burger helping Mason to defend a murderer?"

"Commissioner Randall is not guilty of this crime. Perry and Ironside already have enough evidence to prove it. They want the man behind all this killing." Tragg was trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. Were they not all after the same thing...justice.

"Is Hamilton Burger in favor of this as well? After all he was the prosecutor on that case," Judge Gardner recalled.

"Yes he is. You can call him at the hospital in San Diego if you wish. He is in that hospital because of the man Ironside and Mason are trying to nail." This was getting tiresome. How did this man become a judge? Was he capable making a decision?

"I don't like this Lieutenant but I am going to give you access to the record. I hope Mr. Mason is not pulling a fast one on you. I cannot believe you and Burger as well as Ironside are helping Mason." Thatcher reached for the phone.

I thought a judge was supposed to be impartial, thought Tragg. He kept is mouth shut and waited for Gardner to produce the records.

xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 20**

Breakfast was on the table. Mark brought a pot of coffee and set it in front of Chief Ironside. He poured him a cup and then did the same for both Della and Perry.

Ironside glanced over at his brother who was engrossed in his paperwork. He watched Della who kept looking over at Perry. Ironside just did not understand why these two were not married. He made a mental note to talk to both of them when the case was completed.

The door opened and Ed Brown walked in with Commissioner Randall. "Good morning everyone," Brown greeted them. The commissioner took a seat next to Ironside.

"Mark, bring over a couple more plates, will you please?" Ironside asked his aide. He did as his boss instructed.

Ironside looked at his brother. "You have everything you need. You should be able to break down the Richards brothers. Your last witness is going to be more difficult. You did serve the subpoena, Perry?"

Shaking his head in the affirmative, he answered, "Yes. You will be interested to know he tried to get out of it but Judge Thatcher stuck to his guns. He will have no choice but to be there today."

"Perry, Bob, I can't even come up with the words to thank the two of you for everything you had done on my behalf," Randall said.

"Don't mention it," Perry grinned. "Wait until you get my bill before you thank me."

"I don't feel like training a new commissioner. It took me a long time to train you to give me everything I want," Ironside added.

Randall smiled and responded, "I may not bother to pay your bill," he said to Perry. He turned and looked at Ironside, "And I may give you a hard time from here on out."

"You already do," Ironside said in a raised voice. "But I still get what I want," he grinned.

They finished breakfast talking about the case and how the defense would proceed. Perry got up, put on his suit coat and said to Randall, "Are you ready commissioner?"

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can go home. I am getting rather tired of Bob's accommodations downstairs." Randall said.

"Believe me commissioner; they are not much better up here. At least you do not have to wake up to his grumpy temperament every morning," Perry pointed out.

Della and Mark laughed. "Della, grab my briefcase will you please?" Perry said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Get it yourself," Ironside snarled.

Mark grabbed the case and handed it to Perry. "We are not going through that again. I have to work with him."

Perry grinned his famous boyish grin at Mark as he accepted the case from him. "Kill joy," he mumbled.

Ed Brown entered the office with two police officers. "Ready gentlemen?"

Della, Perry headed out the door with Commissioner Randall.

xxxx

Perry and Della entered the courtroom to the usual clicking of cameras and the staring of people trying to get a glance at the famous attorney and his secretary. The bailiff immediately brought in Commissioner Dennis Randall who took the seat next to his lawyer. John Richards entered shortly thereafter along with deputy district attorney, Gary Sullivan.

Richards stopped at the defense table and addressed Perry Mason. "You can forget any of your courtroom tricks Mason," he said. "I have already provided enough evidence to have your client bound over to trial. Nothing you do is going to change that. When we get to trial I am going to bury him and you." Richards turned and headed to the prosecutor's table.

"How do you refrain from belting prosecutors like him in the chops?" Randall asked.

Mason smiled. "It's easy. I simply wait and tear their cases apart in court. It is far more satisfying then…..how did you put it?...belting them in the chops."

"All rise," the bailiff announced. Mason, Della and Randall stood as Judge Thatcher entered the courtroom and took his seat on the bench. "Is the defense ready?" Thatcher asked Mason."

Mason stood up. "Yes, your honor. The defense calls Sgt. Edward Brown back to the stand. Thatcher reminded Ed that he was still under oath.

"Sgt. Brown, you have already testified that when you entered Jermaine Webb's apartment you found the defendant standing over the body. Yet you did not call for a paraffin test. Is that correct? Mason asked.

"That is correct. I did not consider the commissioner a suspect," Brown said.

"And why is that Sergeant?" Mason asked.

"Objection, your honor," Richards said as he stood up. "This was already covered in the prosecution's case. Mr. Mason is wasting time because he has no defense of this defendant."

"I am going to sustain the object, Mr. District but please refrain from that type of comment and wait to see what the defense does indeed present."

Perry stood up, glanced at Richards and walk directly to the witness stand. "Sergeant, when you found the defendant standing over the body did he seem nervous, apprehensive, or scared?"

"Objection! Calls for a conclusion," Richards called out.

"Overruled. I am going to allow the question," Thatcher said. "Answer the question, Sergeant."

"No, he did not," Brown said.

"Did he attempt to flee the scene?" Mason asked.

"No, not at all."

"What exactly did he do? Mason inquired.

"He told me he heard a gunshot and entered the apartment. He said he entered and tripped over the body. When we entered he was leaning over the body."

"By we, you mean yourself, Sgt. Richards and a couple uniformed officers. Is that correct?" Mason continued his questions.

"That is correct," Brown agreed.

"Was the room dusted for prints Sgt. Brown?" Mason inquired.

"Yes sir, it was."

"Was the commissioner's prints found anywhere on the furniture, the desk or end tables, perhaps?" Mason asked.

"No sir," Brown said. "We found no prints on any of the things you mentioned."

"Sgt. Brown, was there any signs of a struggle such as overturned or broken furniture?" Perry asked.

"No sir. No overturned or broken furniture." Brown answered.

"The when you arrived the defendant was standing over the body. His prints were not found on the furniture in the room. There was no sign of a struggle? Is that correct?" Perry asked.

"That's correct." He said.

"In other words the defendant could have heard a shot, entered the room and tripped over the body just as he said he did," Perry surmised.

"Objection! Calls for conclusion on the part of the witness," Richards said as he rose to his feet.

"Sustained," Thatcher ruled.

"Your witness," Perry told Richards.

"Sgt. Brown, Mr. Mason makes it sound like the defendant's finger prints were not found anywhere at all. But that is not completely correct is it."

"It is correct as far as the question he asked me," Brown replied.

"But the defendant's prints were found on the gun that killed the deceased, were they not?" Richards asked.

"Yes sir," Brown answered.

"No further questions." Richards said and sat back down.

"Redirect, Mr. Mason?" Thatcher asked him.

"Just one more question. Sergeant, did the defendant explain how his gun was found at the scene?" Mason asked.

"He had no idea. As far as he knew the gun was in his desk at work," Sgt. Ed Brown told him.

"Thank you. That will be all." Mason walked back and sat down. "Della," he whispered check with Paul. I need those video tapes right now."

Della nodded and got up and left the courtroom.

"Mr. Mason, call your next witness," Judge Herman Thatcher said.

"The defense calls Bruce Shephard to the stand." Perry said.

Mason walked to the stand once Shephard had been sworn in. "Mr. Shephard, tell the court what it is you do for a living,"

"I am in charge of all the video surveillance at police headquarters," Shephard answered Mason.

Della and Paul entered the courtroom. Paul was carrying video equipment.

"Your honor, my associate is bringing forward video equipment that will play back the video of the day Jermaine Webb was murdered. We would like to set it up for viewing."

"The prosecution must object to this unless Mr. Mason explains what bearing it has on this case," Richards called out.

"Your honor, these videos will show an individual that entered the hall to the commissioner's office the day of the murder after Commissioner Randall left his office." Perry explained.

"Alright, go ahead Mr. Mason," Thatcher said.

Paul set the video up and went back to his seat. Perry approached Bruce Shephard. "Please play the video for the court," Mason said. Shephard played the video showing Damon Richards heading down the hall to Commissioner Randall's office. "Stop the video there please," Mason instructed Shephard.

"Your honor the hall you have just watched Sgt. Damon Richards walk down is the hall that leads to the commissioner's office." Mason walked over to the video machine.

"I am going to have to renew my objection," Richards said. "I do not see what this has to do with this case. Sgt. Richards is a police detective and has every right to be in that hall. It doesn't prove a thing."

"Not by itself, Mr. Richards. If the court will be patient we will tie all of this in with another witness." Mason looked over at Richards who appeared to be nervous.

"Objection overruled." Go ahead Mr. Mason," Thatcher ruled.

Mason pushed the button and the video showed Damon Richards turning into the hall Randall's office was located. He stopped the video on Richards and then pushed more buttons showing another picture of Richards. "This first one is of Sgt. Richards before he entered the hall and the other is showing him coming out of the hall where the commissioner's office is located. If you will notice he appears to have something in his pocket in the second frame." Mason zoomed in on Richard's pocket which clearly showed the outline of a gun. There were murmurs around the courtroom."

"It is clear in this second frame that Sgt. Richards has a gun in his pocket which he did not have in the first frame," Mason said.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, Sgt. Richards is a detective. He carries a gun. So he moved it to his pocket." District Attorney John Richards complained. "This doesn't prove a thing."

"If you will notice Mr. Richards, Sgt. Richards is wearing a holster which clearly shows a gun in that holster in both frames," Mason pointed out.

"It doesn't prove that it is the defendant's gun. Nor does it prove that he even entered the commissioner's office," Richards countered.

"Our next witness will do that." Mason shut off the video. Defense would like to call Lt. Carl Reese to the stand.

After Reese took the stand, Mason continued. "Lt. Reece, did you ever have the occasion to see where the commissioner kept his service revolver?" Mason asked.

"Yes, he kept it in his desk drawer. I saw it many times in that drawer when in his office."

"Did you have the opportunity to have the commissioner's desktop and drawer dusted for prints?" Mason inquired.

"Yes, Chief Ironside ordered the desk and drawer dusted. We found the commissioner's prints, his secretary's prints and one other set of prints." Carl looked over at Damon Richards.

"And whose prints were they?" Mason asked in his booming courtroom voice.

"Sgt. Damon Richards," Lt. Reece said. The courtroom again broke out in whispers and murmurs.

"Your witness, Mr. Richards." Mason said as he headed back to the defense table.

Richards look flustered. It was obvious he was not expecting this. He sat at his table saying nothing.

"Mr. Richards?" Thatcher attempted to gain Richards attention.

Not knowing what to do to minimize this testimony and demonstration, Richards simply said, "No questions."

Mason then called Chief Robert T. Ironside to the stand.

The doors to the courtroom opened and Ironside wheeled himself to the front of the room. After being sworn in Ironside remained in his wheelchair and waited for Mason.

"How long have you known Commissioner Randall?" he asked.

"Nearly thirty years," Ironside said.

"In that thirty years have you ever seen him angry?" Mason asked.

"Of course," Ironside replied. "Mostly at me." The courtroom exploded in laughter.

"Have you ever known him to threaten to kill anyone?" Mason continued.

"Yes," Ironside said. "Usually me." Another round of laughter sounded in the courtroom. Thatcher smiled but did nothing about the laughter.

"Were you ever concerned that he might go through with it?" Mason asked.

"Of course not," Ironside said with a shake of his head. Dennis occasionally says things he doesn't mean when he gets angry or upset."

"Then you do not consider him capable of murder?" Mason continued.

"Objection!" What Ironside thinks is immaterial," Richards shouted.

"Sustained," Thatcher agreed. Please refer to him as Chief Ironside. I believe he has earned the respect of this court."

"Yes, your honor. I apologize to Chief Ironside. No offense was intended." Richards made amends.

I bet, thought Randall.

"Chief, did you have the opportunity to search the apartment of Jermaine Webb."

"Yes, I did." Ironside answered. "I took a unit with me to search the apartment."

"What did you find?" Mason asked.

"We found blood matching the deceased on the desk. The deceased had been shot near the desk and dropped on it." Ironside said.

"Then why was the body found nearly across the room?" Mason asked.

"The only explanation is that it was dragged there." Ironside told the court.

"Objection! Chief Ironside is guessing."

"Guessing?" Mason said incredulously. "May I remind the district attorney that Chief Ironside is probably the most celebrated detective in this country. He didn't get that way by guessing."

"Overruled," Thatcher said

"Chief, could the defendant have shot the deceased and dragged his body across the room before the police arrive?"

"No, he did not have time from the reported time he entered and the time Sgt. Brown entered the apartment." Ironside looked over at Damon Richards. He saw no change in Richard's expression.

"Your honor, I must object to Chief Ironside's testimony. He is admittedly a longtime friend of the defendant. His testimony is bias and not objective."

Before Mason could say anything, Judge Thatcher spoke up. "Chief Ironside is an expert in his field. He has testified in this court dozens of times. His testimony is never bias and certainly always objective and his opinion will be heard by the court. Objection overruled."

Richards was unable to control his anger. "Your honor, this is ridiculous. It is obvious Ironside is nothing but a puppet for Mason. He will say anything Mason wants him to. He is just trying to help his brother." The courtroom broke out in chaos. Reporters started snapping picture of Ironside and Mason. Questions were being shouted at both of them.

Thatcher slammed his gavel down on the bench several times. "Order in the court! Bailiff, prepare to clear the courtroom." In a manner of a couple minutes, the courtroom quieted down. "Mr. Richards, one more outburst like that and I will hold you in contempt of court. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your honor." Richards had calmed down. He looked from Perry Mason to Robert Ironside with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Any more outburst in this courtroom and I will have it cleared. There will be order." Thatcher looked at Mason. You may continue, Mr. Mason."

"Your honor, I have no further questions of Chief Ironside but I reserve the right to recall him," Mason said. He turned to Richards and said, "Your witness."

Richards got up and walked over to Ironside. "Chief Ironside, are you and Perry Mason brothers?" Whispering started again around the room.

Perry Mason stood up. "Your honor, I object. Whether or not Chief Ironside and I are related has no bearing on this case what so ever."

Richards looked back at Mason. "It shows his bias and loyalty to his brother."

Before Thatcher could rule Ironside said, "I'll answer the question." He looked Richards straight in the eye and said, "Yes we are half-brothers but that doesn't prove I am bias nor does it prove a lack of being objective, Mr. Richards. Because if you try to strike my testimony on that basis you will also have to strike Sgt. Damon Richards' testimony. "I'm a cop. I have been one for over twenty years. I have always been objective, Mr. Richards. The fact that Perry Mason is my brother does not change that. What I am not is a cop that will help you railroad an innocent man to the death penalty because of your desire for revenge against me and my brother. Dennis Randall is not guilty of murder. He is not capable of murder and I have no intentions of allowing you to use lies and circumstantial evidence that can be explained, to send a good and decent man to his death. That is not justice, Mr. Richards. It is a travesty."

A pin dropping on the floor of the courtroom could have been heard. Richards was completely thrown off balance by Ironside. When he recovered he said, "I have no further questions of this witness." He walked over and sat down at the prosecutor's table. Grimed faced, Ironside wheeled himself away from the witness stand. As he began passing the attorney's tables he stopped momentarily when he felt Perry's hand squeeze his shoulder. Without looking at his brother he wheeled himself out of the courtroom.

"I want to see both counsels in my chambers immediately. Court will take a short recess." Judge Thatcher said.

xxxxx

"In all the years I have been on the bench I have never seen a more despicable display of behavior by a district attorney," Thatcher began.

"Your honor…" Richards began.

"Just sit there and shut up, Mr. Richards." Thatcher looked at Perry Mason who displayed no emotion. "These two men for whatever the reason chose to keep their relationship quiet all these years. That was their right. You had no business revealing that relationship in court in front of the public. The press will have a field day with it. There is no telling how this will affect the families of both men. Your complete disregard for their privacy is completely inexcusable. We are going back into that courtroom and if you continue this unacceptable behavior I will hold you in contempt and recommend to the bar that action be taken against you. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Richards?"

"Yes, your honor," Richards answered.

"Get out of here, Mr. Richards." District Attorney John Richards got up and left the judge's chambers.

"Perry, I am sorry." Thatcher said.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to have Bob come to Los Angeles and present his findings to my family. He would not because he was worried how my mother would take the news. He was trying to protect her and his Aunt Victoria. Now I wish I would have pushed him to tell them. It would have been better coming from us than to hear it on the television," Perry said quietly. "We should have known this could not be kept quiet for long. We are both too high profile for that."

"We better get back in the courtroom. Please express my apology to Robert for me," Thatcher said.

Perry nodded and headed for the door.

xxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious**

**Chapter 21**

Ironside wheeled out into the hall from the courtroom. Reporters followed him out. As he entered the hall, he was mobbed by more reporters. He spotted Mark coming down the hall. Ironside turned his wheel chair in his direction. Ignoring the questions of the reporters, he attempted to maneuver around them. His forward progress was halted. Frustrated, Ironside signaled Mark to hurry up.

"Come on chief," yelled a reporter. "How about commenting! Why have you and Perry Mason kept your relationship quiet all these years? How long have you known you were brothers?"

Mark reached the mob of reporters and pushed his way through them to rescue his boss. He immediately began pushing Ironside through the crowd. Running directly into them they began to part when they realized Mark was not going to stop the chief's wheel chair even if they did not move out of the way.

Ed Brown came out of nowhere, pushing his way through. "BACK UP AND LET THE CHIEF THROUGH. MOVE BACK. GIVE THE MAN ROOM," Ed yelled at the feeding frenzy that was going on. When he arrived in front of the boss, he informed him, "The van is right out front. I have the place surrounded by cops."

Carl approached Ironside from behind. "Alright, MOVE!" he yelled at the crowd. Let him through NOW!" The reporters were familiar with the hotheaded Italian lieutenant. They opened a path in front of the chief. Mark took advantage and sped up the pace of Ironside's wheel chair. The lift on the van had already been lowered. Mark turned Ironside around and he backed onto it. Mark pushed the button and Ironside was lifted into the air.

"Alright Mark! Get him out of here," shouted Carl as he slammed the passenger door. Mark started up the van and pulled away from the curb.

"Mark, get my Aunt Victoria on the phone, will you please?" Ironside said.

xxxxx

Perry returned to the courtroom. Reporters raced to the front but stayed behind the gate. They started shouting questions at him. Perry smiled at them but ignored their questions. In a rare display of public affection, Della reached over, took Perry's hand and squeezed. Perry smiled back at her in appreciation of her support.

Judge Thatcher re-entered the courtroom. The reporters immediately backed away and returned to their places in the back of the room. "Mr. Mason, call your next witness."

"The defense calls Abigail Falconer to the stand," Perry said.

Perry stood up and walked over to the newly sworn witness. "Miss Falconer, please tell the court where you reside."

Abigail crossed her legs and gave her address. "I am located a couple doors down from the apartment building where the murder was committed."

Mason placed both hands on the witness stand. "Please tell the court what you saw and heard that night."

Finding it hard to concentrate as she looked into Mason's deep blue eyes and mesmerized by the sound of his melodic voice, she could not help but think what a handsome man this lawyer was.

"Miss Falconer!" Mason said raising his voice.

"Oh, I am sorry. What was your question?" Perry repeated his question. "I had just arrived home and put my cat outside," she began. When I opened the door I heard what I thought sounded like a car backfiring."

"And what happened next?" Mason asked.

"I looked out but could not see any cars on the street. A man came from the direction of the apartment building. He seemed to be in a hurry."

John Richards stood up. "Your honor, the prosecution would like to know where Mr. Mason is going with this."

Judge Thatcher was in no mood to listen to Richards's objections. "Then I would suggest you listen and find out. Mr. Mason, you may continue."

"Miss Falconer, would you recognize the man if you saw him again?" Mason asked her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Mason. I would recognize him for sure," she said.

Mason turned to the judge. "Your honor, I would like to interrupt my examination of this witness to call a collaborating witness."

Richards stood back up. "Your honor, I object. I have not had a chance to cross-exam this witness.

Mason was ready for this. "Your honor, if the court will be patient with the manner in which I am presenting this case, Mr. Richards will have every opportunity to cross-exam both of these witnesses."

"Your honor…" Richard started to say.

"Your objection is noted, Mr. Richards. However, I am going to grant the defense this request. Please step down Miss Falconer. You will be recalled momentarily."

Perry turned toward a little boy sitting just behind the defense table. "The defense calls Justin Hartman." The crowd began whispering and talking excitedly when the ten year old boy came forward.

Justin was sworn in and sat down. Perry approached the youngster and said, "Justin do you understand the difference between telling the truth and telling a lie?"

"Of course, Mr. Mason. I get in lots of trouble when I tell a lie," he said. Several people around chuckled at the boy's answer.

Mason walked back to the defense table. Della handed him a picture. "I would like this entered as defense exhibit A."

John Richards got up and joined Mason at the bench. Mason handed him the photo. Richards turned pale. The shock on his face was obvious. Judge Thatcher saw his reaction and attempted to conceal the contempt he felt for the man. Richards turned and went back to the prosecutor's table. He was visibly shaken.

"Justin, I would like you to look at this picture and tell me if you have seen it before."

Justin took the picture. "I took that picture, Mr. Mason. You know that. Did you forget?" Laughter spread around the room. Judge Thatcher smiled.

"You take lots of pictures don't you?" Mason asked him.

"Of course, you know that. You saw a bunch of them." Justin said. Everyone was laughing again.

Perry walked back to the defense table at which time Della handed him a camera. "I would like this camera entered as defense exhibit B." John Richards did not attempt to examine the camera. Perry looked back at him. "Does the district attorney have any objection?"

"No objection." Richards said. The worry showed clearly on his face.

"Justin, have you seen this camera before?" Perry asked.

"I gave it to you. You must have a bad memory, Mr. Mason. That happens when you get old," Justin said with a toothy grin." The courtroom again broke out in laugher. Perry lost control. He placed both of his hands on his thighs and doubled over in a fit of laughter. When he stood up straight, he glanced back at Della with a big boyish grin and wiped a tear out of his eye.

Judge Thatcher again waited for the laughter to die down. Perry could not help himself. He chuckled again and everyone in the courtroom started laughing all over again.

Thatcher looked over at Mason and smiled. "Perhaps counselor I might be able to help you out here. "Justin," he said.

"Yes, your honor," the boy said seriously.

"Mr. Mason has to ask you these questions. They are very important. You have already answered them for him. Now he is asking you to answer them for the court. Therefore, when he asks you a question it is as if I am asking you that question. Do you understand?

"Yes sir. You are older than he is so your memory is worse than his."

Perry snickered and laughter prevailed one more time.

"Thank you, your honor. That was a big help," Perry said to more laughter. Thatcher grinned.

"Did you take this picture with this camera?" Mason asked when the courtroom quieted down.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"At what time was it taken?" Perry handed the photo to Justin.

"Just turn it over, Mr. Mason. My camera puts a time and date on the picture." Justin said as he turned the picture over.

"Can you read numbers and time, Justin?" Perry asked.

"Of course I can," the boy replied.

"What time does it say?" Perry asked.

Justin looked down at the back of the photo. "It says 7:15pm."

Perry walked back to the table once more. Della handed him another photo. After entering the photo into evidence, he handed it to Justin. "And what time did you take this photo?

Justin looked. "It says 7:35pm."

Paul Drake entered the courtroom with a man. He nodded at Perry and brought the man forward, seating him behind the defense table.

"Your honor, the defense is prepared to call if necessary the gentleman who just came into the courtroom with my associate, Mr. Drake. Mario Jivers owns the Jivers Camera shop. He is prepared to testify that at my request he has checked out this camera. It records in its history any changes made to the camera's options. He will testify that no changes were made to the options. He will testify the camera's recorded date and time is correct. Therefore, your honor, he will testify that the time and date on the back of both photos is correct."

Perry's voice began booming across the courtroom. "Before doing so I would like the record to show that the photo with the 7:15pm time is a photo of Sgt. Damon Richards and District Attorney John Richards entering Jerome Webb's apartment building. The second photo is of the same men behind the same said building at 7:35pm. Both photos were taken on the night of the murder."

The courtroom exploded. The reporters were taking pictures of John and Damon Richards as well as Perry Mason.

"Your witness, Mr. Richards." Perry Mason walked back to the defense table triumphantly knowing he had just cleared Dennis Randall of murder. Randall looked at his attorney, smiled and mouthed thank you.

John Richards never looked up when he said," No questions." He sat and watched as Perry Mason destroyed his career and his dreams of higher political office.

Perry called Abigail Falconer back to the stand and finished questioning her regarding what she saw that night. Again, Richards declined to cross-examine.

Perry called Mario Jivers who testified as Perry had described. Again, Richards declined to question the witness.

"The defense calls John Richards to the stand," Perry said as he dropped a subpoena on Richard's table.

"Your honor, he can't do that." Richards was in complete panic.

"Mr. Richards, you are a material witness in this case and I believe Mr. Mason just served you with a subpoena. Take the stand, Mr. District Attorney. Mr. Sullivan, you will take over Mr. Richards's duties."

"Your honor, I would like permission to treat this man as a hostile witness." Perry turned and looked at Richards.

"Permission granted," Thatcher said.

xxxxx

Chief Ironside sat in the back of the van behind the courthouse with Carl and Ed. The van's mobile phone rang. Ironside grabbed the phone and barked, "Ironside."

"Chief, Paul Drake here. As planned, Perry just blew the case against Commissioner Randall out of the water. He has John Richards on the stand. "You can enter the back of the courthouse. Judge Thatcher has given you permission to wait in his chambers. When Perry is done with the Richards brothers, Thatcher said he would like you to have the pleasure of personally arresting them both."

"Thanks, Paul." Ironside slammed the phone down and shouted, "Let's go gentlemen."

xxxxx

"Mr. Richards, what were you doing at Jermaine Webb's apartment building on at 7:15pm on the night of the murder?"

"I went there will my brother to stop Webb. I knew it was only a matter of time before Ironside tied him to the drug trafficking ring."

"Then you were a part of that drug ring?" Perry asked

"No, I was not. I found out my brother was involved up to his eyeballs."

"You were trying to cover for him?" Perry inquired.

"Not exactly. I wanted to run for political office. Damon was threatening my chances. I just wanted the problem to go away."

"Did you go there with the idea of killing Jermaine Webb?" Perry asked.

"No…..well maybe."

"Did you help your brother frame Dennis Randall for Webb's murder?" Perry asked.

Richards looked down. "Yes."

"Why, Mr. Richards?" Perry looked back at his client.

Rage began to rise in John Richards, "Because he lets Ironside do whatever he damn well pleases. He let him join with you on the Whitmore case. He is a cop. He should have been helping me put Whitmore behind bars. Instead he helped you."

"But Whitmore was proved innocent. David Martin Sr. confessed to that murder. Chief Ironside simply investigated to find the truth." Perry said. "If he had found Whitmore was guilty he would have provided that evidence to you. Do you object to Chief Ironside demanding the truth?"

"Ironside helped you destroy my case. Beating you would have gone a long way to a successful political career," Richards shouted. "Ironside is treated like some kind of god in this city. He is a cripple who bullies people. He even bullies Randall. I despise the man."

"Chief Ironside has served this city for nearly thirty years, Mr. Richards. He has put more criminals behind bars than any other detective in the history of this city. He is principled, honest and one of the finest law officers whoever carried a badge. May I remind you he lost the use of his legs in the service of this city? Being an officer of the court what of any of that do you find objectionable?"

"He stood in my way," Richards said.

"Did you have anything to do with any of the attempts on his life?" Perry asked.

"I knew about it." Richards said. "I am only sorry they missed."

"Did you have anything to do about the attempts on my life?" Perry asked.

"Again, I knew about it. I did not have anything to with the actual attempts." Richards said.

"Do you know who is ahead of the drug ring that was being run in San Francisco, Los Angeles and San Diego?" Perry asked.

"No, I did not want to know."

"Did you have anything to do with the murders of any of these people?" Perry handed Richards a list of all of the people who had been murdered throughout the course of the investigation.

He took the list from Mason and looked it over. "I knew about all of them. I did not kill any of them."

"Who ordered their deaths?" Perry continued.

"I don't know. Damon informed me about them. I never talked to anyone other than him."

"One last question," Perry said, "Did you see Sgt. Damon Richards shoot and kill Jermaine Webb in cold blood?"

"Yes." Richards dropped his head in total defeat.

"No further questions," Perry said.

Deputy District attorney Gary Sullivan stood up. "Your honor, due to these developments the people would like to make a motion to dismiss….."

"Just a minute your honor," Perry interrupted. "The defense has two more witnesses to call."

Sullivan was flabbergasted. "But Mr. Mason I was about to…."

"I am aware of what you were about to do but the defense would like to call two more witnesses," Perry insisted.

"Go ahead, Mr. Mason," Judge Thatcher said.

"The defense calls Sgt. Damon Richards to the stand," Perry called out.

Sgt. Richards walked toward the gate to the witness stand. As he approached, Officer Eve Whitfield and Officer Fran Belding came up on him from both sides. Eve reached under his suit coat and removed his service revolver. He entered the gate, glanced at Perry Mason and continued on to the witness stand to be sworn in."

"Again your honor, I would like permission to question Sgt. Richards as hostile witness." Perry requested.

"Permission granted," Thatcher confirmed.

Perry approached the witness stand. "Sgt. Richards, did you shoot and kill Jermaine Webb?"

"I will not answer that question on the grounds that it might incriminate me." Richards said. "In fact I am not answering any of your questions, Mason."

Perry ignored him. "Sergeant, you went to Commissioner Randall's office and stole his service revolver. You then went to Jermaine Webb's apartment and shot him dead. However, before you did that you paid Webb to shoot a needle full of heroin into the arm of Stephanie Hillman, the niece of Commissioner Randall. You promised Webb $250,000.00 to taunt Dennis Randall into threatening to kill him. Isn't that right, Sgt. Richards?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mason."

"Don't you?" Perry Mason turned and looked to back of the courtroom. The door opened and Paul Drake re-entered, followed by two police officers on both sides of Gerard Bronson. Paul led him to the front of the courtroom and directed him to take a seat directly behind the defense table. Paul sat down beside him. The door opened again. Two uniformed officers led Jerome Carrens into the courtroom. They directed him to sit down directly behind the prosecution's table.

Perry walked back the defense table. "Sergeant, you planned and executed the murders of Sgt. Randy Kemp, Mary Galloway and Jermaine Webb, did you not?

"People actually pay you to make up this stuff, Mason?" Richards snickered.

"Come now, Sergeant. We have your fingerprints on Commissioner Randall's desk and we have you on video coming out of the hall where his office is located. There is clearly a gun in your pocket, which is not your service revolver. Your own brother has confessed to helping you frame the commissioner for Webb's murder. We have pictures of you entering and leaving Webb's apartment before and after the murder took place. Yet you still deny all of these facts?" Mason thundered as he moved in closer to Richards.

"When Sgt. Randy Kemp discovered you were dealing drugs out of local warehouse you shot and murdered him in front of Gerard Bronson, did you not? Mason's voice boomed across the courtroom. He stared into Damon Richard's face.

Richards looked away from Mason. Those eyes….those steely blue eyes. He had seen them before. They were unnerving. Richards could not look at Mason. The voice was carved in his memory. They were the eyes and voice of a man he hated. A man who kept his career from advancing. He hated this man. Oh how he hated Chief Robert T. Ironside. However, this was not Ironside. But he sounded like Ironside. Those eyes belonged to Ironside. God, how he despised the man…

"Answer my question, Mr. Richards." Perry began using his brother's mannerisms. Did you not kill Mary Galloway?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Richards was confused.

"You hired her to pose as a replacement secretary for Commissioner Randall, didn't you?" Perry raised his eyebrows and nodded at Richards just as he had seen Bob do to others so many times. Perry's voice echoed throughout the room.

Richards shook his head. No, this was not Ironside. "No, I did no such thing," he mumbled.

Perry slammed his fist down on the witness stand as he has seen Bob do in his office several times. You murdered her in fear that I would find her…in fear that Chief Ironside would find her! Perry continued to thunder away in a deeper voice that closer matched the pitch of his brother's than his own. "Why in the flaming hell don't you tell the truth?" Perry continued to pound away at Richards.

Judge Thatcher glanced over at Deputy District Attorney Gary Sullivan. Sullivan made no move to object to Mason's harsh examination of Richards. In fact, Sullivan was obviously awed by Mason's performance.

Richard jerked at the sound of the expression he heard Ironside use many times. His hands were shaking. "Leave me alone. It's your fault. You would not let me advance. My bills were piling up. I needed money."

"You killed her? Did you not? You shot her and then you dumped her body in the bay."

Della walked forward and handed Perry three bullets,two of which that had been fired from Richard's service revolver. She also handed him the ballistic report. Perry set them on the witness stand. He reverted the pitch of his voice back to his own "Two of three of these bullets were fired from your gun, Mr. Richards." He shoved the report at Richards. "Sgt. William Edwards is sitting right over there. He is ready to testify the ballistic report confirms it." Perry picked up one bullet. "This one killed Jermaine Webb." He raised his voice. "This one killed Sgt. Randy Kempt." Perry raised his voice for the third time. "And this one killed Mary Galloway."

He then changed the pitch of his voice back to Ironside's. "As a police officer are you not charged with the protection of the citizens of the city of San Francisco?" Perry thundered sounding more like Ironside then Perry Mason. When Richards said nothing Perry bellowed a common Ironside question, "Are you going to answer my question or do I have to guess?"

Richards jerked again. He looked into Mason's eyes, he saw Ironside's. He heard Ironside's voice.

"You betrayed the trust of the people of San Francisco did you not?" Perry continued to thunder away.

Richards was confused. He heard Ironside. He hated that man. "Leave me alone, Ironside." He was always shouting at him.

"Well, when in the blazes are you going to answer me?" Perry boomed.

Richards shot out of his chair. "Stop it, stop it. Alright I killed them! I killed them all. I had to. They would have talked. I could not let them talk to Ironside. They would have tied me to the drug ring. Ironside would have found out."

Perry immediately changed his demeanor. "Damon, why did you frame Commissioner Randall?" he said in the normal tone of his own voice.

"The best way to hurt Ironside is through his people. He shows no emotion when you go after him. Randall is his closest friend. I knew it would hurt Ironside. I wanted to hurt him. He kept me from advancing. He humiliated my brother in court by helping you instead of the district attorney's office."

"Was there any other reason for framing the Commissioner?" Perry asked.

"Yes. Steven wanted it done. He thought the city council would appoint Thomas McGillis acting commissioner. He is controlled by Steven. He would have kept Ironside from investigating the drug ring. The boss wanted Randall out of the way. He knew Randall would give Ironside a free hand. He did not know the city council had changed the chain of command. We had no idea Ironside would automatically become acting commissioner with Randall removed."

"When you say Steven, do you mean Steven Ogden Smith?" Perry continued questioning him in a soft voice.

"Yes. Steven was our contact to the boss," Richards revealed.

"Who is the boss, Damon?" Perry asked

"I don't know. The direct contact to the boss is Paul Bridges. He was the only one allowed to talk to the him. I honestly don't know who he is." Richards put his head in his hands.

"Your witness, Mr. Sullivan," Perry said

Gary Sullivan stared at Perry Mason. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. "No questions. The prosecution considers this case finished."

"Mr. Richards, you may step down but stay right there," the judge said. Richards did as he was told. "Mr. District Attorney, come forward," Judge Thatcher said. While Richards walked to the front of the room, Thatcher turned to the bailiff. "Please knock on my chambers door."

The bailiff did at he was told. The door opened and Chief Robert T. Ironside wheeled himself into the courtroom. Sgt. Ed Brown and Lt. Carl Reese followed him.

The courtroom was completely silent as Ironside wheeled directly over to John and Damon Richards. "Sgt. Richards, give me your badge," Ironside ordered, his voice dripping with contempt. Richard hesitated, then reached into his suit coat and handed his badge to Chief Ironside. "Sgt. Damon Richards and District Attorney John Richards you are under arrest for drug trafficking and for the murders of Stephanie Hillman, Todd Morrow, Officer Eugene Hartman, Officer Frank Dodson, Thomas Gibson, Detective Lt. John Means, and Sgt. Randy Kemp. For the attempted murder of Perry Mason, Sgt. Edward Brown and Chief Robert Ironside…..and that is just for starters. Ed, Carl….book them."

Ed and Carl handcuffed the Richards brothers as Ed cited, "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak with an attorney and to have him present during questioning. If you cannot afford one the court will appoint one for you. Do you understand your rights as I have cited them to you?" Ed and Carl led the Richards brothers out of the courtroom.

Perry addressed Judge Thatcher. "The defense calls the Governor of the State of California, Dillon Delman to the stand."

Ironside interrupted. "Your honor it will not be necessary to call Governor Delmont to the stand. Though a joint effort with Senator James Whimore we have obtained enough evidence to charge the Governor with drug trafficking and the murder of sixty seven people as of right now. He was arrested and taken into custody an hour ago by my staff."

"In that case, Mr. Deputy District Attorney, I assume you would like to entertain a motion?"

"Yes your honor. The people of the State of California moved to dismiss all charges against Commissioner Dennis Randall," Sullivan said.

"Case dismissed. Commissioner Randall, you are free to go," Thatcher said and banged the gavel. "Court is adjourned." He got up and left the courtroom.

Commission Randall turned around and hugged his wife. Perry immediately searched for eye contact with Della. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Randall let go of his wife and turned to his attorney. "Perry, there are no words" He offered his hand to Mason who shook it and said, "Sure there is. The check is in the mail, will due." Both men laughed and headed in the direction of Robert Ironside.

"Bob…" Randall began.

"Forget it Dennis. I was just doing my job." Ironside smiled. "Dinner at my place. Let's celebrate."

"I know…..the menu consists of chili and bourbon," Dennis said. Mason and Ironside laughed. "Pat and I will be there." Randall turned and left.

Della came up behind Perry to join the two men. Camera were clicking all over the room. Some reporters followed Randall and his wife out the door. Most stayed, shouting questions at Ironside and Mason. In a attempt to get a story, they were pushing, shoving, and trying to inch their way to the two men. The police held them at bay. They had to be content with snapping pictures of the famous brothers.

"We make a good team, Bob," Perry said at last.

"Yes we do. But if you don't stop trying to imitate me I am going to arrest you for impersonating a police officer," Ironside deadpanned. Della and Perry laughed at the wheel chair bound detective.

"You should have seen him, Robert. He was amazing," Della said.

"Of course he was. After all, he IS my brother," Ironside said with a smile.

xxxxx

Epilog to follow….


	22. Chapter 22

The Case of the Failure to Look Beyond the Obvious

Epilog….

"Well Bob, shall we go face the sharks?" Perry said to his brother. "Or shall we sneak out the back way?"

"Forget it," said Mark. "They have the back covered too."

"Then, we'll just go right out the front door," Ironside said.

Mark stepped behind Ironside's wheel chair and began pushing to him toward the gate. Perry took Della by the elbow. He reached over and held the gate open for Mark to push his boss through. Police immediately began clearing a path for them to get through.

"Come on chief, how about talking to us," yelled a reporter.

"Outside you vultures!" Ironside barked. "We'll talk to you there. Mark pushed Ironside's chair out the door as Perry guided Della through the crowd. When they arrive near the van Mark stopped. Ironside turned his chair to face the mob of reporters. They all began shouting questions all at once.

"One at time, boys!" Ironside spoke to them in a tone a father would scold his child.

"Chief, you must be relieved and happy with the outcome of the trial. Did you ever have any doubts about Commissioner Randall's innocence?"

"You don't have doubts about someone you know is not capable of murder," Ironside said.

"Chief, will Commissioner Randall resume his responsibilities immediately?"

"The city council will take care of that but as far as I am concerned he can have his job back right now. Mine keeps me plenty busy," Ironside answered.

"Mr. Mason, your examination of Sgt. Richards will be the talk of this town for some time to come. Can you explain why you chose to use Chief Ironside as a means of breaking him down?"

Still holding on to Della, Perry answered, "Both Sgt. Richards and District Attorney Richards harbored an extreme hatred for Chief Ironside. They fancied him the enemy. Instead of seeing him as law officer who wanted the truth, they both saw him as someone who stood in their way of their twisted goals. Truth and justice have been lost to both of them for some time."

"Sgt. Richards was determined not to answer my questions. I knew the only way to break him was with the one man he feared and hated the most, Chief Ironside. Fortunately, for Commission Randall the similarities between the chief and I are in abundance. By using the chief's voice, mannerism and phrases he is known for, it confused and upset Sgt. Richards thereby causing him to break down and answer the questions," Mason said.

"But Mr. Mason, the case was actually over the minute you introduced those pictures into evidence. They proved Commission Randall was not the killer. Why was it necessary to call Sgt. Richards as a witness at all?"

"To expose the extent of the corruptions of both the Richards brothers. I felt it was important to hear it directly from him that he murdered those people so there was no doubt remaining that Commissioner Randall had been wrongly accused," Perry replied.

"Chief, what put you on to the governor?"

"I am not going to comment on that right now. The case against him is pending. There will be more on that later," Ironside said.

"Chief Ironside, Mr. Mason mentioned that the similarities between the two of you are in abundance. It has been revealed that you are half-brothers. How long have you known and why the secrecy?"

"I have known for several years. I told Perry when he was here in San Francisco to defend Scott Whitmore. We chose not to make it public. Our reasons are our own and I do not intend to share them with you. Perry and I are not the only ones involved here. Now if you people will excuse us, this has been a long and tiring case. Perry and I are going back to my place for some chili and bourbon with Dennis and the rest of my staff," Ironside wheeled his chair onto the lift and pressed the button. The reporters continued to shoot questions at both of them as Perry and Della climbed into the van. Mark was already behind the wheel.

The reporters watched as Mark pull the van away from the curb and raced from the courthouse.

xxxx

Ironside popped the cork on another bottle of champagne. "Mark! We need more glasses?" He poured a glass of champagne and handed it to Fran.

The door opened and Commissioner Dennis Randall entered with his wife Patricia. A cheer went up from Ironside's staff. "Welcome home, Dennis," Ironside shouted with a grin that revealed the long dimples along his cheeks.

"It's good to be back, Bob." Randall and his wife walked down the ramp and joined his friends. Ironside handed him and Patricia a glass of champagne. Randall laid a hand on Ironside's shoulder. "I am looking forward to sleeping in my own bed."

"Are you saying there is something wrong with our hospitality here at police headquarters?" Ed shouted to be heard over the music Eve turned on to add to the atmosphere of the celebration.

"It's a nice place to visit…" Randall began.

"BUT YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO LIVE HERE," everyone shouted at the same time.

Ironside looked around the room at the officers whom he depended on every day of the week. Fine, dedicated young men and women who had been working eighteen hours a day to clear the commissioner of a crime he did not commit. Never once had one of them complained about the hours, not even Ed. He refused to allow a bullet from stopping his contribution. They did everything Ironside had asked of them and more. From the beginning, they had closed ranks around the commissioner to protect him from an injustice forced on him by a corrupt politician, cop and district attorney.

Then there was Perry and Della who dropped everything to join him in his quest to clear Dennis. His talented brother, who awed those in the courtroom that had the opportunity to see the man in action, had not even hesitated to provide his services. Paul Drake did not bother to ask if he would be paid for his time. He joined Perry and Della in taking orders from Ironside and doing his part to help discover the truth.

Ironside thoughts turned to Hamilton Burger who almost lost his life to help a man he barely knew because his friends called upon him to do so. Lt. Tragg handled whatever Ironside asked, throwing his weight around to discover the money trail to Sacramento.

There was an unspoken bond among them, Ironside realized, that brought them all together again. He looked out over them, yes; they were a fine group of people.

There was a knock on the door. Mark hurried up the ramp and opened the door. Caterers brought in hot pans of food and began setting it up. Perry and Paul went over and lifted a couple lids. "Prime rib," Paul said. "The chief sprung for prime rib."

Eve and Della joined Paul and Perry. "He sure went to lot of trouble having Mark make chili to keep us from knowing what we were really having for dinner tonight," Della said.

"Hallelujah! We don't have to eat chili," Carl shouted. "Amen," Fran added.

"Bob, you have out done yourself. I can't believe you bought dinner for all of us," Dennis said for all to hear.

"I didn't. It was my last official act as commissioner. I put it on your bill, Dennis," Ironside said. Everyone in the room roared with laughter.

Randall shook his head and said, "Yes, everything is back to normal."

Ironside grinned as everyone laughed again.

They filled their plates and sat down to the table to eat. "Hamilton and Tragg called," Perry said. Hamilton will be getting out of the hospital in a few days. They both wanted to extend congratulations on cracking the case."

"That's good news," Eve said. "I hope you extended our appreciation for all the help they gave us."

"I did," Perry said.

"Bob, you have not told us what Sen. Whitmore came up with. It must have been substantial for you to issue an arrest warrant," Commissioner Randal observed.

"Jim called. The reason they tried to kill Hamilton was because Steven Ogden Smith and a company called Del-Rich were in the court transcript for the Donald Griffith trial. No one checked on that company. If they had, they would have found out it was a joint venture owned by Governor Dillon Delmont and Damon Richards. It was listed as an antique collectors business to avert suspicion since thousands of dollars was going through the business. It of course was actually used to launder the money that came in from the drugs that were being sold all over the world. The money would be wired to an account under Paul Bridges whose real name, incidentally is Edward Patterson," Ironside said.

"Edward Patterson is chief of staff to Governor Delmont," Della said.

"Exactly," Ironside said. "Jermaine Webb got careless. Damon Richards was worried that we would tie him to the drug ring. Delmont knew I would never stop the investigation so he decided to remove Dennis by framing him for the murder of Webb who he had ordered Richards to kill. Richards paid Webb to taunt Dennis into threatening to kill him. He stole Dennis's gun, went to his apartment and murdered him.

"Who put out the contract to kill you and Perry," Ed asked.

"That was Steven Ogden Smith. He had been told to leave the chief alone but took it on his own to hire the French mafia to kill both Bob and myself. Paul Bridges, that is Edward Patterson decided they had no choice but to go through with it since they found out that the chief would become acting commissioner. Every time we got a little closer Delmont told Patterson and Smith to kill whoever was in the position to hurt them, Jermaine Webb, Mary Galloway, Sgt. Randy Kempt, among them," Perry continued.

"Delmont was getting desperate to stop the chief so when the attempt here in this office and the one at the warehouse failed to take him out, Delmont himself set up the attempt at the airport in Washington DC. The officer that shot the chief in the chest worked for Delmont before he became a cop. They became friends. Delmont knew about his fatal illness and had Smith send him an email offering him the money to kill Chief Ironside with the promise his sick kid would be taken care of." Perry told them.

"Jim Whitmore was able to tie Delmont to that officer. He also helped in getting the federal warrant to check out the Del-Rich company," Ironside said. "At first we were only going to call Delmont to the stand if Jim could get the federal warrant but Perry and I decided we would only call him if we didn't and try to bluff with the information we had. The information came in just after I testified so Perry did not know it when he called Delmont to the stand. Ed and Carl had arrested Delmont as soon as he arrived at the courthouse," Ironside finished.

"Where did John Richards fit in to all this," Della asked.

Perry spoke up "He found out Damon Richards was selling drugs when Mary Galloway was arrested. Damon could not talk Richards into dropping the charges so he contacted Steven Ogden Smith. Edward Patterson convinced the Governor to intervene. Galloway had worked for him. He was the one that actually convinced Richards to drop the charges through Judge Thatcher who thought Delmont was trying to help Galloway. Governor Delmont convinced the judge to leave his name out of the record."

"The more killing that went on the deeper John Richards was involved with no way out. He helped Damon frame the commissioner and watched him murder Webb. His ambitions and his hatred of Chief Ironside was his downfall. He should just have arrested his brother for selling drugs," Perry said.

Commissioner Randall raised his glass. "To all of you, my friends who saved my life. I can never thank you enough."

There was a knock on the door. Eve went to the door and opened it. A silver -haired man in his mid-seventies walked in. He was broad shoulder, broad chested with unmistakable piercing blue eyes. He smiled at Eve revealing dimples that ran the length of his cheeks. "Is Chief Ironside and Perry Mason in?" he asked.

The voice was a dead giveaway. Eve knew instantly who this handsome man was. "Yes, they are. Come in," she told him. William Stacy Mason came down the ramp.

There was not a sole in the room who did not know instantly who this man was. If his physical size and shape had not been enough, his voice and eyes would have identified him. "Commissioner Randall stood up and said, "Well folks I think we should all call it a night." Everyone headed for the door. Mark went into his room.

Perry left Della's side and walked over to his father, "Dad, I would like you to meet Chief Robert T. Ironside. William Mason stepped forward and looked into the blue eyes of the man in front of him in the wheel chair. There was no mistaking this man was his son.

"I never knew you existed. I am so sorry to hear about your mother. She was a wonderful lady. Every time I saw you on television I thought it was amazing how much you looked like Perry. I never dreamed this was the reason. Why didn't you tell me? You should have come to me. I didn't know." William Mason had tears in his eyes. "My wife wants to meet you. I hope you will come to Los Angeles to meet your family."

Ironside smiled, "I would like that Mr. Mason."

"Dad, please call me dad," Mason said. "That is, if you are comfortable with it."

"Dad," Ironside said. William Mason bent down and put his arms around his famous son while his other famous son looked on with his arms around his Della.

**The End**

Will Perry Mason and Robert Ironside enjoy that vacation they promised one another or will they find themselves in another life-threatening situation?

Watch for **Brothers in Arms** a new Perry Mason/Ironside Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own the Perry Mason or Ironside characters. They are the property of Erle Stanley Gardner and Collier Young. All other characters were created in my imagination for the person of telling this story.

No doubt there are legal mistakes in this story as I do not pretend to be a lawyer. Please accept this story for the purpose it was intended…pure entertainment.

Thank you for reading.

Kaleen1212


End file.
